Stolen Light
by Lady Joy Reborn
Summary: Sequel to Wings of the Phoenix. Someone has kidnapped Yugi! Can Joy and Seto save him with the help of Katilli and Yami? (Complete!)
1. The Disturbing Call and a Hidden Puzzle

Joy: Hey everyone! I'm back! And I have a smashing sequel for you guys. This is the sequel to my Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic: Wings of the Phoenix, so if you haven't read that one, all I gotta ask is why not? I may give some background during this story, but you might be confused if you haven't read my first story yet. For now, I want to recap on where we left off in the first story: 

It is summer still and Joy is still staying with her grandma. She, Seto (I'll be referring to Kaiba by his first name in this one, just cuz I can ^__~), and Yugi banished Yukia from the face of the earth so now they can relax…or can they?

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Yu-Gi-Oh!? Come on, I mean, really…I didn't think so. I don't own, so don't ask. ^__~

Without further delay, here comes the first chapter of Stolen Light. Ready, set, go!

~*~*~*~*~

A Disturbing Call and a Hidden Puzzle

            Joy Houyoku lay in her bed at her grandmother's house in Tokyo, looking up at her ceiling. She was in deep thought. It had been almost two weeks since they had sent the wicked Yukia to hell, and since then, things seemed to return to normal.

            However, she had not seen her two friends since her return to Tokyo the day after Yugi got out of the hospital. There just didn't seem to be any time to even call. Her grandma was always coming up with things for her to do and places for her to go. She was missing her friends deeply and wondering how they were doing.

            Suddenly, Katilli, her dark side, appeared by her bedside. Joy turned to her. "Hey, Katilli," she greeted.

            "Joy?" Katilli asked softly.

            "What's up, Katilli?" Joy asked cheerfully, sitting up in bed.

            "Can we take a trip to Domino City tomorrow?"

            "Well, I don't see why not. That is, if obaasan doesn't have any plans." Katilli beamed. She missed her brother Yami (AN: Yes, Katilli and Yami are siblings), and knew Joy was missing her friends as well. She nodded eagerly, then vanished back into her soul room within Joy's mind. Joy lay back down and was about to fall asleep when her cell phone started to ring. Wondering who it could be, she answered. "Hello?"

            For a moment she heard nothing, then a small voice spoke, almost inaudible. "J-Joy? I-It's Y-Yugi."

            Joy's eyes grew wide. She had given Seto and Yugi her cell phone number so they could stay in touch, but why had Yugi called so late? And why did he sound scared…and hurt? She was immediately worried. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

            "Evil…coming. Y-You gotta t-take care of t-the P-Puzzle…"

            Joy's concern was steadily mounting. "Yugi, where are you? Is someone after you? What's going on?"

            "Joy…they're coming…the P-Puzzle is…is hidden. Y-You have to go t-to K-" Yugi's trembling voice broke off as he let out a loud cry.

            "Yugi? YUGI!" Click. The phone had been hung up, the connection lost. 

            Joy wasted no time in getting dressed. She told her grandma that she had just received an emergency call and had to go to Domino City right away. Her grandma agreed, just as long as she kept in touch.

            "Thank you, obaasan. I'm afraid I don't know how long I'll be gone."

            "That's okay, dear. Take as long as you like," grandma replied. Joy smiled, bowed and flew out the door. She leaped into her car and drove off as fast as she dared. 

            She reached the Kame Game Shop in record time and let herself in with the key that Yugi gave her. She knew Yugi's grandfather was away helping a friend with some dig or something. She searched the house for any sign of Yugi or the Millennium Puzzle, but alas, she found neither. She got back into her car, sitting there and thinking for a moment.

            _What do I do? Yugi has obviously been kidnapped. He said the Millennium Puzzle was hidden somewhere, but where? It's not at the Game Shop, so where it is?_

_            Let's go to Kaiba Manor and enlist the help of Seto Kaiba, Joy. He may be able to help us get both Yugi and the Puzzle back safely._

            Joy nodded and started for Seto's house, still in deep thought. _If I were Yugi, where would I hide the puzzle? I certainly wouldn't hide it just anywhere, and I would hide it in the one place no one would look for it. Where?_

            She arrived at Kaiba Manor, where, much to her surprise, Seto was waiting for her just outside the house. "What took you so damn long?" he asked impatiently. "I was starting to worry." Getting a confused looked, he motioned for her to follow him inside. They went to the living room and sat down. "Yugi came over this evening. He said that someone had tried to steal the puzzle earlier and he was going to call you and ask for help. Then he made a very weird request."

            "What?" Joy asked, curious now.

            "He gave me the Millennium Puzzle and asked me to hide it and to make sure no one got to it. Then he left to call you." Joy was awestruck. Yugi had actually given the Millennium Puzzle to Seto Kaiba?

            "What about Yami? Didn't he protest?"

            "I don't know. Yugi didn't say and I didn't get a chance to ask." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Joy. "Didn't Yugi call you?" he asked.

            "Yes, but he sounded scared and hurt. He only got a chance to tell me that there was an evil force coming and that the Puzzle was hidden. Then I heard him cry out and the connection broke," Joy explained.

            Seto stood, frowning. "Come on. I have a way to track him." She followed the CEO up the stairs to his home office.

            _Joy, what about the Puzzle? Is Yami safe?_

_            Hold on, Katilli. The Puzzle we have, Yugi we don't._

_            Yes. You are correct, of course._

            Joy had been to Seto's office at home once before, when she had stayed with him. She knew he had the technology to track Yugi, but she was curious anyway. "Kaiba, how can you track Yugi? He's not wearing any Kaiba Corp. products."

            "Oh, yes he is. He just doesn't know it. When he came over with the Puzzle earlier, I managed to slip a homing device onto him unobserved. I can track him that way easily." Joy nodded in understanding. Seto sat down and started to type in some commands onto his laptop. Joy watched silently, not wanting to disturb the process. Finally he closed his laptop and stood. "I have a fix on his general location. We can get there on my personal helicopter. Let's go." Joy followed. "We'll grab the Puzzle first. I'm not leaving it here unguarded. But I want you to wear it, Joy. I don't want that pharaoh talking to me the entire trip."

            Joy allowed herself a small smile. "I'll meet you at the front door, Kaiba." Seto nodded and they parted.

            Ten minutes later, Seto appeared carrying a bag. He put his hand in and produced the Millennium Puzzle, which he handed directly to Joy. She slipped it on, the Eye of Ra glowing a bit.

            _Yugi? Is that you, aibou? What's going on?_ Yami seemed very worried, almost frantic.

_            Yami, this isn't Yugi._ Joy replied calmly. She felt Yami's amazement and heard him gasp in surprise.

_            Joy? What are you doing with the Puzzle? Where's Yugi? He had blocked the link between us, but that seems to have been a long time ago. Is he okay?_ Now he seemed twice as concerned. Joy sighed.

_            Katilli, can you explain everything to him? We need to hurry up if we're gonna save the day._

_            Yes, of course, aibou._ Katilli agreed. She felt her dark going into the puzzle to talk to the pharaoh.

            "Ready?" Seto asked at last. Joy nodded. "Good. Let's do this, then."

            They boarded Seto's helicopter and headed on what they hoped would be a rescue mission.

~*~*~*~*~

Joy: What did you think? I guess those three are just trouble magnets, aren't they?  ^__~  Will they save Yugi? Will they find out who took him? Find out next time! Till then, review and sweat with anticipation.  :oD


	2. The Island

Joy: Here comes Chapter 2. When I last left ya hanging around, Seto and Joy had set out to rescue poor Yugi. Can they save him? And who kidnapped him to begin with? I got a review!

kuram'sdarkangel1: ^__^ I read your story! It was great! Ya gotta update soon. When I wrote my stories, I got discouraged by the lack of reviews, too. Like my others stories with only ONE review.  -__-  But I am so glad you review!  ^__^  You are one of my loyal reviewers!

Now, on to the chapter! Ready, set, go!

~*~*~*~*~

The Island

            Yami was quiet for the rest of the trip. He was overrun with concern for his light. That much Joy could tell by the now open link between them. _It's kind of weird to have two spirits inside your head._

            Seto tracked Yugi to a small deserted island about an hour from the coast of Japan. As they landed, Yami finally spoke to her again.

            _Joy, do you think Yugi is really on this island? Do you think he is okay?_

_            We tracked him here, so it's a strong possibility, Yami. And I'm sure he's okay. Yugi is stronger than most people think._ Joy assured him. To herself she thinks, _Yugi does have a will power that most people only dream about. And most villains cringe at._

_            Yes, of that I know._ Yami tells me._ His spirit is the strongest I have ever seen. But I am still worried. I sense a strong evil magical force here._

_            I sense it, too, Joy._ Katilli added.

            _Don't worry. All we have to do here is grab Yugi and take off. I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary._

            This whole time, Joy has been following Seto through a wooded area of the island. Suddenly they spot a man standing in front of them. He is wearing jeans, a flannel shirt, and boots. His short bushy hair was black and he had his hands in his pockets.

            "Who are you?" Joy asked with a frown.

            "Wouldn't you like to know?" the man answered sarcastically. Joy rolled her eyes, quickly annoyed. "If you come over here and give me a kiss sweetheart, maybe I'll tell you my name."

            Joy saw Seto's eyes narrow considerably. He took a step forward, aiming to take the guy down, but she stops him. Without a word of explanation, she smiles slowly at the man. "All right."

            "WHAT!?" Seto cried in utter surprise. 

            _Joy, what in the world did you just say?!_ Katilli and Yami both yelled out in Joy's head.

            Joy held her hand up, silencing everyone.

            _I know what I'm doing._

            "Its okay, Kaiba. I'll be right back." She left him gaping at her back as she walked over to the guy. When she reached the man she smiled seductively – or what she thought was seductively. She had never done this before. The man looked at her with lust in his eyes. _This guy is such a baka._

            Seto meanwhile, couldn't believe this was happening. _I can't believe she's going to kiss that baka just to get his name. Should I stop her? Could she get hurt by this guy? I don't want her to kiss him, damn it!_ He knew, however, he was too far away to stop it from happening.

            She took him by the shoulder and leaned forward to kiss him. Just before the kiss though, she brought up her right knee and it connected right…right…well, he's a guy, use your imagination. It's a place the sun don't shine, guys.

            The man grunted in pain and fell to his knees before her. "Well, now," she said. "I thought you wanted to kiss me. Have you changed your mind?" Joy looked down at the man in disgust. "Perhaps you'd like to tell us your name now, and what you've done with Yugi Moto. Cuz if you don't, the next time my knee goes right into your stomach, asshole."

            Seto stood there, absolutely speechless. _Cool…remind me never to piss her off…_

            Katilli and Yami found they couldn't say anything either because they were so amazed.

            "Smith…" the man managed to whisper out. "James Smith."

            "Nice. Now, where is Yugi Moto?"

            "I'll never tell," Smith growled, looking up at her.

            "Pity. Well, I guess you've out-lived your usefulness." She turned to Seto. "I guess we'll have to find Yugi all on our own, Kaiba. Oh, do you have a knife?"

            "No, why?"

            "Drat…I need to find a sharp object so we can get rid of this guy." She looked around, searching for a sharp rock or something. The man's eyes grew twice their size, as did Seto's, especially when Joy picked up a nearby rock.

            "You want to k-kill me?" The guy stammered.

            "Of course not. I don't want to dirty my hands," Joy commented harshly. "But I don't have a choice unless you tell us where Yugi Moto is."

            "All right, all right! I'll tell! I'll tell! Yugi Moto is in the house at the center of the island. It's only a few hours' walk from here. Just follow the path."

            "Thank you. You've been so helpful. Now, we're going to save our friend, and you're going to take a nap." She hit the guy with a rock and he fell to the ground, unconscious. She turned to the still wide-eyed Seto. "Relax, Kaiba. He's still alive. I wasn't really going to kill him. I just needed to scare him into giving us some information." Seto blink and walked over to her. 

            "Right," he said, gaining back some of his composure. "Let's get to that house and get Yugi." They started to walk off, but suddenly Joy cried out in pain. Seto turned. "What's wrong?" he asked, a bit concerned.

            "I think I kneed that guy a bit too hard. My knee hurts." Seto tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. "Very funny, Kaiba." She took a step, but swayed. Seto grabbed one of her arms to steady her. "Thanks."

            "You should stay off that knee for awhile," he advised. Joy raised an eyebrow.

            "How am I gonna do that, Kaiba? Are you gonna carry me to the house?" she asked sarcastically. Seto blushed.

            "If that's the only way to get to Yugi quickly, then yes." Joy gave him a shocked look. "So, can I?"

            "What?" she asked curiously.

            "Can I carry you? We need to move quickly."

            Joy blinked. Then she blushed a deep shade of red. She managed to nod, and let out a gasp as Seto put one arm under her knees and the other around her back and lifted her up. "You okay?" he asked quietly. She nodded. He started towards the center of the island.

            _Are you okay, aibou?_

_            Yeah. My knee hurts a bit, that's all._

_            If you say so._

            Seto meanwhile was silently wondering what was going on in his head. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

~*~*~*~*~

Joy: Mmm…nice, eh? Well, while Seto carries Joy around for a bit, Yugi is still being held captive! Can they find him? You have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Till then, review! ^__^


	3. The Rescue

Joy: Sorry, readers, for a few days of delay, but I was holding out for reviews… And you guys came through for me!

kurama'sdarkangel: (giggles) XD

Yugi-anngel: As you wish! XD

Pika C./Yugi's girl: I'm glad you like it! 

Anyway, when I left off last, Joy hurt her knee when she shoved it into James Smith's personal area ahem Anyway, Seto was carrying her to the house where Yugi was supposedly being held. Will they save him? Let's find out! Ready, set, go!

* * *

The Rescue 

Seto saw the house about ten yards away. "There it is."

"Okay, put me down, and we'll bust in there and save Yugi."

"You sure you're up to it?" he asked as he released his hold on the girl's legs. She took a minute to steady herself. Then she let go of Kaiba completely. She took a step away from him and closed her eyes for a moment. She sighed. Her hair grew a bit longer, and she seemed to change into someone different yet still familiar. "Katilli?" Seto asked.

Katilli opened her eyes. "Yes, it is I." She held out her hand and her staff immediately appeared in it. She clinched it tightly. "Let's go in there and save Yugi." She and Kaiba crept up to the house, careful not to make a single sound.

Seto carefully opened the front door and they both peered inside. Katilli gasped at the sight before her. "Oh my Ra."

Yugi hung limply from the chains on the wall. He looked like he had been beaten severely. His shirt was bloody, and there was bruises and cuts on his arms. His head hung low, his blonde bangs covering his face. _He must be unconscious,_ Katilli thought to herself. She heard Seto curse in whispers beside her.

"Let's get him out of here," Seto said. "He needs medical attention." Katilli went over to him. She cupped his chin in her hand and gently lifted his head up. His left eye was black and blue and a deep gash encircled it. Blood was still running down his face. "…Yugi."

The boy slowly opened his right eye. "W-W-Who's th-there?" he stammered, his voice barely audible and very raspy.

"It is me, Yugi. It is Katilli."

"I-I won't g-give you a-anything…" Yugi muttered, his voice sounding even weaker and slower.

Katilli tilted her head in confusion. "I want nothing more than your safety, Yugi," she assured him. By this time, Seto had managed to free Yugi from his chains. The boy winced in pain, and then slipped into unconsciousness, falling against Katilli's shoulder.

"Let's go," Seto said, picking the boy up and turning to leave.

"I don't think so." Katilli and Seto froze in their tracks at the voice. James Smith stood before them. "You aren't going anywhere with that boy."

"Come back for more, Smith. I thought that 'kick' to your pride would have been sufficient enough damage to send you running under a rock," Seto said with a smirk. "Maybe Joy could give you another one for a reminder."

_Yes! Let me out, Katilli! Or at least ask that guy if he still wants a kiss!_ Katilli could hear Joy laugh in her soul room. She smirked at Smith. "I would like that very much, Kaiba."

"Humph, we'll see if you can get that close to me, bitch!" Katilli lost her smirk real fast and it was replaced by a look of sheer anger. 

_That asshole just called me a bitch!_ Joy cursed angrily. Katilli sent Smith the best death glare she could, and that was a pretty good one. No one, but no one, called her aibou a bitch and lived to take another breath! Smith took a step forward, and was immediately blasted against the wall by the sorceress.

"Smith, you imbecile! Must I do everything myself!" A blast came from nowhere, hitting Katilli in the chest and sending her flying across the room. She sank to the floor, unconscious.

A man materialized, wearing navy robes and carrying a brown staff. His black hair looked like it hadn't been combed yet that day. "Who are you?" Seto asked. 

"I am Vargon, master magician and future ruler of the world." (AN: That was so lame. (sigh))

_Like hell you are, jackass, _Seto though.

"Now, you have two options: Give me the Millenium Puzzle around the girl's neck, or die."

Seto didn't say a word as he went over to Katilli. _There is no fucking way I am going to let this guy win. I hate doing this but I have no choice. There's not enough time for me to call on my staff before that guy gets a hit off._ He sat Yugi down beside Katilli and took the Puzzle from around her neck. He held it in his hands and concentrated on contacting Yami. He wasn't sure if he was listening, but he had to hope for the best.

_Yami__, it's Kaiba. I hate doing this, but I need some help here…_

"Give me the Puzzle," Vargon repeated, greed showing in his eyes.

Seto turned to Vargon and and closed his eyes. The Puzzle glowed brilliantly. He opened his eyes, a smirk showing on his face. Vargon saw it and realized that something was different…something out of place.

"You shall NEVER have the power of my Puzzle, Vargon! MIND CRUSH!" He threw his hand up, fingers spread out as he yelled out the words. Vargon screamed as his body was sent on a first class ticket to the Shadow Realm.

The Puzzle glowed again and Seto opened his eyes.

_Thanks…I guess._

_ Don't mention it. How are Yugi and Katilli?_

Seto checked on the unconscious duo. _Katilli's__ all right. But we need to get Yugi some medical attention right away._

Just then, Katilli stirred. At least, Seto thought it was Katilli until he got a closer look at her. "You okay, Houyoku?"

"Yeah, Katilli's okay, too. It's Yugi we're worried about."

"Here," Seto said, holding out the Puzzle. "You take the Puzzle. I'll take Yugi. My copter is waiting."

* * *

Joy: WTF! Seto did a Mind Crush?! XD Boy, oh boy. I know that whole scene may have come as a shock, but I thought it was pretty cool for Seto to ask his long-time rival for help, and also for Yami to take over Seto's body for once. Let me know if you hated that part or not. I don't think there are many stories that have Yami taking over Seto's body, so I don't know if that part worked well or not. I know this chapter is short, but it felt right ending it here. I'll post the next chapter real soon, and it will be much longer. 

Just so you all know, the next chapter deals with Yugi's recovery from him being kidnapped. It's called 'Yugi's Fear.' It's more interesting than it sounds when a new problem arises concerning Yugi. I don't want to give too much away, so you'll have to wait and don't forget to review. I love reading your thoughts on my story. Plus, reviews make me motivated to write the chapters faster. XD


	4. Yugi's Fear

Joy: Okay, all! I'm back with another chapter! (grins) I got some reviews!

kristen89: I am so glad you like it! :o) This is the chapter you've been waiting for, because you get to find out how Yugi is doing. :o)

Yugi-angel: :o) Here it comes!

In the last chapter, Joy and Seto, with the help of a couple of spirits, of course, were able to rescue Yugi from the evil Vargon and his idiotic hench-worm, James Smith. Caught up? Good. Ready, set, go!

* * *

Yugi's Fear 

For the second time that summer, Yugi Moto was admitted to Domino Hospital. He had a few broken ribs, a swollen black eye, a concussion, and multiple cuts and bruises all over his body. The cut around his eye had become slightly infected. The doctors, however, expected the boy to make a full recovery, much to the relief and joy of his friends. 

Joy and Seto were allowed to visit Yugi briefly after he spent some time in the recovery room. Joy sat down by Yugi's beside and ran her hands through his tri-colored hair, whispering to his unconscious form in reassuring tones. She mostly told him how he was safe and that everything would be all right.

_Joy…how is he…?_ Yami asked quietly. He was hesitant to come out of the puzzle, feeling that he had let his light down when he was most in need. Katilli had tried to tell him how he had saved the day by temporarily joining with Seto, but he was still feeling guilty.

_ He's a little beat up, but he'll be okay, Yami._ She heard him as well as Katilli sigh in relief. Just then, Yugi stirred. His big, amethyst eyes slowly opened. "Yugi, you're awake," Joy said, relieved.

Yugi looked around slowly. _Where am I?_ He asked himself. He was in a strange white room. He looked over when a voice spoke to him to see a familiar-looking woman sitting beside him. He realized he was in the hospital. He had been rescued from the island. It took him a few minutes to remember the girl's name who stood beside him, and several more to find his voice.

"J-Joy?" His voice was hoarse and not much louder than a whisper. Joy nodded eagerly. He spotted another familiar face in the room. "K-Kaiba?" Seto nodded once in response, but did not leave his place, standing at the foot of the bed. Yugi smiled weakly, feeling safe at last. And then his eyes found the Millennium Puzzle around Joy's neck.

His eyes grew wide in…fear? Joy tilted her head in confusion. Was Yugi afraid? _No, it must be my imagination,_ Joy thought to herself. _Yugi would never be afraid of the Puzzle._ She smiled at the boy, dismissing the notion immediately.

"I kept the Puzzle safe for you, Yugi. Do you want me to leave it by your bedside so you can talk to Yugi? We can't stay for long, but he would be able to look after you and keep you company." Joy suggested cheerfully.

Yugi shook his head violently. "P-Please…n-n-no…" He pulled his covers tightly around him and seemed to shrink away from the Item. It was like he wanted to be further away from it.

Joy glanced over at Seto. They both looked totally shocked, but neither of them were more shocked than Yami.

_Joy, if I didn't know better, I would say he was afraid of me,_ Yami said in disbelief.

_Yami, I think he IS afraid,_ Katilli corrected him.

_That's impossible! Yugi would never be afraid of me. We are like brothers. I would protect Yugi even at the cost of my own life!_

"Yugi, are you scared of Yami?" Joy asked slowly, still trying to recover from her shock. Yugi didn't answer, but he started to shake slightly. He wrapped his arms around his still aching sides. His two friends were silent for a moment, watching his reaction with growing unease. Joy finally did the only thing she could. _Yami, I'm going to give the Puzzle to Kaiba and have him leave the room. I need to find out what is going with Yugi._ She handed the Puzzle to Seto and told him to wait right outside for a moment. He nodded and left the room. Joy knew Yami didn't like it, but it was the only way to get Yugi to calm down. He was injured and didn't need to be so excited.

She turned her attention to the frightened teen. "Try to relax, Yugi. You've been through a lot, and you need some rest." She took his hand in a further attempt to calm the still shaking teen.

_Sweet Ra, what has that monster done to the poor boy? He is terribly afraid._ Katilli asked, her anger mounting. She did not like to see someone as innocent as Yugi suffer for even a moment. And neither did Joy.

"Yugi, everything is all right now. You're safe." Yugi seemed to be calming down somewhat. He had regained some of his color and he had stopped shaking. But he still looked terribly scared. Joy moved to sit on the edge of his bed. She leaned forward and gave the boy a reassuring hug. A moment later, he hugged her back, calming the rest of the way down. Joy pulled away slowly, then stroked Yugi's hair until he fell back to sleep.

_Are you going to find out what happened to make him afraid of Yami?_

_ I will later. I don't think the poor boy could handle such an interrogation right now. He is hurt, and he needs some sleep,_ Joy responded through the link.

_ Yes, of course._

Joy watched him sleep for awhile, then quietly left the room and joined Seto in the hall. Joy took the puzzle back. "Yugi's sleeping right now. I'm going to wait until he feels better to ask him what happened."

"Good idea. Meanwhile, I'm going to pick Mokuba up at the Manor. I don't want him alone, even with security. I'll be right back." Joy nodded and Seto left. Joy sat on a nearby chair and closed her eyes.

_…Yami…?_

_ …Yes?_ Yami's reply was quiet and hesitant. He sounded distant and sad.

_ Are you okay…?_

_ …Yugi is afraid of me. My light…has become frightened of even the mention of me being around him…Why? What has happened to my hikari?_

_ I don't know yet, Yami. Maybe he's just afraid that something will happen to the puzzle if he has it too close right now. _Joy suggested, trying to sound convincing. She highly doubted it herself.

Yami was unconvinced. _I know that bastard did something to him, and whatever it is has made him to frightened to hold the Millennium Puzzle._

---Meanwhile---

Yugi tossed and turned, his mind wrapped in a terrible nightmare…

_He was chained on the wall, struggling to get free. His only thoughts were to get away, and make sure his friends and Yami were okay. He hadn't really explained anything to Yami, and he had a feeling the spirit was very worried. Suddenly the door to the old cabin opened. Yugi stopped struggling as he saw…_

_ "Yami!" Yugi's eyes grew wide, especially when he saw the look on the spirit's face. The pharaoh looked at the boy in anger and hatred. He walked over and glared down at Yugi, the Millennium Puzzle around his neck glowing dimly._

_ Yugi felt his face grow pale as Yami said, "You are sadly mistaken if you seek help from me, Yugi. In fact, I'm the one that allowed you to be captured in the first place."_

_ "What?" Yugi gasped, finally finding his voice._

_ "Surely you heard me clearly, Yugi. Vargon approached me some time ago and promised me a body and a satisfactory portion of the world in exchange for you. How could I refuse such a tempting offer? Besides, you mean nothing to me, little Yugi."_

_ "You can't mean that, Yami. You've always protected me," Yugi argued._

_ Yami laughed in a way that made Yugi shutter. "Because I needed your body, you naïve fool!" Yami spat angrily. "But I won't need it after I have one of my own." He looked down at the boy and laughed again. "You actually believed me to be your 'friend'? That was a mistake you will learn to regret."_

_ The spirit raised his fist, bringing it down to strike the helpless boy…_

"NOOO!" Yugi screamed in his sleep. Outside his room, Joy heard the scream. So did Yami and Katilli.

_Yugi!_ Yami yelled out, fearing for his hikari's safety.

Joy rushed into the room. Yugi was still crying out. He flailed his arms, in some attempt to get away from something. Joy quickly went over to him. "Yugi? Yugi, wake up." She took hold of his shoulders. His eyes popped open, wide with fright. He noticed Joy and immediately pulled her close, burying his head on her shoulder with tears streaming down his eyes. She patted his back, attempting to calm him.

Yugi felt something hard by his head. He glanced over and widened even more. He broke the embrace, his eyes locked on the puzzle. Joy looked down, noticing she was wearing the puzzle.

_Oopps.___

_ Let me talk to him,_ Yami said.

Joy was skeptical. Yugi was already scared out of his mind by his nightmare. How would he react to actually seeing Yami? _I don't know if that's such a good idea, Yami._

_ I'll be in spirit form, Joy. I need to talk to him. Maybe he will tell me what is wrong._

Not waiting for permission, Yami appeared by Joy in spirit form. Yugi grew very pale when he saw him. _Oh no! He's going to hit me again!_ he thought in terror. He started to shake uncontrollably.

"Yugi, it's all right. Yami is here to help you," Joy said reassuringly. Yugi shook his head quickly, fear taking over every ounce of his body.

"N-N-No. He…he…"

"What, aibou? What happened?" Yami asked, taking a few steps forward. Yugi cried out, covering his head with his hands and shrinking in fear. Yami stopped and tilted his head in confusion. _It is time to get some answers. _"Yugi, why are you so afraid of me?"

"Y-You don't know?" Yugi asked in disbelief. "Y-You hurt me! You did this!" He motioned to the cut on his head and black eye. Joy and Yami stared at him in shock.

_That's why he is so afraid. But I did not do such things._ "Yugi, the person you say – the person that hurt you – wasn't me. It was an imposter, and I don't doubt Vargon was behind the whole thing. It was he that kidnapped you, Yugi," Yami explained. "Someone impersonated me and hurt you, aibou."

Yugi looked up at the pharaoh. He searched his eyes for sincerity. "I don't know…it looked like you, Yami. And he had the Millennium Puzzle."

"Yugi, that Puzzle was a fake," Joy explained. "He couldn't have worn the real Puzzle. I had the real one around my neck the entire time you were held captive. Kaiba was with us too, and he can confirm it. Yami took over Kaiba's body to protect you. You must believe us."

Yugi looked down at his hands. He still looked unsure. Yami looked at his light with concern. "Yugi, I have vowed to protect you, and I swear I would do nothing to harm you in any way. Vargon knew this and used that knowledge to try to break up our friendship. You must not allow him that satisfaction. Please."

"Besides, Yugi," Joy added, smiling slightly, "Yami sent that bastard straight to the Shadow Realm. He won't be back to hurt you anymore."

_I want to believe them…I want to trust Yami…He has always been so kind to me, and he's saved me and my friends many times before…Maybe he's telling the truth, but I don't know…_ Yugi came to a decision that would help him find out what was the truth. "Well…maybe you could leave the Puzzle by my bed for awhile."

Yami's heart soared. He gave Yugi a big smile, and made to give him a hug. He stopped when Yugi gasped slightly, shrinking back a little in his bed. _He's still a little afraid, but I will prove to him that I will not and did not hurt him, no matter what it takes._

_Don't worry, my brother. Give it time. He'll regain his faith in you._

_ Yes. I will be patient and regain his trust,_ Yami vowed to his sister. Joy put the Puzzle by the boy's hospital bed. "Thank you for letting me stand by your side, aibou. I will keep you from further harm, I give you my word."

Yugi avoided his eyes, but nodded. Then he sighed and laid back down. Soon he was asleep once more.

* * *

Joy: I'm gonna stop it here. Well, I know you guys are curious to find out what happens and how Yugi and Yami overcome this little hurdle, but not to fear. I'll update again. It might take a few days, though. Don't worry, though, Yami's gonna fix this. And in case you're wondering, this story is far from over. I have a lot more planned, including a few surprises, so stay turned, folks! :o)

Till next time, review and wonder, my readers!


	5. The Calm Before The Storm?

Joy: Hey you all! Okay, I'm gonna answer my review now, then we get kicking with the next chapter!

_Yugi-angel: Awww…don't cry. (gives YA a Yugi plushie and a box of tissues) Yugi will get better soon, and that bastard Vargon is wallowing in the bowels of the Shadow Realm. ;o) This chapter will be happier for Yugi. I promise._

This chapter deals with more Yugi's recovery Are things going to work out after Yugi became afraid of the Millennium Puzzle? Will he trust Yami again? Read and find out! Ready, set, go!

* * *

The Calm Before the Storm? 

Joy went to see Yugi two days later. She had been staying with Kaiba and Mokuba, and visiting Yugi everyday. She had already called her grandmother to tell her. She had told Joy that it would be okay. "After all," obaasan said, "You're making friends and hanging around people your own age. No harm in that."

Yugi was doing a lot better, and the doctors were confident that his recovery would be a fast one, and he would be released in a few days. Yami, meanwhile, never left Yugi's room, and he was working his hardest to regain Yugi's trust. The boy was slowly opening up, allowing Yami to stay out of the Puzzle and be in the same room alone with him, but only in spirit form. Joy and Katilli told Yami it would take time, and he understood.

Joy walked into the room to see Yami working a jigsaw puzzle and Yugi fast asleep. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Yami at the small table. They exchanged a smile before working the puzzle together for awhile. Then they heard a small voice behind them. "Yami?"

Yami was by the boy's side in an instant. "What's wrong, aibou? Are you in pain? Do you need anything? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked anxiously, his eyes filled with concern. Joy sighed and rolled her eyes. Yami was even more protective than usual.

"I – I was just wondering if you had gone back into the puzzle," he said timidly.

Yami smiled slightly. "I will not return to the puzzle unless you want me to, aibou."

Yugi looked relieved. "I don't want you to leave."

_It seems the pharaoh is finally getting his hikari back, my light._

_ Yes. I am glad._

Just then, Seto entered the room. "Well, I see you're feeling better around Yami," he commented to the teenager in bed. 

_Mmm…maybe I am._ Yugi admitted to himself. _I mean, Yami's been really patient and caring. He's been just like he always had. Maybe everything is as it should be._ He looked down at his chest, suddenly missing the weight of the Puzzle. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he jumped a little when Seto spoke again. Yami noticed and asked if he were okay. "I'm fine, Yami. Just got a little startled."

"Sorry. Anyway, I talked to the police earlier. They've finally apprehended Smith. So this case if finally put down."

"Hopefully for good," Yami added with a nod.

Joy agreed and said, "Hey, Yami, do you think the cops will let you Mind Crush Smith from jail? Or…oh! I got it! Maybe I could go 'visit' him in jail and stick my foot up his –"

"JOY!" Seto practically yelled.

"What?" Joy asked innocently…well, as innocently as you can be while wanting to do something evil.

Yami and Seto rolled their eyes with a sigh.

"Um…Yami?" Yugi drew Yami's attention.

"Yes, aibou?" Yami asked, turning his head to see Yugi.

"Can…can you hand me the Millennium Puzzle? I want to hold it for a while." Yami felt lighter than air. His hikari wanted the Puzzle. That was definitely a good thing. He handed the boy the Puzzle at once. Yugi smiled slightly as he held the Item in his lap while his friends discussed an upcoming tournament.

"It's going to be in July, and it's going to take place in Sidney, Australia," Joy explained. She had found out about the tournament from a magazine advertising the event. "The magazine encouraged all interested duelists to sign up. Then a committee would determine the most qualified duelists to compete. The deadline to sign up is next week."

"Should we sign up, then?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow. Joy nodded vigorously. "I thought that's how you would respond, Houyoku. How about you, Yu-" he stopped in mid-sentence as his gaze fell on Yugi's bed. The others turned to see the young teen fast asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around his Puzzle.

_Aww…how kawaii!_ Katilli said sweetly.

_I'm glad he's finally trusting Yami again. Maybe things will finally get back to normal._

---The next day---

Yami awoke to find Yugi's bed empty. "Yugi? Where are you, Yugi?"

"I'm right here, Yami," Yugi said. Yami spotted him standing in front of his window. Yugi chuckled at his Yami's over-protectiveness. Yami noticed that Yugi once more had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. He smiled, happy his light was back to normal. But then he let his smile slip a little.

"Should you be out of bed, Yugi?" he asked, walking over to him, eyes full of worry.

"I'm feeling much better, today, Yami."

"That is good, hikari. Maybe you are almost fully recovered and can go home soon."

Yugi nodded. "That would be great."

Just then the door opened and a nurse came in wheeling a cart with food on it. "Good morning, Mr. Moto," she said cheerfully. "I see you're up and about. Would you care for some breakfast?"

"Sure would!" Yugi said with a grin. He went over and sat on his bed and ate. Yami watched, though the nurse couldn't see him because he was still in spirit form. After Yugi was finished the nurse came back and took away the dishes, telling him she would return later to check in on him.

Yugi sat in silence for awhile, thinking to himself. _Is Vargon really gone? I mean, Yami sent him to the Shadow Realm, but still…I don't want him to ever come back. And what about that other guy…what's his name? I think Kaiba said it was Smith…is it the last we saw of him too? He's only in jail…not the Shadow Realm. He could always break out and then…_

_ Aibou? Are you all right?_ Yugi jumped at the voice in his head. He blinked, and then realized it was only Yami speaking to him through their shared link. He sighed deeply, relieved in a way that the link still worked and that he could talk to his dark that way again.

_I'm okay, Yami…though I am a little worried._

_ About…?_

_ Vargon and that guy named Smith. What if they come back?_

_ If they come back I will send them both to hell, hikari. Neither of them will ever hurt you again. Not while I'm around._

_ I don't want to be separated from you again, Yami. I felt so alone…and scared._ He sighed. _I must sound like such a weakling._

_ Of course not, Yugi. You are not weak. I was scared, too._

Yugi looked at him in shock. _Really? Why?_

_ Because I thought I had lost you. I thought you were gone forever, and that one thought filled my being with more fear and doubt than I have ever known,_ Yami explained.

Yugi listened, and then looked down, tilting his head thoughtfully. He found it a little ironic that Yami was also scared. It made Yugi feel like he was needed. He felt important. 

_Let us make sure that the Puzzle stays with its rightful owner, now and forever._

_ Yes, _Yugi responded with a nod, smiling up at his dark side. _It will. No matter what, I won't let anyone get their greedy hands on my Millennium Puzzle._ Yami nodded once in agreement. Then Yugi had another question. _Yami, Joy said there was another tournament coming up. If it's okay with you, I want to enter it. It would be a good way to take our minds off all this and do something enjoyable for once._

Yami paused, thinking it over. _All right, aibou. It would be nice to think about something other than dodging danger for once._

Yugi laughed, making Yami smile. "And Joy and Kaiba are going to enter, too. It should be really exciting," Yugi said. Yami agreed. This would definitely be one tournament he would not be able to wait long for.

* * *

Joy: Okay guys and gals, that was Chapter 5 for you. I need to decide if I am going to make this story long enough to add the tournament…I already have some other ideas for how this story should go, but that could be one of them, I guess. 

This wasn't the most exciting chapter, I know, but it did clear up a lot, and foreshadowed some stuff to come. The next chapter will get exciting again and it may be much longer than this one, at least I want it to be. 

It's called: 'What Goes Around, Comes Around.' Till next time, review and rejoice! Yami and Yugi are friends again! :oD


	6. What Goes Around, Comes Around

Joy: Hey you readers! How ya doing? I got some reviews!

JadedKatrina: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked my story! I'm gonna read yours ASAP!

kurama'sdarkangel1: Hey dark angel! Don't worry about the delay; I'm just glad you reviewed! (smiles at dark angel and gives her a Kurama and Yugi plushie) Those are for you, for all your reviews! Keep it up! Yeah, I thought Seto and Yami joining up was a good twist, too. Hope you like this chappie!

Now, I left ya in a good place last time, with Yugi finally trusting Yami again and the gang in high spirits. How long will it last? Not long enough! Read and find out what I mean. Ready, set, go!

* * *

What Goes Around, Comes Around

"Ha! I win again! Sweet!" Joy cried out, leaping out of her seat and twirling around happily. Seto simply shook his head and rolled his eyes at the sight.

_That's the fifth time she's beaten me at chess. I just can't seem to concentrate on the game._ He looked at the overly-happy girl as she put her hands on her hips and held her head high. Seto sighed. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He couldn't figure out what, but he kept thinking that something bad was in the air.

Joy, however, seemed oblivious to anything wrong. She stopped posing and looked down at her watch. "I'm gonna go visit Yugi at the hospital. See ya later, Kaiba." She turned to go, but stopped when Seto grabbed her arm.

"I don't want you to go alone," he said simply. She gave him a confused look.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I can't explain it, but I have a bad feeling that something is not right."

Joy smirked. "So why don't you come along, then." She leaned in really close to Seto, her eyes gazing deeply into his. "You could protect me, Seto Kaiba." Seto blinked, feeling beads of sweat roll down his face. He took a step back, quickly trying to regain his composure.

"Fine. Let's go, Houyoku."

Joy hid a laugh behind her hand as she followed the CEO out the door. They got into the limo and drove off. Joy stared out the window for a few minutes before turning to Seto. "Why did you not want me to go alone?" she asked. "All the bad guys are taken care of."

"Mmm… Can't really say, but I have a suspicion something is up." They made it to the hospital and went up to Yugi's room. Yugi was sitting up in bed, looking through his deck, a small smile on his face. He looked up when the two came into the room.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Yugi. How you feeling?" Joy asked.

"Great! The doctors say I'll probably get to leave in the morning."

"Nice! Now, where's Yami?" Joy looked around for the pharaoh.

"Oh, he's in his soul room, fast asleep. He was really tired, and I told him to take a rest and not worry about me so much." Joy smiled. Yami did have a tendency to worry for the boy and become over-protective.

"Well, when you get out of the hospital, we can –" Joy's statement was cut off when the power suddenly went out.

"ACK!"

"HEY!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

Then they heard it – an all too familiar sound of laughter. In the darkness, Yugi recognized the voice almost instantly.

"Vargon!"

"That's right, little Yugi."

_YAMI!_

Yugi's frantic call immediately woke the pharaoh.

_Yugi? What –_

_ Vargon – he's back, Yami!_

The Puzzle glowed as Yami took over. The room lit up for a second. Yami stood, and then touched the Puzzle, illuminating a small portion of the room. It become the only source of light.

Seto already had the Sorcerer's Staff in his hand. He knew that Joy was right next to him, a little to his left. He didn't know if Katilli had taken over as well, but he had to be prepared to strike in case he needed to protect Joy himself. He suddenly felt the need to look after the teenager.

"Ah, the pharaoh. I see the boy has regained his trust in you. I suppose you know me," came the voice, the monster still unseen.

"I know you are a coward, Vargon. Why not come out and face me so I can send you to oblivion."

"It is quite lonely here in the Shadow Realm, Pharaoh Yami. Perhaps I should find some company. Ah, I know just who to ask over to visit."

"You cannot harm Yugi when Yami is in control, Vargon," came Joy's voice in the darkness.

"Yes, you are correct, young one, but the Chosen One is not my target."

Joy had been trying to contact Katilli during Vargon's conversation with Yami, but she couldn't get through to her. It felt like she was being blocked, like someone had erected a wall between the two of them. _Great. The one time I WANT Katilli to take over, and I can't get through to her._ Joy thought dismally.

Just then, Joy felt something she had never felt before. It was like something was pulling at her body, like she was being dragged somewhere. She gasped out sharply, trying so desperately to stay where she was and fight whatever was pulling her, but she couldn't.

Seto heard Joy gasp beside him, and he was immediately alert. "Joy? What's going on?" No answer. Just then, the lights went back on. Seto and Yami looked around with wide eyes. Joy was gone! She had completely vanished from the room!

"Damn it!" Seto cursed, tightening his grip on his staff. His eyes flashed with anger. "Vargon! What did you do to her, you filthy son of a bitch!"

More laughter. "If you want her back, come to the Shadow Realm and get her. I'll be waiting in the Castle of Night." Then the only thing they heard was more laughing, and then…silence.

"God damn him! I'll send his ass to fucking hell!" Seto cursed.

Yami flashed a determined look as he turned to Seto. "I will go to the Shadow Realm at once and bring her back."

"You're not going alone," Seto said, glaring over at him.

"Mortals don't survive long in the Shadow Realm, Kaiba," Yami said carefully, not wanting to piss Seto off even more.

"You sure as hell aren't going alone on this rescue mission, Yami. I'm no ordinary mortal. I know how to work this thing," Seto lifted his staff, "so I can survive in the Shadow Realm. So, let's move it."

"Very well, but if you can't then I will send you back. Come on."

The Puzzle glowed very brightly, and the two vanished, appearing in an instant in the Shadow Realm. It was pitch black, and very foreboding. Seto looked around, cautious of his surroundings but feeling very healthy.

_I suppose he was right. He is immune to the Realm's effects…for now._ Yami said mentally. Yugi agreed. "Now, we must move quickly, Kaiba. We have to get to the Castle of Night and save our friend. I sense that it is this way." They started off.

Seto was silently cursing himself for letting Joy down. _She got captured. I was right next to her and the asshole took her just like that! I can't believe I didn't stop him! I couldn't stop him. Why the hell did he take her? He could've taken anyone else in the damn room, but he took her. Damn it!_ He had a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. "Yami, you said that mortals can't survive well in the Shadow Realm…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure Katilli has already taken over to protect Joy from this Realm's effects."

Seto nodded in understanding. "Right." _At least the Shadow Realm isn't going to hurt her. Thank God for Katilli._

* * *

Joy: Yes…thank God for Katilli…but is Joy really as safe as Yami and Seto hope? I'm afraid you're going to have to find out in the next chapter, folks. I know…just when the chapter gets interesting, I cut you off. I'm so evil (laughs maniacally) –ahem- Sorry about that. And I'm sorry about all the cursing, too, guys. I just felt that I had to show just how pissed Kaiba was. :o)

Anyways, the next chapter is called…let me think…I think I'll call it 'The Castle of Night.' I'll have it center around Joy, too, and what's she's doing during all this mess. Till then, review and relax, readers.


	7. The Castle of Night

Joy: Hey readers! Boy, did I leave you all hanging last time, or what!?

kurama'sdarkangel1: YEAH! Arigato!! Yami plushie! --huggles Yami plushie tightly-- o) I love it! Dark Angel, you're the best! Hope you like this chappie!

* * *

The Castle of Night

Joy opened her eyes to find herself in a very strange place. It looked almost like a medieval castle of some sort. _Oh, shit. I hope I didn't get transported through time or anything._ She looked around some more. _Where am I? Katilli? Where are we do you think?_

No answer. Joy tried again, but she found she couldn't even feel Katilli's thoughts in her mind anymore. _Just fucking great…here I am in the middle of God knows where, and my dark has disappeared._ "What else could go wrong?" Suddenly she heard the sound of laughter. "Vargon!"

"Precisely, my dear, but we aren't alone in this castle. You see, we are in a place called the Shadow Realm, where the magic and monsters you call Duel Monsters are quite real."

"What? No way!" Joy yelled. She had never been to the Shadow Realm before, and Katilli had only briefly described it to her. She said it was a place of darkness and sorrow, and it had a strong connection to the Shadow Games of old. Joy had found it fascinating at the time, but now Joy found herself leaning more about it than she wanted to know.

"Heh, why explain what I can show. I have the ability to call forth a beast of immense power. Allow me to show you the power of the Shadow Realm, child."

Joy's eyes grew wide as she saw what Vargon had summoned…

"Oh my God…"

It was the Black Skull Dragon.

The huge dragon roared angrily and took one giant step toward Joy. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she backed as far away from the beast as possible.

_This is not my idea of fun. Katilli, if there was ever a time that I needed you, now is the time. I need a lot of help here. No, I have to do this on my own. Katilli isn't here, and I have to beat this thing. If only I had a monster of my own…wait! Vargon said the monsters from the game are real. Somehow I have to be able to call forth a monster of my own. _

She pulled out her deck and quickly ran through it, looking for something that could stop this monster. She glanced up and paled. It was about to launch an attack! _Come on…where are you?_ She asked desperately. _ Wait! That monster's not in my deck!_ At first she panicked, but then she remembered. She reached into her back pocket to pull out the monster she was looking for, but not before the Black Skull Dragon launched its fiery attack!

Joy let out a scream as she leaped out of the way of the attack. She tried to get up and move again, but she found that doing that only sent a shock of pain to her ankle. _Shit! I messed up my ankle. But at least I can get rid of this monster…_ She pulled the cards out of her back pocket and held them high – yes, I said cards, people.

"Exodia, annihilate that dragon!" The gigantic form of Exodia appeared in the room and in seconds the Black Skull Dragon was no more.

Vargon appeared in the room, a look of disbelief and shock on his face. "How can you have Exodia? You have never used him! Those cards aren't even in your deck!"

Joy struggled into a semi-standing position. "That's right. I don't keep Exodia in my deck. I keep him apart from my other cards. I don't like to use him in a duel, and the reasons are my own business, Vargon, not yours. Now," she said, looking at him with a smirk. "I'm leaving, and if you try and stop me, Exodia will show you the REAL power of the Shadow Realm." She started to limp away, but stopped at the door. "You underestimated me, Vargon. You thought that by separating me from my dark side, I was nothing more than a defenseless girl. You couldn't be further from the truth. The next time we meet will be the last."

She left Vargon to glare at her back. She knew he wouldn't try anything with Exodia standing there, reading to blast his ass to hell, and she needed to find Katilli. This castle was vast, and she soon got lost within its corridors. _How in the hell can I find Katilli where I don't even know where _I _am?_ "Katilli!" she called out her dark's name. "Katilli, where are you?"

But she received no answer. She finally leaned on the wall, exhausted from limping around dark corridors for hours on end. Her ankle was swollen, she could tell without even looking. _It's a really bad sprain, and I'm making it worse by walking on it. But I have to find Katilli and get the hell out of here. Vargon is going to catch up to me, and I – _

She didn't bother finishing her thought. She sank to the ground, leaning on the wall with a sigh. She was really tired. _Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a second. Then I can keep looking._ She closed her eyes…

…And opened them at the sound of footsteps. She gasped. _Vargon's found me!_ She pulled out her deck, readying herself to summon another monster. Until she saw who it was. "Katilli!"

The sorceress looked like she had been through quite a fight. Her robes were torn in several places, and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. She looked like she was also incredibly exhausted.

"Oh, Joy! Thank Ra you are all right! I was so worried about you!" Her face let up as she went over to her light. Joy got up and made to meet her half way, but stopped when she stepped down on her injured leg. She let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, her face pale.

Katilli gasped and knelt down beside Joy. "What is wrong, Joy? You are injured!" She noticed Joy's injured ankle and winced at the sight. Joy looked down and for the first time saw that she had not sprained her ankle as she had earlier suspected, but that it was badly burned. _I've been walking on that all this time? No wonder it hurts so badly._

"What did this?" Katilli demanded. Joy sighed.

"The Black Skull Dragon. Vargon summoned it and attacked me, but I pulled out Exodia and got rid of it."

Katilli's eyes grew wide and she paled. "You summoned the Forbidden One? Did it –"

"No, Katilli. I am fine except that the dragon managed to burn me before I summoned Exodia. I didn't even know that's what happened. I didn't look at the ankle till just now. But I'll be all right once we get out of here."

"Here, lean on my staff for awhile. I cannot heal you until we get to the Castle of Rebirth."

"Castle of Rebirth?" Joy questioned curiously, tilting her head at her dark side.

"You shall see soon enough. Come. We must move quickly."

As they moved toward the exit together, both of them had the same thought and worry.

_I hope that Yami and Kaiba are all right…_

* * *

Joy: Well, there you have it. Chapter 7. I thank my readers for reading, and hope you all tune in next time.

The next chapter is gonna focus on Yami and Seto and what they are up to. Will they find Katilli and Joy? Find out in…um…got it! 'Working Together' Not a bad title if I do say so myself. ;o) Till then, I shall be hugging my Yami plushie. XD


	8. Working Together

Joy: New chapter for you all! Will the friends be reunited in this chapter? You're just gonna have to read and find out! BTW – I still don't own YGO (I just haven't said that in a while and I wanted to clarify for those that were wondering where the disclaimers went).

_kurama'sdarkangel: XD_

(Huggles Yami plushie) This chapter is gonna focus more on Yami and Seto and what they are doing while Joy was taking on Vargon at the Castle of Night. Ready, set, go!

* * *

Working Together

_I can't believe it. Of all the people to get stuck with on a rescue mission, I get stuck with my biggest rival in Duel Monsters. I just better find Joy in one piece or there'll be hell to pay,_ Seto thought with disgust and anger.

_I can't believe it. Of all the people to get stuck with on a rescue mission, I get stuck with my biggest rival in Duel Monsters. I just better find Joy in one piece or there'll be hell to pay,_ Yami thought with disgust and anger.

_Relax, Yami, _Yugi's voice said to him through their link. _It's not so bad having Kaiba on our side. His magic is very powerful thanks to that staff of his. And we could use his help finding and saving Joy and Katilli._

Yami sighed mentally. _You are right, aibou. I just hope –_

Yami's thought was cut short when he and Seto heard a loud roar in the distance. "I don't like the sound of that," Seto muttered, readying his staff.

"Kaiba, I have to tell you something about this Realm you might not know." Seto raised an eyebrow, waiting. "The Shadow Realm is home of all the Duel Monsters. And the monsters are quite real."

Seto's eyes grew wide. "And you just now decided to tell me this?!" he yelled incredulously. "That's kind of important information, Yami!"

Yami frowned. "I was hoping to reach the castle before any unfriendly monsters appeared, Kaiba. But you also do not know that since the monsters are ALL real, we can summon monsters of our own to protect us."

Seto paused a moment, then a smirk appeared on his face. "Whatever attacks us is going to be toast."

As if something heard Seto, another roar sounded, only closer. "Get ready, Kaiba. It looks as though we may need to test that theory of yours." He pulled a card from his deck and held it up. "Dark Magician, come forth!" The purple-clad magician appeared beside him.

"Pharaoh Yami, I am at your command."

"He can talk?" Seto asked. Yami nodded. Seto shrugged and drew out his own monster. "Rise my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The magnificent dragon appeared next to him. He bowed his head low.

"I will attack at your command, my master." Seto nodded.

Out of the darkness came not one, but a horde of Duel Monsters. They formed a circle around them, standing ready to take them down in an instant.

"All right, then. It looks like we will just have to cut our way through. Ready, Dark Magician?"

"Always, my pharaoh."

Seto and his Blue Eyes exchanged a nod.

"ATTACK!" Yami and Seto ordered at the same time.

A great battle ensued as the two Duel Monsters took on the army against them. In order to give their favorite monsters some help, Seto called forth another Blue Eyes and Yami called forth Summoned Skull. The four monsters together were more than a match for any of the monsters they were fighting, but they were still outnumbered. But they were about to get some more help.

In the thick of the battle, Yami looked over to see Seto fighting the Duel Monsters himself using the Sorcerer's Staff. And he wasn't doing a bad job, either. He would aim his staff and cause several monsters to roar in pain before vanishing as if they were never there.

Yami, never one to let anyone fight without him, decided to use the power of his Puzzle to help. Yami closed his eyes and concentrating, focusing his power. The Eye of Ra shown on his head, and a beam of light came from the eye on his Puzzle, striking several monsters at the same time. Then he focused again, hitting several more.

After several moments of continuous fighting, all the enemy monsters had been defeated. Yami and Seto sent their monsters away, both feeling very exhausted from the strenuous battle. "Come," Yami said. We have lost precious time. We must reach the Castle of Night quickly." Seto nodded and they once again continued their journey in silence.

After almost twenty minutes of walking in the blackness of the Shadow Realm, they finally saw the Castle of Night. It was cold and foreboding; a giant dark structure. The two comrades took a second to take in the sight, then headed for it. "Now, we are going to have to fight off some of the monsters in the castle, Kaiba. The castles are home to the Duel Monsters that are in a duelist's respective deck. Meaning that this castle probably houses the monsters that Vargon has in his deck."

"You mean we all have such castles in the Shadow Realm that our monsters live in?" Seto asked. Yami nodded. Seto took that in with a nod. "Then we are going to have to be on our guard."

"Yes. Let us –" Yami was cut short when the door to the castle slowly opened. Seto and Yami pulled out their cards, ready to summon, but they stopped when they saw who it was.

"JOY!" Seto quickly went over to her. "Are you all right?" he asked hastily. Joy blinked up at him in confusion. Katilli looked at the two men in surprise.

"Kaiba?" She looked over at the other. "Yami? What are you two doing here? Oh, never mind. I'm glad you're here."

"Indeed. We were beginning to worry about you two. I am glad you are well, brother."

"I am glad to see you as well, sister, but why are you and Joy separate?"

"A spell was cast on us when we arrived in the Shadow Realm, separating us. No doubt one of Vargon's, but all will be well when we return to our own realm," Katilli explained.

Seto noted how exhausted Joy looked, and how she was so unsteady on her feet. "Joy, are you all right? You look pale. Wait, are the Shadow Realm's powers affecting you?"

Joy smiled weakly. "Worried about me, Kaiba?" Seto felt his face go red as he blushed slightly. He suddenly couldn't find his voice. Joy giggled. "I'm fine, Kaiba. Just a little…" Her voice drifted off as she felt herself losing consciousness. Seto caught her as she fell, his face showing his worry and shock.

"Is she all right?" Yami asked as Seto lifted her up to carry her.

"Yes, but we must take her away from here to another castle. I will transport us to my castle."

The two men nodded in agreement and Katilli raised her staff. The air around them shifted as they were sent through the Shadow Realm to the Castle of Rebirth.

* * *

Joy: Well, there you have it. Everyone is reunited and they're on their way to Katilli and Joy's castle. BTW, in case you didn't notice, I suck at writing battle scenes. (sighs) Oh well. I don't care if I get flamed. In fact, flames will be used to make smores in my back yard. (grins) I said it was Katilli's cuz it was hers before it was Joy's, as Yugi's castle was originally Yami's. They actually share the castles, so they belong to both light and dark halves.

I think I'm gonna do a bit of something cool with the next chapter, and it will center around a secret hidden in the Castle of Rebirth…a secret that Yugi finds out, much to everyone's, especially Katilli's dismay. The next chappie is called 'The Golden Door.' Till then, don't forget to review and see ya next time!


	9. The Golden Door

Joy: Next chapter ready for you! Chapter Nine! When I last left ya, everyone was reunited after a fight scene, and they all teleported to the Castle of Rebirth. Hey, I just broke my record for reviews! This story now has more reviews than Wings of the Phoenix! (jumps up and down happily) Thanks to all my reviewers!

_Yugi-angel: Yeah! Glad for your review, YA! (smiles)_

_kurama'sdarkangel1: (grins) Glad you liked it. I thought it was funny that they were thinking the same thing about each other. You got me my tie-breaking review! (gives Dark Angel a trophy of her favorite character) For you! I believe Kurama is your favorite, right? (huggles Yami plushie) :oD_

Now on to the chapter! Ready, set, go!

* * *

The Golden Door

They reappeared in another spacious castle, but it was a LOT more inviting and brightly lit. The foursome was immediately by the Dark Magician Girl. "Oh, Mistress Katilli! What happened to Mistress Joy?"

"It's a long story, Dark Magician Girl. For now, we must take her to a room to rest." Katilli turned to the others. "We can relax for a moment. Mortals are protected from the effects of the Shadow Realm while inside these castles. Seto, if you will follow me." Seto nodded, and followed the sorceress with Joy still unconscious in his arms.

_Do you want to come out for a bit, Yugi?_

_ Sure do!_

Yami chuckled at his the eagerness of his light, and closed his eyes. An instant later, Yugi appeared beside him, wearing a big smile. "I'm gonna go explore the castle. Tell me when Joy wakes up!" He called as he ran off.

"Be careful, Yugi," Yami warned, watching him leave through a door.

Seto walked over to him. "I put Joy in a bed and Katilli is taking care of her injury. Where's Yugi going?"

"He is going to explore the castle… I just wish he wasn't so eager. Even here in this castle, we must be on our guard."

"You go help Katilli. I'll go with Yugi. If anyone evil shows up, my Blue Eyes will tear them apart." He walked after the teenager. Yami sighed, but went to see if he could help his sister.

Yugi went deeper into the castle, occasionally stopping to speak to familiar Duel Monsters, like the one of Joy's Dark Magicians. Then he came upon a large golden door. He stopped in front of it, staring up at the elaborate design.

_I wonder where this door leads to…_

"Yugi." Yugi turned to see Seto coming up to him. Seto looked down to see the Millennium Puzzle. It was glowing slightly. "Why is your Puzzle glowing?"

"Hey, Kaiba. I don't know. It must have just started doing that." He didn't sense anything, good or bad. He shrugged. "It must be Yami making the Puzzle glow. He sometimes does that when he's in a good mood. I was just about to find out where this door leads. Are you coming in here with me?"

"Yeah. I told Yami I would come with you."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "He worries too much." Seto smirked and agreed. "Well, let's go." He and Seto pushed open the door. The room was pitch black, except for a light in the center. The light was caused by a clear glass crystal that hovered just above a white pedestal. "Wow!" Yugi exclaimed, going up to the crystal. "It's magnificent, isn't it?"

"Indeed, but it's also foreboding," Seto added, glaring at the stone.

"What do you mean, Kaiba?"

Seto continued to glare at the crystal. "I can't put my finger on it. I just feel that this is not something to be messed with." He put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Let's go, Yugi." Yugi nodded and they started to walk out of the room.

Just before he reached the door, Yugi thought he heard something. Like a voice calling out his name. "Did you hear that?" he asked Kaiba, pausing just inside the door.

"No, but then again, you could be hearing Yami through that link of yours."

Yugi nodded, and then concentrated. _Yami? Did you say something?_

_ No, I said nothing, aibou. Why?_

_ I heard a voice, or at least I thought I did. Maybe I was just hearing things._

_ Where are you? Is Kaiba there?_

_ He's here, don't worry. We just found the most interesting crystal. But Kaiba didn't like it, so we're leaving it. We'll be there in a few minutes, Yami._

_ All right, aibou. See you soon._

"I must have been hearing things. It wasn't Yami. Oh well. Let's go see if Joy is feeling better." Kaiba nodded.

…Meanwhile…

"Everything okay, brother?" Katilli asked. Joy had been healed, but she would need to rest at the castle for the night before they returned to their own world.

"Yes. Kaiba and Yugi will be here shortly. They were investigating what Yugi described as a peculiar crystal." Katilli's eyes immediately doubled in size, but Yami didn't notice right away. "I did not know you had such a thing in –"

"Did he touch it?!" Katilli cried, breaking Yami off suddenly.

Yami blinked. "I do not know. Why do you ask?"

"Yami, this is VERY important. Please ask Yugi if he touched the stone."

"All right." Yami closed his eyes. _Yugi._

_ Yes? Yami is that you?_

_ Yes. Yugi, Katilli wants to know something. Did you touch the crystal you found?_

_ No. We just looked at it, then left. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?_

_ I do not think so. Hold on a moment._ Yami opened his eyes. "He did not touch it." Katilli sighed in relief. "What is so important about it, sister?"

"That stone is under my care for one more month, and NO ONE must be allowed to touch it. I do not even know how Yugi was able to enter that room. It is supposed to be under a magical spell, a lock preventing anyone, mortal or not, from going inside."

"Perhaps the spell has diminished over time, Katilli."

"That is not possible." Then her eyes widened again as she realized what must have happened. "The Millennium Puzzle! The Puzzle must have reacted to the spell somehow and negated it!"

Just then, Seto and Yugi entered the room. "Hey, guys! How's Joy!"

"She is sleeping now. We will have to stay the night, aibou. Then we can return home," Yami explained. Yugi nodded, not really minding staying at a castle full of friendly Duel Monsters.

"Yugi, I must ask you and Yami for a favor. Kaiba, you can take the guest room across the hall." Seto nodded, then left, giving Joy one more look to confirm she was all right. He closed the door behind him. "Yugi, that golden door was not supposed to be entered. It was locked. How did you break the spell on the door?"

Yugi blinked. "I didn't know it was locked. I was just curious. I promise not to go back in. I really didn't touch anything." Katilli gave him a stern look. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Sister, I am sure he meant no harm. He did not know the room was off limits."

"Yami, the Puzzle reacted with that spell when Yugi was near the door. That stone is not just any old stone. It houses a dangerous sorcerer…an evil being bent on taking control of the world. If he were to be freed, it could be disastrous." She turned back to Yugi. "Yugi, I know you didn't mean anything by it, but I must ask you to let Yami take over and for you to stay in your soul room until we return to our world."

"But, I promise not to go back to the room. I don't want to stay in my soul room all night."

"Yugi, the stone is very powerful, and you may not be safe from anything that happens. It's really for your sake that I ask this of you. Yami can fight off any spell or enchantment; you, however, may not be able to do the same." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Please understand." Yugi sighed. Katilli addressed Yami. "And to make sure that the evil thing doesn't try anything, I must also ask that you two cut off the link – temporarily of course – until we are return. That way nothing will happen. The sorcerer seems to be able to manipulate the Items and is able to talk to Yugi mentally. We can't let that monster get loose. It's only for the night. Is it a deal?" She looked at Yugi with pleading eyes.

Yugi looked down at the ground. He really didn't like missing out on sleeping at the castle, and he didn't like having the link between himself and Yami blocked out for an entire night. But he didn't see that there was much of a choice.

Yami could feel his light's disappointment and worry, and he himself felt a little wary of cutting off the link in such a way for that length of time. But, like Yugi, he didn't see any other option. If that evil sorcerer was somehow able to manipulate Yugi or the Puzzle, or use the link negatively, it could be disastrous.

They both nodded slowly. Katilli took a deep breath, relieved.

The Puzzle glowed and the two became one, with Yami in control. "I hope you realize that this is not something either of us is used to, sister."

"I know Yami. And I thank you both for your patience. Please tell Yugi that I am sorry, and I am grateful for his cooperation." Yami nodded, and then went to his own room to settle in for the night.

_Yugi, Katilli thanks you for agreeing to this, and she is sorry for having to ask this of you. Of us."_

_ I understand…I think. I mean, that stone is dangerous and all, but I promised not to touch it, and…she doesn't believe me._

_ She does, aibou. She just wants to make sure that nothing bad happens to any of us._

_ I guess so. I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow._

_ It's temporary. I promise. I will make sure that first thing in the morning, you get control. And you can have it for as long as you like._ Yami vowed with a smile, trying to send reassuring thoughts through the link while sensing sadness and disappointment from Yugi.

_ Okay. Good night, Yami._

_ Good night, Yugi._

With that, the link was cut.

* * *

Joy: Whew, a longer chapter than before. (smiles) Well, I wonder if any of you readers can guess who is trapped in the crystal. Send in your guesses when you review, which I hope you do.

BTW: I had planned this chapter a lot differently, and then when I sat down to actually type it, it turned out totally different. For example, I had Yugi going into the room alone and falling into some sort of trance in my originally chapter. But I changed in unexpectedly. I suddenly wanted Seto to see the stone at the same time as Yugi. Let me know if this chapter sounded dumb or confusing, and I may go back and change it…

Anyway, I am gonna look over what I have down for the next chapter and tweak it a bit before posting it. But I may not post it until I get a review or two, so REVIEW. The next chapter is called "Solitude", and it revolves mostly around Yugi being stuck in his soul room with only his thoughts as company. Poor Yugi. T-T Well, see ya next time!


	10. Solitude

Joy: I'm back with Chapter Ten! And some more reviews!

_Yugi-angel: Worry not. All your questions will be answered. :o)_

_kurama'sdarkangel: Glad you like it! :oD And I'm also glad you like the chappie!_

When I last left ya, Yami and Yugi agreed to block their mind link for the night after Yugi finds a mysterious crystal housing and evil ancient sorcerer. Ready, set, go!

* * *

Solitude

Yugi found himself all alone in his soul room, with no one to talk to at all. He sighed, looking around at all the toys. He wasn't very tired at the moment, so he decided he would find something to do. The more he distracted himself, the faster the time would go. Then he could get out of his soul room and hang out with his friends again. But…

_What if Yami doesn't let me back out? What if he's mad at me for going into that room, just like Katilli is? I didn't mean to make everyone angry, but it just always turns out that way. I should have asked her before running off like that. It's her castle, and I totally acted selfish and inconsiderate._

He sighed again, sitting on the floor beside a broken up puzzle. He started to work it absentmindedly. His thoughts swirled around his head, plaguing him. He had never felt so depressed before, not even when the bullies at school had beat him up or people teased him. It was almost…unnatural. But he couldn't help feeling this way.

_I should have just stayed with Yami. It wouldn't have been so bad to wait with him until Katilli got done. I totally blew Joy off by being so eager to look around. I am such a baka. I should have made sure she was okay before anything else. Some friend I am._

Suddenly Yugi's soul room got very cold. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He went to the bed and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around himself. But it didn't block the coldness, and he only shivered more. "What's going on? Why is it so cold in here?" he wondered aloud.

"It's because of me, boy."

Yugi gasped, taking a step back only to fall on the bed. His eyes were wide with fear. "W-Who's there?" he asked, shivering harder with fear and the cold.

"I am." There was a flash and then Yugi saw him. He looked amazingly familiar.

"K-Kaiba?" he stammered in surprise. The man wore ancient Egyptian robes and his features were much more pronounced. Yugi gasped in realization. This wasn't Kaiba. "You're Sorcerer Seto!"

The man closed his eyes and smirked, looking much like the young CEO. "You are very perceptive, young man. I am Sorcerer Seto. And you, Yugi Moto, are the Chosen One."

"H-How did you get in here – Wait! You are the one trapped in that crystal, aren't you?"

"I was." Sorcerer Seto nodded once.

"What do you mean? I never touched that stone! There's no way that you could have freed yourself!"

Sorcerer Seto chuckled. "Katilli forgot one important detail, Yugi. I can escape when an Item holder enters that room for more than one minute. And I have. Only I have no body of my own, so I decided to wander into your mind. Especially when I sensed how depressed you were."

Yugi's mind raced with the new information. _Oh no! I ended up letting him out after all. I set the most evil sorcerer known to Earth free! It's all my fault!_

The other person in the room noted how sad and upset the teen was. He frowned. "Yugi Moto."

Yugi looked up. He felt totally trapped. Without the link, he couldn't call on Yami to help him. He was all alone with the most dangerous sorcerer ever. "What do you want?"

"Yugi, there is someone out there more dangerous than myself, and we both know who it is."

Yugi blinked, then his face lit up with recognition. "Vargon!" The sorcerer nodded.

"Yes. That bastard grows more powerful each hour he stays in the Shadow Realm, Yugi. Soon he will be able to return to your world, and then he will not be so easily banished." He took a step toward the boy, causing him to jump. He sighed. "Yugi, you aren't going to believe this, but I came here to help you."

"You're right, I don't believe you. You aren't going to snare me with your tricks anymore. Get out of my soul room!"

"Yugi, I am not leaving until you hear me out." Silence answered him. "All right. I am here because not even Seto Kaiba will be able to harness all the powers of the staff of mine, and you are going to need all the magic you can to defeat Vargon. The only way to beat him is to work together, and I want to redeem myself for all the trouble I have caused in the past."

"Redeem yourself?" Yugi repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Five millennia in a Ra damned crystal makes you reflect a little. I realized what was really important to me, and I want to help you. I also what to make sure you and the others are able to beat that bastard back and finish this thing safely."

Yugi was unsure if he should trust Sorcerer Seto. "How do I know you're not just trying to trick us into letting you get your staff back so you can blast us all? How can I trust you?"

"I promise you, Yugi. One day I will win your trust. But for now, all I can do is ask you to let me keep you company, since your link with your dark is still blocked." He noted Yugi's surprise. "I know because you didn't call on him, and because I can feel it while in your soul room."

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice, so you can stay. On two conditions." The sorcerer waited. "One, you don't go into Yami's soul room, no matter what. And two, you make it warmer in here. I'm freezing!"

Sorcerer Seto stifled a chuckle and nodded, agreeing to the terms. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly the room got warmer. It was suddenly just the right temperature. Yugi removed the blanket, but stayed on the bed.

"Thank you. So why did you want to stay with me?" Yugi was still wary of this man, and told himself to be careful as long as he was around.

"No reason, I guess. Just to keep you from being completely alone. I know Yami is around, but without the link, it could get lonely. I know what it is like to spend a long period of time in solitude."

"Will you have to go back into the crystal after we beat Vargon?" Yugi asked.

Sorcerer Seto looked thoughtful. "I do not know. I will do my best not to have to go back, but if that is my curse, than I will accept it. I brought it on myself, after all. Nothing can come of denying it."

Yugi eyed the spirit curiously. _Well, he certainly seems like he wants to gain my trust, but I will have to keep my eye on him tonight. Then I can decide what to do in the morning…Oh boy! Yami is going to find out about the sorcerer when the link opens back up tomorrow! I will have to think of something. In the meantime, it looks like I have a company tonight._

* * *

Joy: There you go. Another chapter. It looks like Sorcerer Seto is on the good guys' side for now. And he's going to keep Yugi from only having himself to talk to all night. So it might not be so hard on him after all.

The next chapter is called 'Can You Keep A Secret?' Sorcerer Seto and Yugi seem to be getting along fine, but what happens when Yami and the others return and Yami wants to reopen the link? Will he find out about the other spirit with Yugi?

Don't forget to review!


	11. Can You Keep A Secret?

Joy: I have decided to spoil my readers and reviewers by putting this chapter up before I get any reviews. I just like the way this is going. I expect good reviews for this. ;o) Don't disappoint me, guys and gals!

Last time, Sorcerer Seto appeared in Yugi's soul room, swearing that he has changed in ways and turned over a new leaf. Care to see what happens next? BTW: I'll be calling Sorcerer Seto both Sorcerer or Priest Seto too, so be ready for that. Ready, set, go!

* * *

Can You Keep A Secret?

Yugi and Sorcerer spent the night talking about ancient Egypt and what it was like living there. Yugi was really interested and Sorcerer was only too happy to give a great deal of details about the subject. They spent so long talking that neither of them noticed the night was fading back into day.

Outside the boy's mind, Yami and the others were already awake. Joy was all better and wide awake. She was, of course, thrilled by all her Duel Monsters being real and chatting freely with them, talking of recent battles and such. Seto was not too far away from the girl. Yami smirked at the sight of the CEO taking on the job of protector for the girl. _That's supposed to be Katilli's job. Still, it is refreshing to know that Kaiba may have a heart somewhere in that chest of his._

"Yami, where's Yugi?" Joy asked suddenly. Then she paused, staring off into space for a second. Yami knew that it meant Katilli was telling her. "What?" she gasped. "Katilli, that was not very smart of you! Or you, either, Yami!" She turned to him, a little angry. Yami blinked in confusion. "What if Yugi needed you during the night? What if he were in trouble? What if that sorcerer went into Yugi's soul room? There would be no way for him to contact you for help!"

Yami felt his heart catch in his throat. _Dear Ra! She's right! What if…_

Katilli appeared, looking worried. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Let's go back right now, and Yami and Yugi can switch places. I'm sure he's all right, aibou."

Joy glared at her for a moment, and then nodded. In a flash, the four of them vanished, reappearing in Yugi's room over the Game Shop. "Now, contact Yugi, Yami. You can switch with him now," Joy said. Yami nodded.

He closed his eyes, opening the link with his aibou.

Yugi and Sorcerer were playing a game where they were pretending to be super heroes. Yugi had named himself Captain Cool and Sorcerer was Egyptian Man. They even conjured up costumes. And they each had a squirt gun in their hands, spraying water on each other. (AN: I'm sorry, I just have to add some humor here. ROFLMAO Can you imagine this setup? LMAO)

"You will never stop me, Captain Cool!" Sorcerer called out as he aim a stream of water at Yugi, which he narrowly ducked.

"You want to bet? I am more powerful than you, Egypt-" Yugi stopped in mid-sentence, causing Sorcerer Seto to look at him in concern.

"What is it, Yugi?" Sorcerer asked.

"It's Yami! He's opening the link! What if he finds out you're here?" Yugi was so nervous.

"Relax, Yugi. If you don't want him to know, just block your feelings and when you talk to him, just act natural," the priest suggested helpfully.

"Yeah, you're right."

_Yugi? Are you all right, aibou?_ Yami sounded very worried. Yugi shook his head with a small smile as he pictured Yami standing there worrying about him for nothing…again.

_ Yes, Yami. I am right here. I'm fine._ Yugi felt of rush of relief through their link.

_ Did you sleep well?_ the spirit asked. Yugi then realized that he had not gotten even a moment of sleep last night, and that even with that fact in his head, he found himself to not be tired at all. He had been having too much fun to notice.

_ Actually, I didn't really sleep at all._

_ Oh? _The spirit sounded worried again, and it showed with the emotions the boy was getting from him.

_ But it's okay. I'm not really tired._

_ If you say so. Now, do you want to take over, aibou? I did promise you full control for as long as you like, remember?_

Now Yugi had a dilemma. What should he say? He didn't want to assume control when the priest was still there, but he definitely couldn't tell Yami what was up, and even more – he didn't really want to leave his soul room when he was having so much fun in it. It was the first time since being with the Puzzle that he didn't want to assume control after leaving a dangerous place.

_ I remember Yami, but I don't really feel like taking over. I, um…I want to…I want to stay in my soul room and think for awhile. Besides, I don't really want to talk to anyone right now._ In response, confusion was immediately sent his way. Then it was joined by concern.

_ But, Yugi. I thought you would be eager to get out after a whole night in your soul room. Are you sure you are all right?_

_ I'm fine, Yami. Stop worrying so much. I just think it would be best if I stayed in here._ Now Yugi was sensing a pang of guilt added to the already large amount of emotions sent his way. Yugi wondered why Yami felt guilty, but shrugged it off. Maybe he tripped or bumped into someone.

_ …if you really want not to come out…_

_ Trust me. It's for the best. Besides, you hardly ever get control outside of dueling and me being in danger, so relax and spend some time with the others._

_ All right, aibou. Let me know when you want to switch._

_ Okay, but you may get control for awhile, since there are a lot of things for me to figure out. Enjoy it, Yami._

With that, Yugi ended his conversation and put back his mental block. He felt shock from Yami's side of the link, but he had no option. He didn't want it to slip that he was housing another spirit inside his mind. Yami would be angry and try to send the spirit to the shadow realm or something. _He's too protective sometimes,_ Yugi thought with a small smile.

He turned back to Sorcerer. "Everything okay, now, Yugi?" the priest asked. Yugi nodded and the two of them resumed their game.

Yami sighed as he opened his eyes. Joy noticed he had not switched. She raised her eyebrow. "Is Yugi coming out? Is he all right? What happened?"

"He is all right, but he refuses to switch back just now. He claims to have things to think about." He looked worried and downcast.

Joy raised an eyebrow. Then she looked down in thought. _Yugi has never asked to stay in his soul room as long as I have known him. Something must be up._ "Yugi must be upset about last night. He must feel depressed and left out."

Yami looked guilty. "I never should have blocked him out."

"There was no other option at the time, brother. I am sure everything will work out."

"But he has blocked me out, Katilli! I can't even sense his feelings anymore!" Yami felt so helpless unable to do anything for his hikari.

Katilli was feeling the same way. She felt guilty about having forced Yugi into his soul room, and now he felt upset and she couldn't help but blame herself. "I am sorry to have hurt Yugi, Yami, I just…I didn't know what else to do."

"Maybe I should go inside your head and talk to him, Yami. Maybe I can get him to lower the block," Joy offered.

Seto had been standing against the wall, completely silent. He finally decided to say something. "You know, if the kid wanted to talk to Yami or anyone else, he wouldn't have put that block up. It might be that he wants some time alone. If you push to hard, you'll only succeed in making things worse."

"Then what do you suggest, Kaiba?" Joy asked with a frown.

"I suggest leaving him be for a while. It may be the best thing for him at the moment. When he's ready to talk or come out, he will. Don't strangle him." With that, Kaiba straightened. "I'm going downstairs to call my limo. Are you staying here or going back to the Manor with me, Joy?"

Joy looked thoughtful for a second. _Kaiba has a point. But I can't help but feel that there is _something _we can do for Yugi._ She sighed softly, and then nodded. "I'll be down in a few moments." Seto nodded, then left the room. Joy turned her attention to Yami. He looked so lost and sad. She didn't want to leave him, but she also knew there wasn't much she could do to comfort him. "Yami, I am going to the Manor with Kaiba, but I'm coming back over later this afternoon, okay?"

Yami nodded. "Thank you for trying to help, Joy. I will see you later." Joy left to go downstairs with Seto. Katilli and Yami were left alone.

"Brother, I am terribly sorry. I hope Yugi isn't too angry with me."

"No, sister. I am sure it is I who holds most of his anger at the moment."

…Meanwhile…

"Got any twos?" Sorcerer asked. Yugi looked at his hand.

"Nope. Go fish."

"Blast. You are winning…again."

Yugi laughed lightly. "Well, I AM the King of Games…well, me and Yami are, at least." Sorcerer smiled.

"Indeed." He paused. "Do you think he is worried about the block you put up?"

"Oh, I KNOW he is, Sorcerer. But I'm not sure what to do. I can't have him finding out about you till then."

"Perhaps if I left for a while…" Sorcerer suggested. He really didn't want to go, but he also didn't want the pharaoh to worry about his hikari.

Yugi could sense all his dark's emotions…distress, guilt, sadness, confusion, and concern. "I don't really want you to go. After all, we are having fun, aren't we? And besides, where will you go? What if Yami or Katilli sense or see you?"

"Oh, I think I can avoid the two spirits for awhile. I can find some hiding places in the city, and I can always come back later… Like during the evening or when Yami is busy or distracted," he explained, then added, "That is, if you really want me to return to your soul room."

"I think that might be fun. Besides, remember? I want to keep an eye on you to make sure you really have changed."

"Absolutely, Yugi. I am eager to prove myself." He stood up from his seat at the small table. "Now, I will go, but I will return later. I promise to be on my best behavior, young man, if you will do the same."

Yugi smiled. "You bet. Don't worry about me!"

"I think Yami does enough of that for both of us!" They both chuckled, then Sorcerer vanished, saying goodbye as he did so.

"Goodbye, Sorcerer."

…Later…

Yami was sitting in Yugi's bed with a book in his hand but not really reading it. He was still worried about Yugi. Then he felt something in the back of his head. He dropped the book.

_You worry too much, Yami,_ Yugi said with a small laugh.

_Yugi! Thank goodness you took down the block! Why did you block me like that? Are you all right?_

_I'm okay, Yami. I blocked the link that you didn't have to listen to all my random thoughts._

_ I would not have minded that in the least, aibou._

_ Well, I just needed some time by myself. But I'm ready to come out of my soul room if it all right, Yami._

_ It most certainly is, hikari._ Yami smiled. Maybe everything was going to be all right, after all.

The puzzle glowed and Yugi took over. He blinked, then looked around. _When did we get home, Yami?_

_ We teleported right to the Game Shop, aibou._

_ Oh, well, that's good I guess._ Yugi picked up the book Yami had dropped and put it on the bookshelf. He felt relief coming from the link he and Yami shared, as well as a bit more confusion and guilt. _Anything up, Yami?_

_ I…I am sorry, Yugi. Sorry about last night._

_ Oh, well, that's okay, Yami. It's not your fault. Mostly mine for going into that room and-_ A knock at the front door broke him off. _Hold on, Yami. Someone's at the door. We'll talk later. _Yugi went down to see who it was. He opened the door to see a familiar face. "Joy!"

Joy looked happily surprised. She grinned at her friend. "Great to see you, Yugi! Thank goodness you're okay. We were worried. Why the secrecy, buddy?"

"No secrecy, Joy. I just needed some time to think, that's all," Yugi explained, secretly hoping his lie was enough to fool her. Joy nodded in agreement, much to Yugi's relief.

"So, then. We all decided we needed some R and R after all that excitement, so do you want to go to the arcade? We can play that new racing game they have."

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Joy: Whew! Two thousand words on that one! Nice! I just didn't think I could stop until I got Yugi out of his soul room.

A few notes. I am gonna try to crank out another chapter soon, but I am not gonna post anything until I can get some thoughts down on paper and I get a few reviews. It might take a few days to post the new chapter, so be patient. ;o)

The next chapter is gonna be entitled… 'Swallowing Royal Pride'. Yami tries to figure out what Yugi is hiding, and the gang may just get the shock of their lives – in more ways than one. So till then, review, everybody! :o)


	12. Swallowing Royal Pride

Joy: Chappie Twelve coming at you! Gomen nasai for the long delay, folks! (bows apologetically) I ran into a bit of a block. I didn't like how I had this chapter originally, so I re-wrote the whole chapter. That's what took me so long. But I think I've gotten back on track with how I want it. I got a review for both my chapters, so I decided to update.

_kurama'sdarkangel: Yeah, don't worry. Priest Seto may seem bad at just coming in like that, but he plays a major part in the rest of the story. I thought the fun parts were cool, too!_

So in this chapter, Yami tries to find out what Yugi is hiding and there is a bit of R&R time for the characters… Ready, set, go!

* * *

Swallowing Royal Pride

Yami paced in his soul room as Yugi walked with Joy to the arcade. He was glad that Yugi seemed to be all right, but he wasn't glad when he sensed that Yugi was hiding something from him. He could feel it, and it didn't help that Yugi was blocking a lot of his feelings from Yami. He was determined to find out what was going on. Another problem he felt was that Yugi was tired. He could feel it.

_Yugi, is there anything you want to tell me?_

_ Mmm…? What do you mean, Yami?_

_ Well, I just feel that you are not telling me something of great importance. I am not saying that you are lying to being deceitful or anything like that, but I am concerned. You know you can trust me, don't you, aibou?_

_ Of course I can trust you, Yami. You're my dark side and more importantly, I think of you as a brother. I trust you a lot, Yami._

_ That is good, but what else?_

_ There is nothing else, Yami. You are just being your worried self. Not that I mind. It's just like you to worry about me. It's just that this time, there is no reason to. I'm fine._

_ All right. If you say so. Just let me know if there is anything we need to discuss._

_ I will, Yami._

Joy was meanwhile also in the midst of a conversation with her own dark side.

_Joy, I feel that there is something different about Yugi._

_ What do you mean, Katilli? He seems fine to me, except that he looks a bit tired._

_ Yes, he does at that…that may be the problem._

_ But he would definitely tell us if something was up, so don't worry. You're starting to sound like Yami._

Katilli chuckled. _As you wish, aibou._

Just then the two friends made it to the arcade. It was crowded, as it was summer vacation and everyone was taking the time to have as much fun as possible. Joy led Yugi off to the new game she mentioned, and the two of them were immediately engrossed in it. In fact they spend most of the afternoon playing it, and they drew quite a crowd to them by the end, because of the way the two of them ran on the will to win against each other. But when all was said and done, everyone was surprised that Yugi and Joy had tied.

It was the first time Yugi – the King of Games – had tied at a game. It was not a loss, not by a long shot. In fact, they would have played another game to break the tie, but Yugi suddenly felt that he couldn't play anymore. He was very tired, the lack of sleep the night before and the game itself had drained him. He wanted to continue, but he felt that he would fall asleep sitting up if he tried to stay awake much longer.

"Joy, let's break the tie tomorrow, okay? I'm feeling a little tired."

"Sure thing, Yugi. Do you want me to walk home with you?"

"Could you, please?" Joy nodded and they left.

As they walked home, Joy nodded that Yugi's eyes drooped a little every now and then. "Hey, Yugi. If you're not careful, you'll start sleepwalking." Yugi smiled wearily at her.

"I think I'll make it, but if not, Yami can take over."

_Perhaps I should, hikari. You seem to be falling asleep on your feet._

_ Okay. Just till we get home._

_ Yes._

The puzzle glowed and Yami blinked, then turned to Joy. "Yugi agreed to let me take over until we get home."

"He seems really tired. I hope he's not coming down with something."

"So do I." Yami hated it when Yugi got sick. He felt helpless not being able to simply make the sickness go away with the snap of his fingers. "I am sure after some rest he will be just fine." Joy nodded in agreement. Finally they reached the Game Shop. Joy bid Yami farewell, assuring him that she would visit tomorrow to check up on Yugi and the two parted company.

Yami went upstairs to his light's bedroom and released control to Yugi. The boy was now fast asleep in bed. Yami pulled the covers over him and watched him for a short time as he slept, making sure the boy was safe, and then retreated to his soul room.

…Meanwhile…

Joy walked back to Kaiba Manor, humming a tune off-key. Katilli chuckled at her light's cheerfulness. _She certainly takes the term hikari seriously._ They got past the guards and entered the house, to be immediately greeted by an ecstatic Mokuba.

"Thank goodness you're here, Joy."

"What's up, Mokuba?" Joy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm bored near to death! Seto's working at Kaiba Corp. today. Can you hang out with me?"

"Sure thing, Mokuba. What do you want to do? Watch movies or TV? Play video games? You name it, kiddo, and we'll get right on it."

Mokuba beamed up at her, his grin big and bright. "I want to learn some English."

Joy looked shocked. None of them knew much English except for her. They all spoke Japanese. "Mokuba, why the urge to learn it? It's not an easy language to learn."

"I know, but I like to be challenged and I think it would be cool to speak with you in your other language. That way we could talk to each other and Seto wouldn't know what we said."

_I knew there was an alternative motive to learning another language._ "Well, all right, Mokuba, but I can't teach you English in one day. We'll start with some simple stuff first, and see how well you learn it. Okay? We'll take it slow, 'cuz it's not easy to learn another language. (AN: Tell me about it. V-V)

Mokuba nodded is head vigorously, then followed the girl into the living room, where he set about learning some English terms.

...Later…

Yugi was fast asleep when a voice woke him…a voice in his mind. But it wasn't Yami's.

_Yugi, wake up. It's important._

Yugi leaped into a sitting position. He concentrated, blocking out Yami and talking to Sorcerer instead.

_(Sorcerer Seto? How -)_

_ Never mind that right now. I have just returned from the Shadow Realm and I have some important information concerning Vargon_ Yugi's curiosity was peaked.

_ (Go on.)_

_ Vargon had allied himself with a mortal man…someone named James Smith._ Yugi felt his blood run cold. James Smith was one of the people responsible for kidnapping him! But how could he have reunited with Vargon? He's in jail. Kaiba told him that when he was still at the hospital.

_ (WHAT?! But that's impossible! James Smith is in jail for kidnapping me a while ago!)_

_ That I know, from reading your thoughts, but I checked up on that as well. It seems that the mortal has simply disappeared from his cell. Metal bars are nothing to one with Vargon's skills, Yugi._

_ (So, Smith has escaped from jail…and he has no doubt reunited with Vargon. Anything else?)_

_ Nothing more just yet, but I am sure that Vargon is waiting…plotting his revenge and wanting to return to the mortal realm that he was banished from. I want to keep close to you, Yugi, and help the pharaoh keep you safe. Are you okay with that?_

_ (No complaints here. We could sure use the extra magic skills you have.)_

_ I have some skills, but without my staff…_

_ (Your staff…Seto Kaiba has it.)_

_ Yes, that I have already observed when I escaped. But no matter. I can still work some magic, and perhaps I will reunite with my staff someday…if I can ever convince the gods that I am trustworthy._

_ (I'm sure you will.)_ Then another thought popped into his head. _(How are you able to talk to me telepathically? I thought only Yami had a link with me.)_

_ (It is a temporary link, Yugi. One of my powers. I can create a link with whomever I choose for a short while. In fact, I must cut the conversation short now. We will talk later, I hope?)_

Yugi smiled. _Absolutely. Talk to you later, Sorcerer._ He felt the link severe, and reopened the link with Yami, who didn't seem to notice, for he himself was fast asleep. Yugi decided to follow his example and was soon fast asleep as well.

…Later still…

Yami reappeared outside the Puzzle, looking at his sleeping aibou. A few minutes later, the boy stirred, slowly opening his eyes and glancing over at his dark with sleepy eyes. "Yami? Everything okay?"

Yami nodded. "Took a nap while you were taking one, and now I'm wide awake. Are you hungry, aibou? I can call for some pizza if you want. I don't trust myself enough in the kitchen." Yugi had taught him how to use the phone, as the pharaoh was not accustomed to modern technology.

"Go ahead, Yami. I am a bit hungry." Yami nodded and went downstairs.

_He's still worried about you._ Sorcerer mused, slightly amused by the pharaoh's actions.

_(I know, but I guess it's okay, since there's nothing I can do to stop that. Besides, it'll keep him on his guard for future events. I have a feeling that things are going to start happening fast if Vargon gets his power back, and I want Yami to be ready. How do I tell him?)_

_ You could tell him that you have a bad feeling or something is going to happen soon. That might keep him alert and not give too much away. After all, he already feels that something is troubling you._

_ (Good idea, Sorcerer. Thanks.)_ Yugi said with a smile.__

_ Anytime._ The connection broke again.

Yami came up the stairs with the pizza a short time later. He glanced at Yugi and almost gasped. _He looks even more tired than before…he's completely exhausted. But why?_

Indeed the young teen was feeling completely drained. He couldn't figure it out either. He had slept for hours, waking up to feel a little rejuventated, only to feel even weaker than before. _What is going on?_ he asked himself, not really having an answer.

He and Yami ate in silence. (AN: Yes, Yami can eat, too. After all, he's in a physical body at the moment. ;o) ) They were both wondering about why Yugi was so drained. Having eaten enough, Yugi let out a deep sigh. "I'm so tired. I think I'm gonna sleep some more, Yami. Talk to you later." With that the boy laid back down and within a second or two was in a deep sleep.

..The Next Day…

"I can't believe you slept all evening and all last night, Yugi," Joy said when she came to check on Yugi the next morning. Seto had decided to tag along, curious about the boy, especially after seeing Joy's concern for him.

"I guess I've just been really tired lately. No problem. I feel much better now," Yugi assured her.

Just then, the phone rang. Yugi went over and answered it. "Kame Game Shop. How may I help you?"

"Yugi? Good. It's me!" Yugi grinned when he recognized the voice.

"Grandpa! It's good to hear from you! How are things in Egypt?" Yugi's grandfather was in Egypt for the summer, working with a team of diggers at an excavation site a few hours from Cairo.

"Things are really picking up here, Yugi. We've made a really big discovery, and we found something really marvelous. This artifact may have some ties to the Millennium Items."

Yugi looked amazed. "Really?"

"Yes. I want to compare the symbol on the artifact with the one on the Millennium Puzzle. That means that you and Yami are going to need to come to Egypt for a week. Are you up to it?"

Yugi was overjoyed. He had always wanted to go to Egypt and this might be an opportunity to find out more about Yami's past. He could sense Yami's enthusiasm through the link. "I would absolutely love to go! And Yami can't wait either! When do we leave?"

"I already made arrangements for you to take a flight over here tomorrow morning at eight. Your ticket is waiting at the airport check-in booth. I'm glad you and Yami are so excited. Take care and I'll see you when you land."

"See you then, grandpa. Goodbye." He hung up and told his friends about the plan to go to Egypt.

"Oh, I want to go soooo bad," Joy said. She wanted to visit all the sights and help out if she could.

"I agree. So why don't we all go? I have a private jet that can take the two of us there. We can leave at the same time and meet up at the airport there," Seto suggested. Joy's eyes lit up at the offer, and she through her arms around Seto in an embrace. Of course, Seto wasn't expecting such a reaction, and he felt his cheeks grow warm as he blushed. He quickly composed himself as Joy released him.

"Arigatou, Kaiba."

"Um…don't mention it."

Meanwhile, Yami was in his soul room, his mind reeling at the thought of returning to Egypt. _I am delighted at the opportunity, but I am also apprehensive. I do not know what to think…what to feel… I will be reentering my homeland. It will be a very interesting trip, but do I really want to go? Will I be able to regain my lost memories by returning to my kingdom? I am almost afraid of facing the land that I cannot really remember ruling, though I know I do. What will it be like?_ He sighed heavily. _I guess I will have to swallow my royal pride and just take this as a learning experience. _

* * *

Joy: (sigh) That was a long chapter, too. Another two thousand words. I want to add more…but I also want to cut it off here for the next chapter. The next chapter is called. 'Three's A Crowd'. It deals with the trip to Egypt, for Yugi and for Joy and Kaiba. I hope to make it this long too, but we'll just have to see.

Till then, review and wait, readers!


	13. Three's A Crowd

Joy: Hey, all! I'm back with another chapter! Chapter Thirteen if I'm not mistaken, and I'm usually not. =P Anyways, I got a slew of reviews! I am overjoyed! (giggles) So, now I'm gonna write a nice long chapter…I hope…

_Kurama'sdarkangel1: Hey! Arigatou! :o) Read on!_

_Yugi-angel: But of course! YAY! HYPER! (grabs bag of candy) ;o)_

_lilipop: Arigatou! = D Yep, Yami does care about Yugi._

_black blade: Okay! = D_

Last time I left ya hanging, Yugi got an invitation from his grandfather to join him in Egypt for a week. Joy and Seto tag along, as does Priest Seto in Yugi's soul room. But Yugi's been a little under the weather – in other words, feeling very tired lately. What's going to happen? Well, just read and find out!

* * *

Three's A Crowd

The group spent the afternoon packing and talking about the trip. It was decided that Mokuba would accompany them, mostly because as Seto put it: "There is no fucking way I am leaving my little brother in Domino alone while I'm hundreds of miles away." Nobody minded, in fact, with all the shit that had been going on, they welcomed the boy. Joy was actually starting to get to know Mokuba, and discovered he had a very unnerving friend. She found that out that very evening…

Joy had said goodnight to the Kaiba brothers and had just climbed into bed when she heard a hissing sound.

_Katilli, did you hear that?_

_ Mmm? No, aibou. I did not. But worry not, I am sure it is just noises of the night. Sleep well, Joy._

_ You too, Katilli._ Joy smiled as her dark side yawned.

She was just about to slip into sleep herself when she heard it again. That strange hissing sound. Then she felt something brush across her leg. Her whole body stiffened. She held in her breath. The object then moved from her leg to her stomach in a slow, slithery motion. She cautiously looked under the covers. Her eyes grew to twice their size when she saw that there was a snake – yes, a snake – on her stomach. You see, Joy hated snakes – she had had a bad experience with one once and didn't care to repeat it. So what did she do, you may ask?

She let out a blood-curling scream, flung off the covers and leaped out off bed.

Seto was just about to doze off when he heard a loud scream coming from Joy's room. He was immediately wide awake and out of bed. He ran to the girl's room, his staff in his hand. _If anyone is in there, they'll be sorry._ He burst into the room, his eyes first falling on the bed. It was seemingly empty.

He looked around frantically. "Joy? Houyoku, where are you?" He was about to panic when he heard another scream, this time coming from the changing wall on the other side of the room. (AN: I don't know what those Ra damned things are called…it's one of those things people go behind when they want to changed clothes, like a folding wall thing…)

Joy ran out from behind it. "Get it away from me! Onegai! AAHHH!"

"Nani?" Seto said as the girl ran from the room, not even bothering to grab her robe. Seto, determined to get to the bottom of all this, went over to the changing wall and spied a look behind it. There, on the floor, was a snake. And Seto knew exactly what was going on. "MOKUBA! GET IN HERE NOW!"

A moment later, a sleepy-eyed boy entered the room. "What's wrong, Seto?"

"I do believe you have some explaining to do. Like how your snake got into Joy's room?"

"Oh man! How did it get in here? I was sure I – oh, wait, maybe I didn't close the lid…oops…"

Seto glared at him for a moment, then went in search of Joy, hoping to find her, calm her down, and then everyone could get back to sleep. He looked through every room, not seeing her. Finally he came to the kitchen, and his search ended. Joy was there, sitting on the floor. Katilli was trying to comfort the still-shaky teenager.

"Joy, I'm sorry. I should have said something earlier. Mokuba has a thing for reptiles. The snake is his. He forgot to close the lid, even though I've warned him about that. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Kaiba. It's just – just that I can't stand snakes. Ever since…" her voice trailed off, and she got a dazed look in her eyes. Seto was astonished to see a tear trailing down her cheek.

_Wow…she must really be afraid._

"Joy has had a bad experience with snakes in the past, Kaiba. I think, however, that she will be needing to stay in another part of the house."

"Of course. There's a lot of other bedrooms in the house."

"Joy? Seto?" a timid voice called from the doorway. The two friends turned to see Mokuba standing there with a guilty face. "Gomen nasai about the snake, Joy. He got loose again. Gomen nasai." He bowed. "It won't happen again."

"It-It's okay, M-Mokuba. I-I'm f-fine. Just – Just nervous," Joy said, avoiding everyone's eyes. "I – I think I'll sleep on the couch…onegai. I don't trust beds right now." Seto nodded in understanding. He sent Mokuba back to bed, and went up to get a few blankets and a pillow while Katilli led her light to the living room couch.

Seto reassured her that no more snakes would come visit her. "I'll make sure of that by closing Mokuba's door and putting a towel under the door."

"Arigatou, Kaiba. Oyasuminasai."

Oyasuminasai, Joy."

…The Next Morning…

Yugi managed to find his way over to the check-in counter at Domino Airport, despite the fact that the place was crowded. He suddenly remembered that he and Yami hadn't talked much about Vargon since the Shadow Realm. He remembered Sorcerer's warning about Vargon's desire to return to the mortal realm, and he decided to talk to Yami about it.

_Yami, I need to talk to you for a moment._

_ I'm listening, as always, Yugi._

_ Well, I…I have a terrible feeling…that…Vargon is trying to regain the power he lost when you banished him. I think he's going to return soon, Yami. I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen._

_ Don't worry, aibou. I will be here to protect you. I promise. Vargon has tasted the power of a Millennium Item and he won't be so quick for another dose. But if it will put your mind at ease, I will be on my guard._

_ And so will __I.__ Arigatou. For everything._

_ No problem, Yugi. Anytime._

They finally boarded the plane, Yugi settling into his seat, sighing peacefully. _Next stop, __Egypt__._

…Meanwhile…

"Hurry the hell up, Kaiba, before I am forced to drag your ass on this Ra damned plane!" Joy practically screamed at the CEO. She had almost completely recovered from her experience last night, though she was still jumpy and irritable. But that's not completely unnatural given what had happened.

"Hold your damn horses, Hoyouku! I'd like to see you drag my ass on the plane! You sure as hell wouldn't get that fucking far!" Seto yelled back. They glared at each other before getting onboard the plane and preparing for the flight.

Joy sat down and sighed contently. "Ni sama, this is going to be a great trip!" Mokuba said with a grin.

"Yeah, kid," Seto replied as he leaned back in his seat.

Joy turned to her friend. "Kaiba, I want to thank you for bringing us to Egypt. It was really nice of you."

'Sure. Don't mention it." Seto looked over at the same time she did and their eyes met. For a long moment, the gaze lingered. Joy found herself leaning closer to Seto and he did the same until their faces almost met.

Joy felt butterflies suddenly rise up in her stomach. Her breath was lost in her lungs as she held her gaze with Seto. She was unable to pull herself away from his deep blue eyes. _His eyes…they look so intense, so hard. They're like two pools of frozen blue water. You could drown in those eyes…What the HELL am I thinking?! It sounds like I'm falling in love with Seto Kaiba! But that can't be true…can it? I mean, he's cute and all, but love? Come on… Still…he's intelligent and witty and _suteki_… Maybe I am, but I'd never tell him._

Seto looked at her just as intently. _She has the most beautiful eyes. They look so soft, so warm, so inviting. Her eyes…they look like two sparkling sapphire gems, shining eternally and…What am I thing?! I can't be falling for her! Though…she's the most wonderful young woman I have ever met. I mean…she fun, smart, witty, she got a great personality and seems to get along with Mokuba just fine…Maybe I am, but I'd never tell her._

Just then Mokuba jump up between them, breaking their stare at each other. "Joy? Can you teach me some more English? Onegai? Can you? I really want to learn!"

…Meanwhile…

_Yugi, I sense something from my reincarnate._

_ (What do you mean, Sorcerer? Are Joy and Kaiba okay?)_ Yugi asked, concerned for his friends, especially since he couldn't be right there with them. Sorcerer smiled, seeming quite pleased.

_ Just fine. In fact, I don't believe that those two have ever been better._

_ (What?)_ Yugi was confused. He didn't know what the priest could have meant by that statement.

_ Yugi, I don't think those two would ever admit it, but I think that they are falling for each other._

_ (You mean in a romantic way? Wow. That's great! Isn't it?)_ Yugi had suspected that those two had started to develop feelings for each other by the way they acted, but he kept his mouth shut just in case he was wrong.

_ It certainly is, my friend. So, how goes the flight?_

_ (So far, so good. But I have a problem that I am afraid to talk to Yami about.) _Yugi let out a sigh as he mentally said that. He was feeling himself growing tired yet again.

_ Oh? Go on._

_ (I've been feeling really tired since I came back from the Shadow Realm. I've been trying to hide it or shake it off, but it's getting more frequent. There are times when I feel so exhausted that I think I might pass out or simply fall asleep. When I do sleep, it's a really deep sleep. I don't know what's going on with me, but it's got me worried, and I'm afraid Yami might start to get worried, too if he notices.)_

_ Mmm…Yugi, I think I might know what's going on. You and Yami share a bond, and that bond is true and strong. Yami is the dark side, that much you already know. But I am not your dark side, Yugi. I am an intruder into your soul room and therefore any contact that you may have with me through anything like you have with Yami puts a strain on your soul…and your mind._

_ (What do you mean?)_

_ Let me put it this way: two is company, but three is a crowd._

_ (So the more contact I have with you, the more strain is put on my mind, because I am not meant to have two spirits in my mind, right?)_

_ Yes. I didn't realize it before, but me occupying your soul room is causing you to become ill. I am afraid I will have to leave your soul room, Yugi. If I don't, you will only get worse. In fact, we really shouldn't have been talking this long._

_ (But where will you go? Don't spirits like you need a body to occupy?)_

_ I will simply have to find another host for awhile and lay dormant. Don't worry. I think I have finally figured out a method for us to communicate without having to be in the same mind. I will contact you later if I can._

With that the ancient sorcerer left Yugi's mind. Yugi suddenly felt so drained, he could barely hold himself in his seat.

_Yami…I…need you to…take over…_

_ Yugi, are you all right? I feel your life energy go way down!_

_ I'm…fine. Just…tired…Take over…onegai…_

The Puzzle glowed as Yami took over. He made sure Yugi was sleeping comfortably in his soul room before getting lost in his own thoughts. _Oh, Yugi. What is happening to you, my hikari? Why are you so exhausted and weak? Is the Shadow Realm somehow responsible? No matter what, Yugi, I WILL find out what is going on and help you overcome this. I swear it._

It wasn't long before a stewardess was announcing that their plane was about to land and for everyone to fasten their seatbelts. Yami did so, and waited silently for the plane to touch down, wondering once again what it would be like to return to his homeland.

…Meanwhile…

Joy and Seto had finally broken their gaze at each other and were just trying to overcome their emotions. Mokuba was busy begging Joy to continue teaching him English. She giggled at the boy's enthusiasm and they were soon engrossed in the lesson. Before anyone knew it, the stewardess was announcing that the plane was about to land.

"Good. Let's make this landing snappy! We have things to do," Seto muttered bitterly. _At least we're finally getting off this flying prison,_ Seto thought, slightly annoyed by the length of the flight. He really hated sitting around doing nothing for hours. He was the type that needed to be doing something all the time. He needed his body to be in motion at all times or he would become restless and irritable.

* * *

Joy: Well, there you have it. The stage is set for Joy and Seto, I think. And Yugi's problem is disovered, but is it solved? And what about the priest? And Vargon? And James Smith? Find out this and more next time! BTW: Suteki means "cool" or "fantastic" in Japanese. Onegai means "please" and Oyasuminasai means "good night".

The next chapter is called...let me think...Meetings and Mysteries. Yeah...I like that title. We'll go with that one. ;o) I honestly just make most of these titles up as I go along. When I write the chapter out on paper, I don't write the title. Anyway, I'm hoping for another good chapter next time, too. It might be up in a few days. I hope I get as many reviews for the next chappie as I did this one. I am so happy right now I could fly...if I _could_ fly that is. = D Till then, relax and review.


	14. Meetings and Mysteries

Joy: Hey people! I'm back with chapter 14!! Whoo Hoo! Reviews I have!

_Yugi-angel: Arigatou for the review! Read on!_

_kurama'sdarkangel1: OMG! ARIGATOU! (huggles plushie) This is soooo kawaii! (grins as a tear falls down her cheek – sniff) Thanks a hundred times! I can't believe it! Thanks for the review, too! (huggles plushie of Yami and Joy some more)_

Last time, Sorcerer had to leave Yugi's soul room because of the mental strain it was putting on Yugi. Meanwhile, Seto and Joy were busy gazing into each other's eyes till Mokuba jumped in. Now what's going to happen to everyone? Read and find out! Ready, set, go!

* * *

Meetings and Mysteries

Yami found his friends and Mr. Moto at Customs. Joy gave his a shocked look, expecting to see Yugi. Yami whispered that he would explain at the hotel. She nodded. They were soon in Mr. Moto's car headed for the Balbeb Hotel. Everyone was quiet, deep in their own thoughts.

_This is so different from __Japan__, yet it is not as ancient looking as I had envisioned. It is more modern than Katilli described, but still shrouded in the same glow and mystery. I hope to someday be able to fully remember what it was like. And what about this artifact that Yugi's jiichan found? What could it be and what is it's connection to the Items?_

_ This is SO cool! I get to explore __Egypt__! One of the places I have always wanted to visit! I am so lucky! I wonder what Yugi's jiichan has to show us… I'll bed it's something really fascinating and it will help unlock Yami's past. I want to help him, but I don't know how? Not even Katilli can help regain his lost memories. But I will do all I can. I know we can accomplish anything as long as we believe in ourselves. What could this discovery be? And why is Kaiba staring at me???_

_ This is an interesting place…so much to see and do…I wonder if I'll get a chance to visit some of those ancient sites later. It may prove useful in getting rid of that Vargon character. I want his damned head on a pike for what he did to Joy…taking her to the Shadow Realm and hurting her. Damn asshole. Mmm…Joy seems to be enjoying herself. She has the biggest smile on her face, yet she looks so…so…intelligent. Like she is deep in thought. Determined. She has a certain fire in her soul that I have never seen before in a girl. I wonder what she's thinking about…_

They finally made it to the hotel. Everyone grabbed their bags and Mr. Moto took them up to the desk, where the receptionist gave them their keys and they went up to their rooms. They were all staying next to each other in separate rooms.

"Why don't you guys explore for a little while? Relax after such a long trip. We can discuss the artifact I recovered after dinner tonight?" Solomon explained. The three nodded. "Good. Dinner is at six sharp, so be back by then. I don't want you three wandering off too far on your own, either, okay? Even you Yami." They agreed.

Joy went in her room and unpacked quickly. "Why the hurry?" Katilli asked, appearing in the room.

"I want to look around before supper, Katilli. That flight made me restless, and we only have an hour to look around before we need to be back."

"We could visit the museum? I saw it on the way here. It is probably only about fifteen minutes from here on foot, and you could site-see on the way."

"Good idea, Katilli! I knew there was a reason I kept you around!" Katilli rolled her eyes and disappeared into her soul room as Joy left her hotel room and headed down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Joy turned to see Seto a few steps behind her.

"Oh, hey, Kaiba. I was just heading to the museum down the street. You can come, too, if you want."

Seto nodded and the two of them walked out of the hotel.

Joy sucked in the fresh air and spun around once in a circle. "It's such a beautiful day here and –" She was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. "Huh? Who could be calling me? Obaasan knows I'm in Egypt…" She took her cell phone out of it's holder on her belt and answered it. "Hello?" She paused, then her eyes grew wide. "Daddy?"

Yami was meanwhile trying hard not worry about Yugi while trying to relax on the hotel's overly comfortable bed. He looked up at the ceiling. He didn't really feel like exploring, at least not until the mysterious artifact was uncovered that evening. _I wonder what it is…_ The pharaoh was very curious and was about to scream from such curiosity.

He wished Solomon would have at least given a hint as to what it was, but at the same time, it would be much better to find out when Yugi was able to be awake and present to view it as well. He closed his eyes, disappearing into his soul room. He crossed over into Yugi's soul room, checking that he was all right and still sleeping soundly. Satisfied, the pharaoh himself fell asleep.

"Daddy? Is that you?"

_ "Yes. I decided to call and check up on you, daughter. I wanted to make sure that everything was going okay in __Japan__."_

Joy looked confused. _He never calls to check up on me…he never has the time._ "I thought you would be too busy to call, Dad. Is something wrong? You're okay, right? Has anything bad happened?"

_ "Calm down, Joy. I'm fine, nothing's wrong. And I would never be too busy to worry about my only child. Now, how's your obaasan?"_

"She's great. She sends her love. How are things in America?"

_ "Great. By the way, dear. You got a package in the mail. I had to sign for you. I hope that's okay. I have it here on my desk at work. Do you want me to have it sent to your grandmother's house?"_

"Sure. That would be awesome. Thanks."

_ "No problem. Oh, I got another call. I'll talk to you later, kiddo. Send my regards to your grandmother."_

"Right. Bye, Daddy."

Joy hangs up the phone, still a little surprised by the call. _That was weird. Daddy never calls to check up on me. And at work? That's just bizarre. I wonder why he called me just about a package… Mmm…"_

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay back home, Houyoku?"

"Sure…I think. That was my father, by the way. He said I had a package and wanted to know if he should send it my way. I told him sure. He also wanted to check up on my and obaasan."

"So what's the problem? You seem worried about something."

"It's just that he NEVER calls to check on me. Even when he goes away for months at a time for business meetings. He just assumes I'm old enough to take care of myself. I wonder why he broke away from that to call me now."

"Maybe he realized that his daughter is more important that his work. Sometimes parents overlook the big things in favor of politics, so to speak. They dive into their work, thinking that they are helping their family, when they are only distancing themselves from those they love. Perhaps your father saw this and is making some time for you for a change. I would welcome it. Hell, sometimes I even forget to spend more than an hour a day with Mokuba. But I am trying to adjust by including him in my life more and more," Seto explained. "Maybe your father is, too."

"Maybe you're right. I shouldn't be so confused by it and just be happy." She smiled. "Thanks, Kaiba. That made me feel better." She gave him a quick hug, making the CEO blush slightly. "Oh, man. Look at the time! We don't have time for the museum now. Oh, well. We can go tomorrow. Come on, Mr. CEO. Let's go back to the hotel."

Seto nodded and followed the girl as she walked back, humming a tune she made-up along the way. He was trying very hard to ignore that part of him that was trying to tell him about emotions and making it seem like Joy was falling for him.

...Later...

_Yami? Are we at the hotel?_ Yami smiled as he heard his light's voice. He was up at last.

_Yes, Yugi. You've been asleep for the entire afternoon. Joy just went down to the lobby to get dinner. It's pizza. Are you hungry?_

_ You bet. Pizza sounds great._

_ Are you feeling better?_

_ Hai. Thanks for switching with me for awhile. I'm ready to take over again._

_ Anytime, aibou. That's part of the reason I'm here._

The Puzzle glowed. Seto looked over to see Yugi checking out the hotel room. "Finally woke up? Did you have a nice nap?" Yugi smiled and nodded. Joy came in at that moment with two large pizzas that Solomon had ordered. Solomon arrived shortly after, and after a brief reunion with his grandson, they all settled down and ate. Yugi, who remembered that it had been awhile since he had eaten, found himself very hungry and ended up eating three slices of pizza before declaring he was full.

After everyone had had their fill, Solomon stood up. "Now I bet you three are incredibly curious as to what the big surprise it and so I will show you. Follow me into my hotel room, please." Everyone stood and went to his room, gasping at what they saw.

In the middle of the room was a golden rectangular pillar that stood almost as tall as Seto. The pillar was covered in hieroglyphics and on the front of the pillar was the Eye of Ra, the same eye that was on all the Millennium Items. Yugi looked down at his Puzzle, which glinted in response. Yami and Katilli appeared at that moment. (Joy had already told Solomon about her earlier.)

"These hieroglyphics tell of a might pharaoh that will come and vanquish the evil in Egypt and free the souls of the people from pain," Katilli read to them. "It is telling about you, brother."

Yami simply nodded, still staring at the object with interest. "Look at this." Everyone turned to where Yugi was looking. On the side of the pillar there was…

"The Millennium Puzzle?" Joy suggested.

"Yes, we noticed it, too. We were wondering if perhaps Yami was not connected to the construction of this pillar."

"He was not," Katilli spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Our father was responsible for making it. It was a soothsayer's vision that compelled him. The soothsayer spoke of an evil that would come, and that building this specific pillar would be of great help in the future and the past. He also spoke of the need to build a special cavern for this pillar, and that no one must know of it's existence outside the royal family, and one other person."

"Who was the other person, Katilli?"

Katilli's eyes narrowed a bit. "Sorcerer Seto."

"So why did Sorcerer Seto get to know about it?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. That is one thing father was not allowed to tell us. But I know it was really important that he know about it's existence. The soothsayer was very specific."

"Perhaps he was in league with Sorcerer Seto the whole time."

"No, father seemed to trust him, and father did not give out trust easily. He was a careful man."

"Then why did he trust the sorcerer?" Seto asked.

"Sorcerer Seto was an old friend of ours, and it was Yami who made him Head Priest, not father. Not that you are a bad judge of character, brother, but Seto had a knack for manipulating trust in high ranking personages. He did it to me, too."

_I'd ask him about the pillar if I could,_ Yugi said to himself. "I wonder…hey, look, the Puzzle on the pillar has an outline on it. It's like a keyhole or something. I wonder if my Puzzle will fit into it."

"It's worth a try, don't you think, Katilli? I mean, what if Yugi's Puzzle is like a key that opens it up somehow? There may be something important inside this thing?" Joy asked.

"Perhaps, but I don't think father would have neglected to tell us that part… I suppose you could try if it's okay with Solomon." Solomon nodded, wanting to know if there was something in the golden pillar.

Yugi took the Puzzle and pushed it into the indentation on the pillar. The Puzzle glowed, and then the pillar itself glowed, and everyone gasped as the room was shrouded in a blinding white light.

When the light faded, Katilli, Yami, and Solomon moved their hands from their faces and cried out.

Joy, Yugi, and Seto had vanished. The Puzzle was on the ground, along with Joy's necklace and Seto's watch/staff, the only things that remained to show that they had even been there.

* * *

Joy: Another big chappie for you all! And a cliffhanger, too! Am I evil? I think I am. I do, I do. }:o) So, what happened to our three adventurers? You are going to have to wait for the next chappie to find out!

The next chapter is called…The Sorcerer's Spell. I'm not gonna tell you much about it as I want it to be a surprise. I want to see if you readers can guess what happened to Yugi, Joy, and Seto. I'll write this next chappie up when I get some reviews, so just click the little button and review! You know you want to! Till then, see ya!


	15. The Sorcerer's Spell

Joy: Hiyas, people! Sorry for the short delay, but I got a little distracted by stuff, plus I've been fighting off the deadly writer's block for a few chapters now. I think I got him under control, so I'm back on track.

I got a review! Thanks Yugi-angel! (grins from ear to ear) Last time we left off, Yugi, Joy, and Seto vanished into thin air, leaving Yami, Katilli, and Yugi's grandfather (Solomon) wondering what the hell happened. Ready, set, go!

* * *

The Sorcerer's Spell

Yami stared at the spot where Yugi stood, completely shocked and speechless. Katilli and Solomon did the same. "Yugi," Yami finally choked out after several moments of silence. He tried to contact his hikari through their link, but without success. He could tell that Katilli was trying to do the same with her link to Joy. Neither of them were able to communicate with their lighter halves.

"What happened?" Solomon asked.

"I do not know," Katilli answered, "but whatever happened has blocked our connections. It is like our links with our lights have been severed. It's like they have vanished along with Seto Kaiba."

"This is beyond horrible. I cannot feel Yugi's presence at all."

"Nor can I feel Joy's." Both spirits could feel the depressing void that was once filled with their hikaris. "What could have happened to them?"

"I think I can explain."

Everyone gasped as Sorcerer Seto appeared before them in physical form. Katilli paled slightly at the sight of the magician. "Sorcerer Seto! How - ?!"

That's not important right now. What is important is our reincarnates."

"You know where they are?" Solomon asked, still grasping at the realization that there was yet another spirit in the room. Sorcerer nodded silently.

"How could you know? Do you have something to do with their disappearance?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the High Priest.

"Involuntarily I do. You see, I was the one who cast the spell on the pillar all those millennia ago. And now those three have set the spell into play. They may be in danger if they are not strong enough to survive it."

"Survive what?" Katilli asked, paling slightly.

"The spell is very powerful, you know. One of the most powerful spells ever to be cast in this or any time. It took a great deal of my magical capabilities to perform it. Left me drained for days." Sorcerer sighed. "I never believed it possible that the spell would be unleashed. I never thought that blasted pillar would be found. Your father was so caught up in that Ra damned prophecy that he never stopped to think about the consequences for that spell."

"What spell is it? Are our reincarnates going to be all right?" Katilli asked.

"I truly cannot be sure. You see, that pillar is more than just a hunk of gold. You read the inscriptions?" Katilli nodded. What you didn't know is what else that soothsayer spoke of, and that is the reason for the spell."

Yami and Katilli placed their attention on the sorcerer as he continued.

…FLASHBACK…

"My Pharaoh, I am so glad that you and your High Priest could make it on such short notice," the hooded soothsayer greeted with a small smile. The two could not see the person's face, but they new it was a female.

"Speak now, woman. The Pharaoh's time is precious," the High Priest said coldly. (AN: This High Priest is NOT Priest Seto. His name is Akmed. ;o) I don't know what Yami's father's name was, so I'll just refer to him as pharaoh. If you know, tell me in a review. )

"Of course, my High Priest. Now, I have called you hear to speak of a prophecy that I have foresaw. There will come a time that a great evil will descend upon this land, threatening all good and shrouding Egypt in darkness. This evil seeks the power of the Millennium items, my Pharaoh, and will stop at nothing to acquire them."

"How can we stop this evil?" the Pharaoh asked intently listening to the woman.

"Worry not, Your Highness, for there is a way. You must build a pillar out of gold. Not a large one, of course. As tall as yourself. A pillar that can only be activated with the Millennium Puzzle. The High Priest must cast a spell upon the pillar that once activated, will bring forth the means of banishing this evil once and for all."

"If I could just cast a spell to get rid of the evil – " Akmed began. The seer stopped him.

"But you cannot. The spell must not be cast by your bloodline. Another High Priest must cast the spell. The High Priest that Pharaoh's son chooses during his reign."

"Why is that?" Akmed asked curiously.

"Only then can the prophecy be fulfilled. On the day that the new priest is chosen, send him to me and I will tell him of the incantation he must use on the pillar. Only your children must know of this, my Pharaoh, or all is lost."

The Pharaoh was quiet for a moment, then turned and left. Akmed glanced at the seer, then followed the ruler. "Your Highness, what should we do about this vision?"

"We start work on the pillar at dawn, Akmed. And send my children to me first thing in the morning. We will carry out this prophecy to the end."

…END FLASHBACK…

"So father's High Priest was present as well, but why did the spell have to be cast by you, Sorcerer?

"I did not know until I went to see the seer."

"What did she say?" Yami asked.

"I swore I would not tell until the prophecy has been fulfilled."

"DAMN IT, SORCERER! Our light's lives are at stake!" Katilli cried out in anger.

"I know, but I also know that their powers are great without Items or guardians. You must have faith in your reincarnates, as I have faith in mine. They will accomplish the task that is before them. Besides," he added, closing his eyes with a sigh, "the spell is irreversible. There is no way for me to bring them back unless they rid the world of the evil that plagues it."

"But the inscriptions said that the PHARAOH must vanquish the evil."

"Look at it again, Katilli," Sorcerer said, his eyes still closed.

She looked over at the writings on the pillar once more. "…In a time of great peril, the people will look to the Chosen One, the mighty pharaoh's descendent, and the great magicians to rid the world of the great evil…" Her eyes widened. "Oh dear Ra…"

It dawned on Yami what it meant. And he knew that there was no way for him, or any of them, to help Yugi, Joy, or Seto now.

"Now you see? The spell has already begun to work it's magic. Our descendents are the only ones that can do this. We cannot help them."

"But they don't have any magic! Sorcerer, Kaiba had your staff, but now he does not." Katilli pointed to the watch/staff on the ground. The priest picked it up and it immediately turned into his staff.

"I know this, Katilli. They are not supposed to already have magic. They must find the magic within themselves to accomplish their goals. They must each overcome hardships and find the strength to carry out their fate, as everyone does. If their believe in themselves, they will succeed. And I know that they can do it. They must. It is their destinies."

* * *

Joy: Well, there's another chapter polished off. Not as long as the last two, but still just as cool. This story is getting interesting, I hope. I want to get some reviews telling me what spell you think the priest cast and where you think everyone ended up. I want to know how obvious this chapter sounded, if it did. Of course, I already know. I just want some input.

The next chapter is…Yugi's Journey. It will center around Yugi and where the hell he ended up when the spell was unleashed. A whole chapter dedicated to Yugi! O-O Can you believe it?

Till then, keep the reviews coming and see ya next time!


	16. Yugi's Journey

Joy: Well, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I've been in a deep battle with the EVIL Writer's Block! NOOO! -.- So…yeah. Been a while. I hope this chapter comes out all right. I had some trouble with it.

_Yugi-angel: Love your yami! Yami is one hot spirit (sighs dreamily)_

_kurama'sdarkangel: =D Yeah, I'm evil. =D Just wait till you read this chapter, you'll see what I mean._

* * *

Yugi's Journey

Yugi appeared with a flash of lightning. He blinked, then his eyes widened as he felt himself falling. He let out a long cry as he fell through the air. It was quite a fall, and he thoroughly expected a sudden pain-inducing stop, but to his amazement, he found his fall slow down to a crawl. He slowly closed his eyes as he landed softly on the ground.

"Pharaoh? Are you hurt?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh?" Yugi opened his eyes in surprise, blinking up at the unknown person. The man was wearing expensive-looking green robes and a turban to match. He held a staff in his left hand. His tanned skin stood out in the light, and his features shown his confusion.

"My pharaoh, are you all right? What happened just now? You seemed to have been falling through the air."

"What did you just call me?" Yugi asked in disbelief. "Please excuse me, but, who are you?"

The stranger blinked. "Surely you know me, my lord. I am one of your mages!"

"I am sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone else. I am not the pharaoh." Suddenly it clicked. He had been transported into another place…no. Another time! "I'm in Egypt! Ancient Egypt!" He looked down and gasped. "The Millennium Puzzle is gone! Where is it?"

"I do not know where the Item is. You did not have it when you appeared. But if you are not the pharaoh, how is it you know of the Items and how is it you look so much like the pharaoh?" Now that the man looked at the teenager closer, there was some differences between him and Pharaoh Yami. The similarities were shocking. The boy had the look of pure innocence and light.

"I…um…" _How do I explain this? It's obvious that I have been taken to Ancient __Egypt__, and that explains why I don't have the Puzzle, but what do I do? I can't tell this person that I am the reincarnation of the pharaoh – the pharaoh is still alive in this time! How do I get back? First thing's first. Let's get our bearings here._ "I need to talk to the pharaoh. Can you take me to him. It's very important. I have some very urgent things to discuss with him." _Good job, Yugi. That was a good explanation. If I can get to Yami from this time, I can explain things to him. Maybe he can help me get back to my own time._

"Very well, though it is extremely hard to get an audience with him. He is a busy man," the mage explained. Yugi nodded, and the two started off. This gave Yugi a chance to take a look around. They were moving through a busy street, weaving though people. It was a marketplace of some sort, perhaps at the center of the city.

Yugi recalled Yami describing Egyptian marketplaces, at least what he had recalled about them, which was small, yet informative. The marketplace sold just about everything, from jewelry to clothing to food. It was a fascinating experience to be able to see all this, but Yugi couldn't help but feel a little out of place. But then again, he _was_ from the future, after all.

"By the way, I never asked for your name. You must think I'm pretty rude." Yugi looked down at his feet as he spoke. He was rather angry with himself for not asking the man's name. After all, this person had saved his life.

"Not at all, my friend, for I have yet to request your name. I am Haseen."

"Hello, Haseen. I'm Yugi." The two shook hands and continued to the palace. "I want to thank you for saving my life."

"Not a problem, Yugi. I am curious as to the means of your arrival, though."

"I'm afraid I can't go into any of the details until I've talked to the pharaoh." He remembered to address Yami by his title, knowing that not doing so would be a bad thing.

After about a half an hour, the two young men stood at the palace gates. Yugi looked in awe at the golden doors of the palace. The mage beside him spoke with two guards, then turned to Yugi. "We have cleared you for entry, young one. Please come this way." Yugi nodded and followed Haseen.

After passing through several long halls, they came upon another set of large, beautifully decorated doors. "Please wait here, Yugi. I will tell the pharaoh of your need to speak with him." Yugi nodded and Haseen quietly entered the room.

Inside, on his golden throne, was Pharaoh Yami. He was currently speaking with several richly dressed men – the pharaoh's royal council, who aided him in matters of state. Haseen took a deep breath, wondering momentarily how the pharaoh would take all this.

"My lord, may I have a moment?" Haseen asked. The council turned and gave him confused looks. Pharaoh Yami looked up at the mage.

"Ah, Haseen. What do you need to discuss?"

"There is a young man outside who humbly requests your attention. I think that you will be quite fascinated in what he has to say, my pharaoh."

"Truly? Well, then, send him in. Though I certainly hope it is good news, Haseen. Ra knows I need a change of mood after today's meetings." He motioned with his hand, signaling that he wanted the council to leave. They bowed and left obediently, though they wanted to know what was so important about one boy.

Haseen bowed deeply, then went to the door, where Yugi was still waiting patiently. Outside, Yugi was silently praying that Yami would listen and believe what he had to say. He wasn't even sure how he was going to explain all this to him. "Yugi, the pharaoh will hear your words." Yugi took a deep breath, much like Haseen had before, then entered the room, Haseen beside him "My lord pharaoh, this is Yugi."

Yami's eyes widened considerably. _By Ra…he looks almost exactly like me!_ He was completely dumbfounded, as well as speechless. The resemblance was uncanny. It was like he was looking in a mirror. _Who is this boy and where does he come from? I have never seen him before, yet he looks like a younger brother._

Yugi bowed deeply to Yami. "Pharaoh Yami, I'm glad that you agreed to see me. What I have to say is very important." By this time, Haseen had also left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Then speak and explain, Yugi. I am eager to hear what you have to say."

So Yugi began his story…or rather, their story. He found with little surprise that he could speak so freely to Yami. Their connection in his time was strong even now. He knew that in order to get back to his own time, he would have to tell Yami everything. He also believed that he should tell Yami the whole truth, even though Yugi was from the future and some would argue that saying too much would endanger the future, but Yugi just felt that it was right that Yami know. So he told him everything that he could.

When he finished, he waited Yami's reaction. For a long while, Yami simply sat on his throne silently. He did not speak a single word, but Yugi could tell that the pharaoh was in deep thought. He knew that Yami was taking all this in quietly, pondering over his explanation with a firm seriousness, so he let Yami do so as he stood there, waiting patiently and quietly. Finally Yami spoke.

"Yugi. I believe your story, for it seems that you are sincere. Besides, it seems to bizarre to be falsified." Yugi smiled softly at the pharaoh and nodded. "Now the only thing that remains is what to do next."

"I need to return to my own time, but how do I do that? I do not even know all the details as to how I got here," Yugi explained. Yami nodded.

"That is true, but I feel that you are here for a reason, Yugi. It is said that the pillar you described is hidden in an underground catacomb and that it contains a great prophecy. It speaks of a powerful evil force that covets the world. It is also written that a mighty group of warriors will come forth to defeat it once and for all."

"A group of warriors? A great evil? What does it mean?" Yugi asked. He was the only one here, as far as he knew. Not even Yami from his own time was here with him. And how was he going to stop this evil force?

"I do not know the details, but I have a strong feeling that you are one of the warriors spoken of in the prophecy. You must feel it, too, Yugi. It was not mere coincidence that brought you here."

Despite his concerns, Yugi felt that maybe he could help somehow. After all, he couldn't leave Yami to face this evil all alone. They were in this together, after all, and no matter what, Yugi was determined to help Yami in any way possible, and in any time period. He nodded, flashing Yami with a look of confidence. Yami gave Yugi a smile of his own.

"It is settled then. Yugi, you are my honored guest in this palace. I will arrange for you to have chambers and first thing in the morning, we will go to see the one person whom I think can give us the answers we seek. For now, it is late and you must be tired from such a long journey." He clapped his hands, bringing a female servant into the room. "Neseia, I wish for Yugi to be taken to private chambers befitting nobility. Yugi, I will see you come morning."

Yugi bowed again, as did the servant, and he followed her out of the room silently. He followed Neseia to another elegantly decorated room, and he almost passed out when he walked inside. _This room is huge! It's so magnificent._ The spacious room had a humongous canopy bed with gold silk drapes. A pair of doors to the left of the bed led to large balcony. Another set of doors led to a bathroom.

"The room is to your liking, sir?" Neseia asked meekly. Yugi turned to her, smiling brightly.

"It is the most magnificent room I've ever seen!"

Neseia smiled. "I am pleased you like it. If you wish to bath, you can do so in the bathroom, of course. Everything is ready for you. I will come back tomorrow to wake you. If you need anything in the meantime, simply ask. Good night, sir."

"Oh, you don't need to be so formal. I'm too young for a 'sir'. You can call me Yugi." Yugi flashed a trademark smile. It was hard not to smile back.

"All right…Yugi. I shall see you in the morning." She bowed slightly and left the room.

After an hour long bath, Yugi slipped into the huge bed, feeling very tired from the day's events. He was soon fast asleep.

…The Next Morning…

A soft knock on the door roused Yugi from his slumber. It was Neseia, coming to wake him. "Pharaoh Yami has already arranged for you to travel with him after breakfast."

Yugi nodded and followed the woman to the dining hall. "Out of curiosity, where is Yami taking me? Who are we going to see?"

"I do not know, Yugi, but I think it is someone connected with your arrival here. Here we are." She opened the dining hall doors and Yugi stepped inside. Yami was already seated.

"Ah, Yugi. Please join me. After breakfast, we are going to go and get our answers. Perhaps you will return home sooner than expected, ne?"

Yugi smiled a little. "Yeah. Maybe." He sat down and the two enjoyed a filling breakfast. After they were finished, Yami led the hikari out of the main castle interior and into the courtyard, where two horses were waiting. "Here, Yugi. We need to travel in disguise as we pass through the city. It is a safety precaution only," Yami said, handing him a hooded cloak.

"Okay." Yugi put on the cloak and pulled the hood over his head. Yami did the same. Only one more problem remained in Yugi's mind. "Uh, Pharaoh Yami? I've never ridden a horse before."

Yami looked at him in surprise for a second, then his expression softened. "Worry not, Yugi. I will help you."

_Well, he certainly acts like the Yami I know,_ Yugi thought with a smile.

It took a while for Yugi to get on the horse comfortably. It wasn't easy, but soon he felt at ease enough to ride without falling off on his behind. But it took several tries…and a sore back. "I can't believe I finally got the hang of this, Pharaoh Yami. I mean, my back hurts, but I guess I can deal with it because I finally get to ride a horse."

Yami chuckled at the teen's enthusiasm. _He seems more and more like an old friend, someone I have known for a very long time. And from what he has told me, we know each other in another time. It is so unbelievable, but I sense that it is true. And now this boy must face this evil, and I do not know if I will be of any help. He seems so unsure of himself, and I understand why. Here he is, in a totally different time, completely lost as to what to do or say. And what of these other warriors that the prophecy speaks of? So far, he is the only warrior present. Perhaps the answer will come from talking to her._

Yugi was also deep in thought. _Well, now that I'm here and heard about that prophecy, what do I do? How can I face this evil alone? But then again, Yami said that there were others talked about on that pillar. I wonder who they are and when I will see them…No matter what happens, I have to be ready. I just with I knew how to fight this evil. I wish I had more information about what this evil is and how to defeat it. I miss the Yami from my time. He would know what's going on. I mean, I hardly know anything about Ancient __Egypt__ other than what Yami and my teachers have told me, which really isn't much._

The two traveled in silent thought until they came to the outskirts of the city. There, Yugi spotted a ragged hut. There was a thin line of smoke coming out of the smoke stack. "Good. She is here. Come, Yugi. Now we will get our answers." Yugi followed Yami into the hut. "Seer! Show yourself! We have questions for you!" Yami commanded, shedding his disguise.

"Ah, the mighty Pharaoh Yami. I am honored by your visit. How may I be of service to you?" a woman's voice sounded from somewhere in the shadows of the room.

_I've heard that voice before…_Yugi mused, trying to place a face with the voice. He still could not see the woman at all, for she had not shown herself.

"I am here for answers, seer. The prophecy you spoke of seems to be coming to pass."

"That surprises you, my lord?" Yami's eyes narrowed slightly. He had never met the seer before, but he was already annoyed by her tone.

"I only want you to answer my questions, woman. Now, I want to know what this evil is that you spoke of. When will it show itself?"

"It will made itself known very soon, my lord. You have brought a friend, I see," the woman said, finally acknowledging the teen's presence. Yugi removed his hood.

"I'm Yugi."

"I know. You are Yugi Moto from Domino City in Japan. From a future time." Yugi gasped. _How did she know who I am and where I'm from? I know she's a seer and all, but how did she know? I have a feeling that this isn't what it seems to be._ He was automatically wary of this person.

"Who are you? You sound so familiar to me. You know my name but I don't even know who you are."

"You don't recognize me, little Yugi? Allow me to jog that memory of yours." The woman chuckled a little before stepping into the light. She removed her hood as she did so. Yugi let out a gasp as the woman's identity was revealed. His eyes grew wide as the past leaped up to confront him.

"YOU!!"

* * *

Joy: I think I'll stop there. Muahaha EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Oh, yeah. I'm bad. Anyways, who is it, readers? Any ideas? Well, you won't find out for a while, cuz some other stuff is going to happen before we get back to Yugi. This is the longest chapter yet. I'm really cranking with this one. =D Anyway, I'm still fighting the EVIL Writer's Block and barely got this one out at all, so bare with me. I'm hoping to get another chapter out real fast, before it takes me over completely Wish me luck!

The next chapter is Seto's Journey. I was going to do Joy's first, but changed my mind. I'm going on with Seto's. A who chappie on Seto and what he's doing at the time Yugi is doing all of this. Till then, ja ne and don't forget to REVIEW!


	17. Seto's Journey

Joy: OMG! I feel so loved! Thirty-one reviews so far! (faints, then wakes up) Fast recovery, yes? Okay, this is chapter…17!

Yugi-angel: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this one!

Midnights: Thank you for reviewing WotF, too! I personally like Yugi, Yami, and Seto. I think Seto is hot, too. =D Oh, your yami is VERY fond of Yami. O.o (huggles Yami plushie protectively) I love it! Your yami is cool! Since you like Seto, maybe this is the chapter you will enjoy the most since it is dedicated to him. I would also like to say arigatou for the wonderful compliment. And here I thought this story was only average.

And arigatou to all my reviewers for taking the time to review! Keep it up! Now that that business it completed, let's begin this chapter. Ready, set, go!

* * *

Seto's Journey

Seto appeared with a flash of light, but he also reappeared in mid-air. "What the hell?!" he yelled as he fell. He went through a straw roof and ended up in a pile of hay. Scowling, he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around. _Great. Just great. I'm in a damn barn sitting on a pile of hay. Wonderful. How the hell did I get here?!"_

He got himself out of the hay and dusted himself off. That's when he noticed that he was missing something._ My staff. Nice. Looks like I can't rely on magic, though I'm sure it was magic that got me into this mess in the first place. Oh well. I don't need the damn staff anyway. I'll get myself back somehow. Now to find out where I am…_

He walked out of the barn and took another look around. It seemed that he was in the middle of some tiny village. There were small straw huts and clay houses scattered around. He also spied some domesticated animals grazing about. _This is definitely not the __Egypt__ I remember…Shit! I must have gone back in time! KUSO!_

He then spotted several tanned-skinned men approaching him. And they didn't look happy by his presence there. Some of them were muttering to each other, saying things like, "Sorcerer Seto" and "Evil One". Seto decided that this was not looking good for him and tried to talk to these strangers.

"Look, I'm not who you think I am. I'm no sorcerer nor am I evil. I'm –"

"You certainly look like the evil one…like Sorcerer Seto. The one who betrayed us all and brutally murdered many innocent people," one of the villagers spat in an angry voice.

"I say we get rid of him before he curses us all!" another one suggested. That one was carrying a pitchfork and, holding it like a spear, ran at the CEO while giving out a war cry. Seto easily dodged the attack and grabbed onto the pitchfork attempting to try and take it away from the furious man before he could do him any real harm. In one quick twist of his body, he wrenched the tool away from the man, in the process knocking the man down on his behind.

Everyone gasped and backed away, muttering in fear. Seto then did what none of them expected. He threw the pitchfork as far away as he could, then took the man by the arm and stood him up. "There. Now stop being such a baka and listen for once. I was trying to explain who I was if you would have given me a chance."

Everyone looked completely dumbfounded, unable to speak at all. Seto took the opportunity and gave them his name. After a minute, the first man to speak spoke again. "You may or may not be who you say you are, but I think we should let the pharaoh decide. What do the rest of you say?" They all nodded in agreement. "Very well. We will take you to the pharaoh," he said to Seto. Having no other choice, the CEO agreed.

"Fine. Lead the way. I don't have time to argue." _I have to figure out a way back to my own time. I just hope Mokuba isn't stuck here, too. If anything has happened to him, there will be hell to pay!_ Then Seto recalled what had led to all this. _Yugi put his Puzzle in the pillar and there was that weird light…I wonder if he's stuck here, too. Or maybe Joy is here. But if that were so, where are they? They may be in trouble. I have to find out if they got transported to this time along with me. Maybe this pharaoh is Yami. If so, I can get him to tell me about any others that maybe got trapped here. If nothing else, at least he can get me back to my own time. After all, he has that Puzzle and that was in part what got me here._

The group of villagers plus Seto walked silently through the little village and toward the larger city nearby. They had just left the town behind when a richly dressed man wearing a green robe and turban approached on horseback. (AN: Sound familiar?) "Well, a surprise to see you here," he said to Seto, then spoke to the villagers. "Return to your homes. I will take this man to see the pharaoh myself." He noticed their fearful glances at him. "Do not worry. It will be fine."

Grudgingly, the villagers left. Now it was just the rider and Seto.

"Well, now. You are dressed differently. You look like the Sorcerer Seto, though I somehow doubt that you are he."

_Finally someone who has some brain cells. _"You're right. I'm not Sorcerer Seto."

"You are like the one who looks just like Pharaoh Yami."

_'Looks just like Pharaoh Yami'? He must be talking about Yugi Moto._ "Yugi."

"Ah, I see you know him. He is at the palace with the pharaoh. They had much to talk about when I left." Then he looked up at the sky, noting the time. "It is rather late. I am sure that we will not be able to get you into the palace at night without trouble, seeing as how you look so much like the Evil One. Come. I have a home that you may stay at for the night."

Seto pondered over the offer. "I might as well. I don't want to get drawn and quartered just because I'm not a patient man. I'll stay with you, but first thing in the morning, I want to see Yugi. We have A LOT to talk about." The rider immediately nodded in agreement, then steered his horse in the direction of his home. Seto followed, seeing as how he wasn't fond of horses and the man's pace allowed him to walk close by.

"My name is Haseen, by the way. I am one of the pharaoh's mages."

"Why do you know live in the palace?" Seto asked out of curiosity.

"I choose not to because of the unprotected village. You see, the population grew too large for just the city, so the village was built to accommodate the excess people. I chose to live outside the city in order to look after them."

"Mmm…I see. So how did you find out about Yugi?"

"I saw him appear out of the sky. Was it the same with your arrival?" Seto nodded. "I stopped him from a hard landing and mistaken him for the pharaoh. When I realized my mistake, he asked me to take him to the pharaoh because he had some urgent information to tell him. Naturally, I honored his request. Here we are."

The brick house was much larger than those in the village, though Seto wasn't surprised. After all, this guy IS the pharaoh's mage, so he's a little wealthier than the peasantry living there. Haseen disembarked and led Seto into his house. A female servant bowed graciously to Haseen, then gasped in surprise at seeing Seto. "Relax, Anna. This is not the sorcerer. He is however, an honored guest who happens to look much like him. He will be staying the night. Please prepare the guest room for him." The woman bowed again and wordlessly left to carry out the order.

The interior of the house was quite plain. There were some tapestries hanging here and there, and some fancy golden artifacts adorning the room, but other than that, it was not anything too spectacular. _Haseen is not a man who likes to show off his status. A man of honor. I wonder if Yami or Katilli remember him._

At that moment, Anna reentered the room, signaling that the guest room was ready. "Well, Seto Kaiba. It is time to sleep. At first light, we go to the palace. Then perhaps you can talk to the pharaoh."

…The Next Morning…

Seto frowned as he struggled to get onto the horses back. _I hate horses, but I also hate the thought of walking all the way through that city to the palace._ After many tries, most of which ended up with Seto lying flat on his back, the CEO finally managed to get onto the animal and stay there. He looked over at Haseen, relieved somewhat that the mage had not burst out laughing or even hid a smile through the whole ordeal.

"Good. Come. We leave." Haseen softly tugged on his horses reins and the horse started off at a light gallop. Seto followed the mage's example and sighed in relief when the animal didn't throw him off, but followed Haseen. The two walked toward the city in silence.

Just before getting to the city, though, Haseen stopped abruptly. He was looking to his right and when Seto followed his gaze, he saw that the man was looking at an incredibly dilapidated hut in the distance. There were two horses standing outside, one white and one black.

"What is it?" Seto asked, not knowing what was so big about the hut.

"That is the seer's hut, Seto Kaiba. And that black horse belongs to the pharaoh. But I do not know why the pharaoh would be visiting the seer."

_If that black horse is Yami's, then the white horse must belong to Yugi._ "Haseen, I think that Yugi and Yami are both there and they are visiting the seer. I think it has something to do with why Yugi and I are here in Egypt." _At least, why we are in ANCIENT __Egypt__ anyway._

"Mmm…I concur. Let us go and see them. It looks like you will see the pharaoh sooner than you suspected," Haseen said, pulling the reins of his horse toward the hut. Seto followed, though now he was getting a creepy feeling, not unlike the one he got right before Joy got dragged to the Shadow Realm. His eyes narrowed, giving his a look of sheer determination. _Joy or Mokuba better not be in danger, or…or…I won't be responsible for my actions._

Seto leapt off his horse and cautiously stepped into the hut. The first people he saw were Yugi and Yami standing side by side. Yugi looked like he was in shock. His face was pale and his eyes were wide. Then he saw what they were looking at.

"YOU!"

* * *

Joy: That's right. I'm ending the chapter here. Worry not, the mysterious woman will be revealed very soon. Just got one more chapter, then she will be given a name. We know that it is someone that both Seto and Yugi know and are shocked to see again. Who is it? You'll find out sooner or later.

The next chapter is Joy's Journey, and I will tell you that it is not an easy one. It might be a long one, too. Haven't decided. This chappie wasn't as long as Yugi's Journey, but I wanted to have Seto get to Yugi before I ended it. I also don't want to reveal the villain until after the next chapter, so I ended it. Oh, well. Till next time, don't forget to review! I LOVE your reviews! =D Ja ne!


	18. Joy's Journey

Joy : I'm back from my long battle in limbo. I'm sorry about the long delay. I've been trying to write ahead. It's going to get more exciting from here on out, peoples. At least I hope so. And this chapter, chapter 18, will be interesting indeed. I got some reviews!

_Yugi-angel: Whoa, you fainted… O.O Don't worry, you'll find out soon. Unfortunately you gotta wait till the next chapter._

_kurama'sdarkangel1: My own Millennium Puzzle! XD (is VERY happy) Does this mean I get Yami as a dark too? Maybe me and Yugi could share him! Ooo…another Yami plushie! Kawaii! (snuggles with Yami plushie) Yeah, I'm a bad girl (grins sheepishly) ;o) _

_Midnights__: I have an uncomfy computer chair too…(gives __Midnight__ a cushion for her chair that has the YGO logo on it) Don't worry, I get obsessive when it comes to Yami and Seto, too. My bro gets obsessive when it comes to Dark Magician Girl. Go figure. I have been doing a lot of cliffhangers, haven't I? _

Well, here comes chapter 18! Ready, set, go!

* * *

Joy's Journey

Joy appeared in mid-air, much like the other two had. "Oh, shit!" she yelled as she fell through the air. She hit a wooden roof – hard. She rolled off the roof and landed in a large tub of water. "Itai! That hurt! KUSO!" She tried to pull herself out of the tub, but only managed to slip back in. She had managed to hit her side when she hit the roof, and it hurt like hell. She winced a little at pain, but then she heard a voice.

"What are you doing there, girl?"

Joy's head snapped up and she saw a man dressed in Egyptian robes standing over her. The man was richly dressed and wore a large amount of gold jewelry. A golden hairpiece adorned his black hair. "Oh, well...I…um…don't know?" she answered meekly, knowing this guy wasn't going to buy it for a second. And she was right.

The man frowned, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Woman, I am one of the pharaoh's council members and if you don't give me a more favorable answer immediately, I am likely to through you in the dungeon!"

Joy blinked. _Oh my gods! I've traveled back in time! NOT GOOD!_ "Truly sir, I don't know how I came to be in this tub of water. I just fell from the sky and landed in it." _Okay, that was NOT the best explanation._

Without warning, he grabbed her arm and yanked her roughly out of the tub, then he drew her uncomfortably close. "Girl, you have pushed my patience to the limits. You invade royal grounds and do not even explain yourself in an intelligent manner!"

Joy took in a sharp intake of air as the stranger increased the pressure on her arm. "Itai! Let go!"

"I don't think so. You trespassed here, girl! It's off to the dungeon for you until I can speak with the pharaoh. I am sure he will find a very suitable punishment for you."

"NANI?!"

The man said nothing as he dragged the helpless girl into the palace, through the halls and down several flights of stairs. She struggled the entire time, but there was no escaping his death grip. She tried to contact Katilli, but to her surprise and dismay, she found she could not.

They stopped when they came to a wooden door. Joy's captor pulled her inside, then dragged her over to the far wall, where he put shackles on her wrists and ankles. "You shall stay here until the pharaoh comes to deal with you. I want no more trouble from you, girl!" With that he left, even though Joy tried to stop him.

"You bastard! Come back here! Grrr…" She sighed, then shivered slightly. The dungeon was rather cold, and the only protection Joy had was her very wet clothing. In short, the girl was soon shivering from the loss of body heat. Not to mention that her entrance was not without pain. Her side hurt from when she had hit the roof, as well as the headache that was already developing. _I must have hit my head on the fall, too,_ Joy though absentmindedly. She sighed again, then snuggled closer to the wall, curling up into a ball and trying her best to conserve warmth.

The minutes ticked by into hours. After about two hours in the dungeon, alone, Joy found herself shivering and tears were starting to form in her eyes. Soon, though, her despair turned to anger. _This is just fucking marvelous. Here I am, trapped in this hellhole in Ra knows where. This is NOT my idea of fun! And to top it all off, I can't contact Katilli._

Then she slipped into a coughing fit, followed by a few sneezes. She let out a soft moan. _Perfect. Now I think I've caught a cold. Just what I needed. The perfect ending to my day…which reminds me, what time is it?_ She manage to motivate her stiff and sore body to a position where she could see out the small window that was located close to the ceiling to her left. It was dark outside the window, so Joy assumed that it was nighttime.

_God I hope that no one else ended up here. I hope that Yugi and Kaiba are okay. I hope that Katilli is okay. I mean, I know that she is a spirit and all, but still…I don't want anything to happen to my friends. Gods, I feel so tired all the sudden. I guess since it's nighttime, I could go to sleep for awhile. Maybe I can think of a way out of this mess in the morning…maybe…I can just talk to the pharaoh and… Wait! The pharaoh is Yami, right? So, I can talk to him and he can use the Puzzle to send me back! I'm sure he can help me. Katilli always told me that Yami was a wise and just person. I can convince him I'm not from here easily. Then he can send me back. Tomorrow…_ With that last thought, Joy fell into a restless sleep.

…Two hours later…

Joy awoke to a strange noise, but it took her several moments to even register her own name, let alone where she was. Every part of her body hurt, but the most pain she had was in her side and her head.

"Dear Ra! That is Lady Katilli!"

"It can't be! Lady Katilli died in the ceremony over a year ago!"

"How do you explain her being right there, you fool! Be quick now and get those shackles off!"

She felt someone take her hands and gasp. "Sir, her hands are ice cold!"

"Then hurry up and release her, then we can take her to a room. Make haste, simpleton!"

"Yes, sir."

Joy was dimly aware of someone taking off the shackles on her wrists and ankles. Her eyes refused to open, and with her strength almost completely drained, she could do little to persuade them to do otherwise. Then she felt someone touch her forehead, then announce that she had a fever. Then she felt someone calling out.

"Lady Katilli…Lady Katilli, can you hear me?"

_Lady Katilli…what are they talking about? I'm not…_ she didn't finish the thought before she felt a hand giving her left cheek some slaps.

"Stop that, imbecile! You cannot touch the Lady. The pharaoh will have both our heads if he found out."

"Sir, he'll have more than just our heads when he finds out that Lady Katilli has been in the dungeon most of the night."

"Yes, lucky for us Pharaoh Yami is taking a trip to visit the seer this morning. It gives us time to take care of the Lady. Perhaps this can all be fixed before he gets back. Then he may spare us."

"Yeah, he'll be most pleased that she has returned, though for the life of me I can't explain how this all happened. I thought she was sacrificed."

"No matter. We have to get her to a more comfortable place and have a healer see to her. Pick her up – GENTLY – and follow me. Be careful with her, after all, she's royalty."

_Royalty? They think I'm…they think I'm Katilli…_ Joy felt arms wrap under her back and knees and felt herself being lifted up into a fetal position. Then she felt herself moving, being carried by the stranger, perhaps a guard of some sort, out of the cold, dank dungeon and into the much warmer hall. She immediately erupted into another fit of coughing – she had been doing that for awhile, alternating between coughing and sneezing.

"It's all right, my lady. We will make sure you are well cared for."

Unable to protest the mistaken identity or respond at all, Joy allowed herself to be carried as she once again slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness.

…Later…

Joy faintly heard the sounds of female chanting. The chanting was in Egyptian and much to Joy's amazement, she found it quite soothing. The words, some of which she understood from lessons she got from Katilli, seemed to fill her body with long denied warmth and energy. She found her strength returning in leaps and bounds. She let out a soft moan mixed with a sigh. She stirred, noticing the pain in her body ebbing away slowly. Her side and head still hurt a little, but it was much more tolerably than before.

The woman stopped chanting. "I was able to bring her fever down, captain, as well as heal some of the pain."

"Good, good. So she will be all right, now?"

Just then, Joy decided to try opening her eyes, and to her relief she succeeded, her blue eyes slowly opening. There were three people in the room, two men and a woman, who was kneeling beside her. She herself was lying on a soft canopy bed in a spacious room. The room looked like it was fit for a queen, as the walls were decorated with gold and satin, with beautiful tapestries and there was a set of glass doors that seemed to lead to a balcony.

"Ah, Lady Katilli! We are so relieved to see you have awaken! How do you feel, my lady?"

Joy made to try to speak, but found she couldn't because of the dryness of her mouth. She pointed to the pitcher of water next to her bed. The woman beside her poured her a glass, and she finally found her voice.

"Where am I?" she asked in confusion. "The last thing I remember is being in the dungeon."

"Yes, well…that was a terrible mistake my lady, and we humbly apologize, but, well, one of the newer guards took you there. You were taken very ill, Lady Katilli, and we are relieved you are well again."

"She is not entirely well again, captain. She will need to rest a good deal more. She will have to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Her strength has yet to return enough to allow otherwise. Which means that you must tell the pharaoh of her presence here when he returns yourself, instead of having the Lady go meet with him in person. He will be angry if you do not inform him upon his arrival."

"The pharaoh? Where is he?" Joy asked tiredly. She felt her alertness starting to leave her, and her eyes were feeling heavier and heavier.

"The pharaoh went to visit the seer with a boy that looks exactly like himself. The resemblance is quite strange, actually," the captain informed her.

_That has GOT to be Yugi. So he's trapped in this time, too. And what about this seer? Who is that and how does this person fit into all this? Well, if he's with Pharaoh Yami, I guess I'll find out soon. Now what about this identity crisis I seem to be in the middle of? How do I tell everyone who I really am? If I do, they'll probably throw me right back into that dungeon to rot. Then I won't get back home. Yugi probably doesn't even know I'm here, so he won't know to rescue me. I guess I have to act like Katilli for now, just until I meet up with Yugi._

So Joy nodded and let her eyes close, falling asleep once more.

"Will she be all right, Healer Sandra?"

"I think she will as soon as she has fully recovered, yes."

"Then the only thing we have to worry about is telling all this to the pharaoh. We'll need to bring Amkeel with us. He's the one who caught her in the first place and the pharaoh will want to see everyone at once. Though I am sure he will not be happy with the treatment his sister received upon her arrival." The captain sighed deeply and he and his comrade left the room.

Sandra turned to the sleeping teenager. "Rest well, my lady. You will see the pharaoh when you awaken, of that I have little doubt. I just hope everything is going well with the seer."

* * *

Joy: Not as long as I wanted it to be, but I think it's a good stopping point. Especially with my long delay, but oh well. I hope it was still a good read. I wanted to have Joy get mistaken for Katilli for a few reasons, some of which will become apparent in the chapters to come.

The next chapter will be called…Reunited. The title says it all. It has a double meaning, but you'll find out what it is when you read it. I think I will post this one real soon, but I still want reviews, okay? Till then, review my loyal readers and see you next time!


	19. Reunited

Joy: Hiyas, peoples! It's Chapter 19! Wow. This is turning into one long story, and I still have a lot more to write. I mean, this is probably going to be even long than I expected. Oh, well. More for you all to read! I have 40 reviews! (fans herself to keep from fainting so she can write the chapter) I can't believe it! I mean, WotP only got 15! This one got over twice as many, and it held a higher review rate that WotP the whole time! 

_Yugi-angel: (laughs) Here you go! Time to find out who's behind that seer's hood! You know, I really like your Millennium Item. Can you tell me more about it? And more about Caru? I'm so curious! =D _

_Kurama'sdarkangel1: NOOO!!!! (sniffle) Please forgive me. I'm all teary-eyed. I'll continue writing, don't you worry. I hope you have a great summer and I'll look forward to hearing from you when you get online!_

_Ari: Arigatou! You find out who she is in this chapter._

_Midnights__: You guys gave me my 40th review! Arigatou! You are fantastic! I am feeling so good that I feel like giving you two a reward. You name it, and if I can do it, I will. You decide what you want. =D And don't fret. Yami is in this chapter, and so is Seto. So you both should be happy about reading this one. ;o)_

You know, I really owe Yugi-angel, too. She has been a faithful reviewer from almost the beginning of WotP. Yugi-angel, if you want, you can get a prize too! Just name it! And keep reviewing everyone!

* * *

Reunited

Yugi immediately recognized the woman as soon as she pulled back her hood and stepped into the light. "Yukia!"

"That's right, little Yugi. I'm so glad you recognized me. I was worried for a moment," the tanned mage said, then laughed insanely.

"YOU!!"

Everyone turned to see Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway. "Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami raised an eyebrow, eying the CEO carefully for a moment before allowing his attention to return to the evil sorceress in front of them.

"Ah, the priest's reincarnation has arrived as well. Tell me, Seto Kaiba, where is your staff? And Yugi, where is your Puzzle? I see neither. Could it be the spell that separated you from your magical items? I did plan it out that way at least."

"So the prophecy is false," Pharaoh Yami concluded.

"I have been planning my revenge on you three pests for a very long time, as you may have guessed. But my oh my, I do not see that meddlesome girl anywhere. I wonder why she hasn't turned up yet. Oh, well. No matter. I will simply go find her myself. After all, I have all the time in the world to kill you, so I think I will take my time and eliminate you one at a time. Starting with that bothersome female. Toddles for now, fools!"

With that, she vanished in a flash of light. Seto turned to Yugi. "We have to find Houyoku before Yukia does. Any ideas? They better be good and fast."

"Let us go back to the palace. We can gather some soldiers and form a search party," Yami suggested.

"Fine. Let's just hurry the hell up. I'd like to find Houyoku before that wench disintegrates her." With that Seto hurried out to his horse, Yugi and Yami close behind.

_ How the hell did that bitch survive? It doesn't make sense. And now that it's been discovered that the phoenix ritual didn't work, how do we stop her? She has all the advantages, but we have to find a way to stop her once and for all. This time we have to make sure that this bitch goes down and doesn't get back up._

_ We have to find Joy and fast. I hope that Yami's search party can find her because if not, Yukia won't hesitate to kill her. We CAN'T let that happen. I'll do everything I can to save her._

_ That prophecy is at the root of this. That and this mysterious mage that has manipulated not only my father, but myself and the former High Priest. Now and innocent life hangs in the balance, but we WILL save her. We must. I will not allow an innocent life to be lost because of that false prophecy._

They finally made it to the palace and Yami led them to the throne room, where they found three soldiers and several servants inside. "Gather up every soldier you can and have them meet me in the courtyard. We have a young woman that we must find," Yami commanded.

"Of course, sire." One of the solders left hurriedly. Another soldier bowed meekly to the pharaoh.

"My pharaoh, we have something else of great importance that has come to our attention and I think you might find it astonishing to say the least."

"I have little time, for I will be helping in the search, Gossan. Surely whatever it is can wait till my return. I can only handle one problem at a time."

"Yes, sire. I will relay the message," Gossan said with another bow, then he and his companion left the throne room.

"Now, will you two be accompanying the search party?"

"Of course we will. She is our friend, and she's all alone in this unfamiliar time. We have to get to her," Yugi answered.

Yami nodded and led the two out to the courtyard.

…Meanwhile…

Joy awoke to find herself feeling much better. She wasn't dizzy and her pain was almost completely gone. She felt a bit tired, but other than that it was a bit improvement over the last time she was awake. She slowly dragged herself from her bed, her body protesting slightly from the movement. She ignored her aches and stood up, looking down to see herself wearing a white dressing gown trimmed in lavender that came down to her ankles.

Finding herself completely alone, she decided to get dressed, just in case someone came in and spotted her in a night gown. _Now, where are my clothes?_ She looked around for her clothes she arrived in, but she couldn't find them anywhere. She did, however, find beautiful Egyptian robes. They were gold, much like Katilli's. _Well, since I'm impersonating her, I might as well look like her,_ she thought with a shrug, putting on the robes. She winced as she touched her still sore ribs. _I must have broken a few or something. It still fucking hurts to touch them too hard._

Having changed into the clothes, she checked herself out in the mirror, smiling and nodding in approval. _Wow. I'm Katilli. _Just then, something strange happened. The mirror in front of her vanished. In fact, the whole room vanished before her eyes!

…Meanwhile…

"How will we know this young woman when we see her, sire?" one of the guards inquired.

Yami turned to ask the two young men next to him. "She is about my height, with black hair and deep blue eyes. She's also going to look a little out of place since she is from our time – the future. Got it?" Seto explained quickly, not one of patience. He wanted to get on with the search as quickly as possible, and in his mind this was wasting time. _I'm going to find her myself, anyway._ (AN: Seto, arrogant as always and never a team player. XD)

Explanations out of the way, the group slit up and set out on there search of the countryside and city, scouring everywhere for the teenager, completely oblivious as to what was taking place at the very location from which they were departing.

Yugi and a few guards were searching in a secluded part of the city, asking any passersby if they have seen anyone matching Joy's description or anyone unusual. Everyone the asked said they had not. _This is getting frustrating! No, I won't give up! We have to keep looking._

Seto had agreed to travel with Yami just so no one with pitchforks tried to come at him again. "You have to admit, Seto Kaiba, you are rather intimating since you are the sorcerer's reincarnation. He is not one that many idolize. At least, no on reputable in Egypt. Most hold a very distasteful mentality towards him and will quickly take out their anger on anyone that bares his resemblance."

"Well, I could care less as long as when we find Joy we get a ride back to our own time. I can't stand the past any longer than I have to."

"Worry not. She will be found. And afterwards we can find a way to end that witch's life once and for all."

Seto didn't respond verbally, but in his mind, he vowed to end Yukia's life in the most painful way possible.

* * *

Joy: Well, not as long as the last, but I wanted to end it there. Did you all get the double meaning of this chapter? Well, if not, I called it Reunited because Seto and Yugi are reunited and they are also reunited with their old nemesis Yukia. Ra, I hope that made sense.

Next chapter is called A Royal Vision. It will include all the characters, and will tell you what is happening to Joy and continue with the others search for her. If only they had stuck around, eh? But I am the authoress and I decide their fate! (laughs evilly) Ahem. Anyway. Till next time!


	20. A Royal Vision

Joy: I'm back! Yeah! This is Chapter 20! Wow!

_Yugi-angel: Cool! That's very neat…(wishes she had an Item…) =D But I can still drool over my favorite characters!_

_kurama'sdarkangel1: Glad you got one more review in. I know you won't be able to read this for a long while, but Arigatou! =D_

_Dark mage of sea 13: Arigatou! I will!_

_Midnights__: You bet it is! And your request will be granted, I assure you. ;-D_

This story is starting to take on a mind of it's own, but that's cool. Just when I think that I've come up with a dead end or a road block in this story, things change and twist into something that is actually quite nice. Ready, set, go!

* * *

A Royal Vision

Joy looked around her in complete confusion. _Where the hell am I? _she asked herself. _It looks like I'm inside some ancient pyramid, but how did I get here?_ Indeed it did look as though the teenager had been transported to some pyramid of some sort. She was standing in the middle of a long corridor or hallway, lit only by torches on the walls. She heard voices ahead of her. Curiosity overtook her and she followed the sound of the voices until she came upon an enormous chamber.

There was a path leading up to an alter of some kind. On both sides of the path were cloaked figures, who were chanting in what Joy believed was Ancient Egyptian. As she gazed around the room and her eyes fell upon the alter, she felt her body go numb, almost like it did when Katilli took over, only this time she was aware of what was going on around her. She was in control of her mind completely, but she had absolutely no power over her body.

She began to walk toward the alter. _What in the world is going on! I can't stop myself from moving, and I don't know what the hell is going on! Oh Ra, I hope this isn't some sort of damn sacrifice…_ She stopped in front of the alter and her gaze fell upon it. In the center of the alter lie a book. On the front cover of the closed book was the Eye of Ra. Joy had only a short moment to ponder on the book before her hand rose up and hovered over the Eye. _This can't be good._

Joy's hand began to glow a pale blue, as did the book. The teenager's eyes grew wide as her mind was flooded with all the information in the book. Passages, spells, incantations, verses, and knowledge flew into her mind all at once. Soaring at top speed across her vision was also images such as sacrifices, events in time, battles, deaths, and memories both good and bad. She let an exhausted sigh as the flow of knowledge ceased and darkness overcame her.

…That Evening…

Seto Kaiba was extremely frustrated as he met up with the other searchers back at the palace courtyard. He and the pharaoh had found absolutely no trace of Joy and no evidence that she was even in the city. And from the looks on the others' faces, they had also come up empty handed.

"W-What if Yukia has already captured her?" Yugi stammered slightly, worry for his friend evident in his expression.

"Do not worry, Yugi. We shall keep looking as soon as we have had something to eat. We have been searching for many hours," Yami reassured the boy. Yugi nodded, his head down. Seto's eyes shown his impatience and anger at their lack of success.

_If I get my hands on the wench, I'll tear her apart piece by piece,_ he silently vowed.

As the three made their way to the dining hall, they were approached by the three soldiers they had seen in the throne room that morning. "Pharaoh Yami, we have something of great importance to relay to you concerning the Lady Kaitlli."

Yami's eyes grew wide. "Katilli? My sister?" The captain nodded.

"Yes, my lord. She has returned."

The captain explained everything in as much detail as possible. When he was done, Yugi turned to the pharaoh. "Pharaoh Yami, I believe that this woman is not your sister. You see, Joy is the reincarnation of your sister Katilli, just as I am your reincarnation and Kaiba is Sorcerer Seto's reincarnation. It may be that it is Joy that your guards found."

Yami nodded. "I understand. I shall go and see for myself. I will know the difference instantly. He turned and followed the captain down the hall, instructing Yugi and Seto to go and wait for him at the dining hall. Seto scowled. He wanted to go and see if it was really Joy, though he had a suspicion it was none other than the American herself. After all, Katilli had already died and he did not believe in ghosts.

…A moment or two later…

The door to Katilli's room burst open and Yami stepped inside to see Joy trying to pick herself up off the ground. He knew that this woman was not his sister, though she bore a striking resemblance to her. "Are you the one named Joy Houyoku?"

Joy looked up when she heard the voice, but she understood nothing but her name. She saw the pharaoh and got to her feet hurriedly. "Pharaoh Yami! Have you seen –" She stopped herself at the point because she found that she was no longer speaking in either Japanese or English, but instead Ancient Egyptian! She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my Ra! I'm speaking Ancient Egyptian! How am I doing this?" The words were once again Egyptian. She tried to speak in the other languages she knew, or at least…she though she knew. She suddenly grew pale when she discovered that the only language she could speak was Egyptian!

Yami, of course, knew Egyptian and could understand every word she said. "I did not know you knew my native tongue," he said, this time in Egyptian.

"Normally I do not, pharaoh Yami. I don't know what happened. There was this strange vision I had and now I cannot speak in any language other than your own. Quick, say something in another language."

Yami paused, then said, "Can you understand me, Joy Houyoku?" He said this in the only other language he knew: Japanese.

Joy gasped, growing even paler than she already was. "Oh, dear Ra! I can't understand a thing you just said! What language was that?" When Yami told her, Joy felt as though her heart had been forcibly removed from her chest. "Pharaoh Yami. I cannot even understand any languages other than Egyptian!"

* * *

(AN: Should I stop here? I mean…cliffy's are bad and evil and so am I…(dodges objects being thrown at her) Okay! Okay! I'll go on!)

* * *

…A few moments later…

Yugi and Seto were standing by the enormous table that had more food on it than either of them could eat in a month, even if they shared it with everyone they knew. They both looked up when Pharaoh Yami stepped into the room.

"The search for Joy Houyoku has ended. She has been located. You were right, Yugi. She was mistaken for my sister." Yugi grinned brightly as relief swarmed over him. Seto was also relieved, though he tried not to show it outwardly. Yami frowned as he told them that he had some bad news that went with that.

"What do you mean, bad news?" Seto said warily.

Joy stepped into the room, looking downcast and distraught. Yugi and Seto went over to her immediately. "Joy! We're so happy you're all right! You are…okay, right, Joy?"

Seto raised an eyebrow as he saw the confusion in Joy's eyes. "I am afraid she cannot understand a word that you speak, Yugi. Something has happened to her, and now she can only speak and understand my own language."

Yugi and Seto gasped, looking like someone had shot them with a bullet. "You mean she can only speak and understand Egyptian?!" Seto practically yelled. The pharaoh nodded sadly. "How is that possible?!"

"She has explained to me that she had a vision. In that vision she touched a book, quite against her will, I believe. She was then overcome with memories and ancient knowledge, some of which has been long forgotten for even the oldest of my people. I believe that in her vision she touched the Book of Origins. It is a powerful book from ancient times. In it's pages are rites and spells, as well and an account of the creation of my people and the coming of the first pharaoh. It is very powerful, and I believe that when she touched the book in her vision, she took in all it's ancient knowledge."

"How the hell does that explain her present condition and how we help her?" Seto snapped.

Yami sighed, then explained. "The book also takes over the person's mind in a sense. It changed her to suite it's desire. It longed for her to understand the knowledge that she was given, which she could not do in her previous state. So it made her understand by teaching her it's language. Unfortunately, it felt that no other language was need, so it wiped it from her memory."

"So is there any way to return her back to the way she was? To have the book take back it's knowledge?" Yugi asked.

"I do not even know where the Book of Origins is located, Yugi. I am afraid that I do not know of a way to help her return to her original state."

"PHARAOH YAMI! CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Joy yelled out at the top of her lungs. The pharaoh winced at the loudness of the girl, then quickly explained in Egyptian what had been discussed. After he was done the poor young woman was close to fainting. "There's nothing you can do, is there, Pharaoh Yami?" she asked quietly. Yami shook his head sadly, and everyone looked at the ground in dismay.

Everything was quiet for a moment as everyone was in deep thought. Joy closed her eyes. _Oh, Ra, how I wish that I could destroy Yukia once and for all for sending us here. _Suddenly a spell came to her mind. A very good spell. She smiled mischievously. "Pharaoh Yami. Let's go hunting."

* * *

Joy: Well, there you have it. By the way, I didn't want to interrupt the chapter again to tell you all this, but the Book of Origins is totally made up, as is what I said was in it. I made up the whole thing. It's called fiction for a reason, yes? Anyway…yeah. Was this chapter too confusing? Let me know.

So, Joy and the others now have a communication barrier that is going to make things very interesting and difficult. Good thing Yami's around, eh? Next chapter is called… A Hunting We Will Go. Cool, ne? Till then, remember to review!


	21. A Hunting We Will Go

Joy: Gomen nasai! I am so sorry for the long delay. I actually have a good excuse, but I'll explain it at the end in case you don't like reading those things at the beginning of the chappie. This is chapter…21! And I got a lot of reviews! Arigatou!

_Dark mage of the sea 13: Whew! Thank goodness! Here comes the update! =D_

_Midnights: Heh. Joy is gonna spend some more time with Yami in this chapter, too, cuz he's the only one among them that can speak both Japanese AND Egyptian. And I don't take it personally. Yami Midnight seems to really like Yami and she seems like a cool and nice dark side. =D_

_Sakura Panther: Cool! :oD Ariatou!_

_BlackCresantMoon: Good guess. Ichizu would make a good seer…maybe I can fit her into this or my next story. I kind of like her. And I like the other characters, too. Marik would have made a good sorcerer, too… Oh well. She will definitely turn up in my series someday. Keep reading! (bows)_

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: Okay, this may take a minute. First of all, you had some valid questions and I don't think it is bad to pay attention to details in any case. I want to address them now. About Vargon. He is still very much alive and well, but he is in the future, so he will not make an appearance in this part of the story. He will however still be in this story. We still have a long way to go before this story is over, and Vargon will make another appearance. He is gaining power in the Shadow Realm – that will be explained in further detail later - and when he is ready, all hell is gonna break loose. Keep reading! (bows)_

Now that the formalities are finished -D On with the story! Ready, set, go!

* * *

A Hunting We Will Go

The four companions spent the next two hours planning for the trip. It was going to be a long one. Joy explained that she knew where Yukia was hiding out because the book's spell had given her the ability to sense magical forces. Kind of like Millennium Items are able to sense each other. So the group was going to embark on a trip that was going to end this whole disaster once and for all. They were going to ride camels for this trip, because it would take several days and horses were not suited for such travel through the hot Egyptian desert.

Their destination was a cluster of caves that was located to the southeast. In preparation for the showdown, the young men donned light armor and swords. Pharaoh Yami was to accompany them, as he was the only one Joy trusted that could communicate with her. He was also equipped with a sword and protective body gear.

After packing food and water to last them the entire journey, the four got on their camels and set out on their trip to the mountains and the final showdown (AN: At least we hope it is. ;o) ) with Yukia.

Joy stared out up at the Egyptian sun with contempt. It was so hot. She could feel sweat begin to appear on her forehead. She sighed. _This is not fun at all. Not how I wanted to spend my time in __Egypt__. I am in such a mess. I am stuck in the past and now I can only speak Egyptian! Ra, are you trying to punish me or something? Is it too much to ask that I can spend one day without getting myself into some sort of trouble?!_

They had been traveling for days, but Joy knew where they were going. She knew where Yukia was. It might seem odd, but she could sense the evil sorceress and knew that they were getting close. _Just a little further,_ she told herself.

Yugi was engaged in an actually conversation with Seto. That's right, the two rivals were actually talking without argument. Well, Yugi was doing most of the talking, since Seto was not the most talkative person of the group. Of course, Joy spent a lot of the journey so far in silence, seeing as how she couldn't join in on any of her friends' talks. But she did get some relief from her misery in that she could communicate with Pharaoh Yami.

"So, Pharaoh Yami, after we get rid of Yukia once and for all and return to our own time, do you think I'll be back to normal?" Joy asked in a hopeful voice. She couldn't imagine having to go back unable to speak anything but Egyptian. She remembered the conversation back at the palace. Yami had talked to several of his most skilled mages and they had all stated that they could not reverse the effects of the Book of Origins.

_"What do you mean you can't reverse it?! I'm not Egyptian, Ra damn it!" Joy said._

_ "We are so very sorry, milady, but the Book of Origins has much more power than any of us. Perhaps when the spell on you has served it's purpose, it will disappear on it's own," one of the mages stated._

"I am not sure of anything at this point," came Yami's answer. Joy nodded sadly.

"I wish we could find that book."

"Let us perform this task first. Perhaps my mage was correct and the effects will wear off after Yukia's defeat." Joy agreed. "Now, how are you planning on defeating her?"

"There is a spell that I learned from the Book of Origins that drains the magic from one mage to the spell caster, then turns the victim mortal if they are immortal. And if Yukia is immortal, she will be affected by that as well as the drain. After I drain her of her powers she will be defenseless and Yugi and Kaiba can take her down with regular weapons. Simple as that."

"Mmm…I see. I will put my faith in your plan. However, if regular weapons are of no use, how will you stop her?"

"I will have her powers within me. If Yugi and Kaiba are unsuccessful in killing her, I will use those powers. Either way, this ends today." Yami nodded. "Here we are."

The four of them stood in front of a mountainside cave entrance. "She's in there?" Seto asked.

"Yes. Joy says she can drain her powers. Once she does, you two will move in for the kill. I will be there to back you up." Seto and Yugi nodded in agreement. Inwardly, Seto was ecstatic at the opportunity to be the one to deal the final blow.

_This ends now, bitch._ Seto smirked as the four of them got off their horses. Yami and Joy led the way through the cave with Yami using his Puzzle to light their way. They walked a ways before coming to an enormous and brightly lit room.

"Ah, I see you've finally found me. I must congratulate you."

"Joy, do it now!" Yami hissed at the teenager. She began to chant:

_"The powers within you shall now be within me._

_ The immortality you possess shall no longer be."_

She repeated these words continuously. Yukia knew what she was saying. She drew a dagger from her belt and with a angry cry hurled herself towards the girl. At the last moment Seto tackled the evil witch to the ground, in the process he received a deep cut on his side. Yukia picked up a torch that was not lit and hit Kaiba over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. She returned her attention to the chanting girl, but it was too late.

A bright beam of white light shot from Yukia to Joy as the transfer began. They both let out a scream of pain. When the beam died, both Yukia and Joy fell to their knees, gasping for breath.

Yugi and Yami stared transfixed at the scene, but when the two females had sunk down, Yami turned to Yugi. "We have to stop her now, Yugi." Yugi nodded, his expression determined. They took out their swords and advanced on the witch. Before they could reach her, however, she had grabbed Kaiba's sword and rushed at Joy, who was just now getting to her feet shakily. Before anyone could stop it, Yukia had plunged the sword through Joy's stomach.

Time seemed to stand still. Yami and Yugi looked on the scene in total shock. Finally Yugi screamed. "JOY!! NOOO!!!" Yukia smirked as she pulled the sword out of Joy and she slid to the ground. Yugi rushed over to his fallen friend. For Yami it was almost like watching his sister die all over again. His anger knew now bounds as he launched himself at the evil sorceress, his sword clashing with hers.

Yugi reached his friend. She was still alive, though it was clear that she was not going to last much longer. "Joy…it's going to be okay," Yugi tried to reassure her, though his face and voice betrayed his words. "Don't die…onegai…onegai…" Tears began to flow, though he tried to blink them away.

* * *

Joy: I'm stopping there because I'm evil and wanted a cliffy at the end of this chapter! :o) (laughs maniacally) Ahem…anyway. A few things before I close.

The next chapter is gonna be kind of sad, but kind of strange in a way. It is called: The Kiss. Actually, I got the idea from a movie. A good movie, I assure you. =D It will leave you in shock, I tell you.

My excuse: I got delayed for three reasons. The Ra damned WRITER' BLOCK returned. (glares at retreating block) And there is another reason. I got sidetracked a tiny bit due to the block. I wanted to work on this story, but then I got another story idea. It is a story I've been pondering about but now I got kind of into writing it. Go to my bio for more information. I am gonna stop working on it for now because the EVIL writer's block is FINALLY gone and I can move on with this one. I hope I didn't lose reviewers with my delay. I won't go back to that one till Stolen Light is finished. I like to finish what I start before moving on to another story. My third reason is much better – I got sick a few days ago and am recovering still. Bronchitis. I hate it. Been coughing for awhile…so…yeah.

Whew. Long explanation. BTW - Onegai means 'Please' in case you were wondering. Anyway, I will post 'The Kiss' - Chapter 22 – after I get some reviews. So….review! And I shall see ya later!


	22. The Kiss

Joy: Okay, guys, I have an announcement or two before I start the story, but first let's get to the reviews.

_Sapphire: Both Vargon and James Smith will appear again in this story, after this little side adventure is over and everything is straightened out. Don't fret. You will see James Smith again. I haven't forgotten him. I just wanted to send the three reincarnates on an adventure of their own._

_Midnight: Heh. Poor Yami Midnight. Believe it or not, I'm not too crazy about dressing up and talking in front of people either. As for the title, I won't say who's getting kissed in this chapter. Don't want to spoil it. You find out quickly, though._

_Sakura Panther: Ouch. That must have hurt. O.o Here's the update!_

Now for the announcements. _One:_ This chapter comes with a very big warning. There will be blood, gore and bad stuff happening in this chapter. If you have a faint heart, you can skip this chapter. But I hope you read it. I will upgrade my rating only if I get a request to do so. PG – 13 seems to be okay for now. _Two:_ This chapter was inspired by a movie, though I twisted the scene to fit my story. I will tell you about that after the chapter.

Enough of my rating for now. On with the chapter! Ready, set, go!

* * *

The Kiss

The clanging sound of swords filled the large chamber. Surprisingly (or not) enough, Yukia was proving to be quite excellent with a sword. Yami was having to pull out his best moves to match hers. The swordfight went unnoticed by the other people in the room.

Tears were starting to form in Yugi's eyes as he looked down at the terribly injured form of his friend. The sword had done it's work horrifyingly well. Blood was everywhere – on Yugi's clothing, his hands, the floor around them, and it completely covered Joy's stomach. "Joy…hang on. I'll help you…I promise."

Behind them, Seto was finally returning to consciousness. He looked around, confused for a moment as to what was going on. Then he saw the other teenagers. _No…_ Seto felt his heart skipping beats and his breath catch in his throat. _Joy…_

Joy was still somehow clinging to consciousness, as if her will alone was keeping her alive. She looked at Yugi intently with glossy eyes. She shakily rose her trembling hand and managed to grip the back of Yugi's neck. Her chapped lips parted, her injuries almost disabling her movements. But there was a way…a way to end all this. _I know what I have to do,_ she told herself. _I just hope I have the strength…I'm so very tired…_

She pulled Yugi closer, close enough to speak to him. "Kiss..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He almost hadn't heard it. "Kiss…"

"Kiss? Joy, what do you –" His question was cut off when Joy pulled him forward, her lips touching his.

Yugi's eyes grew wide at the action. _What is the world? She's kissing me? Wait…something…I feel so strange…_Yugi took in a sharp intake of air through his nose as he felt a sudden surge of power. It was like the kiss was giving him some unknown power, a power that came in the form of magic. That's when the realization hit him. _Joy…she's giving me Yukia's magical powers!_ He wasn't sure how it was happening, but he felt that he was right. He put his arms around the girl, holding her up to support her through the exchange.

Seto had made it to the scene in time to see the kiss and the state of the poor girl in Yugi's arms. He stayed silent, not sure what do say or do. He wanted to intervene and break the two of them up, but something inside him told him to do nothing but wait. That's when he noticed the two teens starting to glow. It was a slight aura that surrounded them. Seto had a feeling that this was important and not to stop it, though he wasn't sure what to do. Yami and Yukia were still fighting it out, though now the two of them were tiring. _Something is going to have to turn this around…I just hope it happens soon._

The kiss seemed to last several moments before the girl could do no more. The magic had been completely transferred to Yugi, and with it, the last bit of her will power and strength. She had no more to give, and darkness was calling to her, inviting her into it's warm embrace. She managed one last small smile, then closed her eyes, allowing her last breath to escape her lips before going limp in Yugi's arms.

It took a moment for Yugi to catch his breath. He heard Seto as he rushed over and pulled Joy out of his arms, breaking him out of his dazed state. He glanced down at Joy, then realized… "She's gone." The words were so soft yet full of pain and despair.

"No, that's not true, Yugi. We can still save her. We have to! She…she can't be gone." Seto's voice was choppy and hesitant. _It can't be true…she can't leave…I won't let her._ "Wake up, Joy Houyoku! Don't you fucking die on me, now, damn it!" He lightly shook the girl.

"Seto. She is gone, but I have the magic she drained from Yukia. Stay here. I'm going to end this right here, right now." Yugi got up, not receiving a response from the CEO. He found himself to have gone numb from the death of his friend. At the moment, he had one major goal in his mind – revenge. Once he had that, he could talk to Seto and they could think about it. But for now he couldn't. If he let his mind wander to the lifeless girl in Seto's arms, he would not be able to do what needed to be done.

_Yukia is mortal now, if she wasn't before, and she has no magic to hide behind. A simple energy spell should be enough to finish her off._ Yugi approached the two fighting and raise his hand, palm out. An energy ball formed in his hand. His eyes narrowed. "YUKIA!!"

The fighting stopped. Both Yami and Yukia looked at the boy, his white energy ball in his hand. "The prophecy is fulfilled." With that he launched the ball at the unsuspecting sorceress. She was knocked back several yards, hitting the wall with a loud yell. Yami looked at Yugi for a second, a shocked look in his eyes.

The teen, finally overwhelmed by everything that had happened, slipped to the ground unconscious. Yami checked to make sure he was okay, then looked up when he heard a moan. Much to his amazement, Yukia wasn't dead, but she was badly injured.

Seto gently laid Joy on the ground and picked up the sword that Yugi had put down when he went to Joy's side. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he went over to the hurt sorceress. "You killed her. You are nothing more than a heartless bitch who doesn't deserve to live. So I will make sure that you do not. I will make sure that Joy's sacrifice is not in vain. Go to hell and rot there, demon bitch." With that he ran the sword through the woman's heart, ending her life instantly as blood flowed from her wound.

(AN: ACK! I can't believe I just wrote all that gore! Gomen nasai if that was a bit nasty and such…but I think it is needed to have some details…though I don't know if I went too far or anything…I don't know how OOC Seto was in that scene, so…yeah. Read on.)

"It is done, then." Yami said, standing up with Yugi in his arms. He looked sadly over at Joy. "Come, we must leave this place at once." Seto said nothing, but went over and took the girl in his arms. As he followed Yami out of the cave, all his thoughts were on Joy.

_I can't believe this is happening…it has to be some kind of horrible nightmare. If it is a nightmare, when the hell am I going to wake up?! I don't…I can't…_ For the first time in a long time, Seto felt tears threatening to fall. He used all his might to fight them back.

Yami chanced a look at the boy in his arms. _What these children have went though…I can only pray that then they return to their own time, all will be well again. Then again…_ He looked over at Seto with Joy. The boy was looking down at the girl, his eyes seemed to show that he was having a mental battle within himself. _It will be unlikely that these two will ever be the same again._

* * *

Joy: I think I will end it there. That was a sad chapter as well as a morbid one. I can't believe I had Seto do that… O-O I mean, in the manga he is ruthless and vicious. He even tried to kill Yugi – multiple times! But that was a little…um…weird. …Yeah.

Like I said, this chapter was inspired by a movie. The movie is called_ "Kull the Conqueror" _ If you have not seen the movie and are curious as to what I mean, there is a scene in it where the woman is given the power to defeat the evil she-demon, but she gets hurt, so she gives the main hero the powers through a kiss. BTW, I don't own that movie or YGO.

The next chapter is called…um…Going Back. Yeah. And don't worry. I will have it up real soon… I want to give you all a chance to review, not to mention I'm not done with that chapter yet. -D Till then, review!


	23. Going Back

Joy: I'm back! And I have Chapter 23 ready for you all! I got SO MANY reviews so far in this story! Almost 60! (jumps up and down happily) Everyone thought that last chapter was a bit depressing. I agree.

_Sakura Panther: Heh. Yeah. Seto's not the emotional type, but now he is, yes? =D_

_Silver Moon Princess: Yeah, it was depressing to write, too. I don't know if things can get worse for our heroes._

_Midnights: Reading my story again? Awesome! (pats Midnight on the back) It's okay to be sad. It was a sad thing that happened to Joy. Now. Yami Midnight, if I were to have had Joy kiss Yami instead, what would you have thought? =D_

_Sapphire: Thanks! Here comes the update!_

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: Yeah…sad. Read on to see if Joy is gone forever. Don't want to give it away. ;o)_

On to Chapter 23! Ready, set, go!

* * *

Going Back

Yugi felt consciousness sweep up to him quickly. He was aware that someone was carrying him and that they were moving. "Mmm…"

"Yugi?" came a familiar voice. "Are you awake?"

"Mmm… Y-Yami?"

"Yes." Yugi opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear his vision. "How are you, Yugi?"

Yugi's head finally cleared, and the memories of what had happened in the last few days rushed back. _Joy…she's dead…_ Yugi's heart sank. He looked over and saw Seto, Joy laid lifeless in his arms. It looked as though Seto was in some sort of shock from the realization. He himself could not believe it. Joy had given her life to stop Yukia – to finally kill her for good – and it left her friends feeling empty. _If only there was some way of bringing her back. There must be some way to still save her. She's my friend._

"Yugi? Can you ride? We should get back to the castle soon." Yugi looked up at Yami, and then felt something by his head. Something hard and shiny that hung from the Pharaoh's neck.

_The Millennium Puzzle…Wait! The Puzzle…Shadow Powers are contained inside the Item! And with it I can…_ "Pharaoh Yami, I need to use the Millennium Puzzle for a moment."

"Why?" Yami asked, cocking his head a bit.

"I think I can bring her back, but I need to hurry. Please." Seto finally snapped out of his trance for a moment to look at the two.

"Are you serious?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in skepticism. Yugi nodded. Yami helped Yugi stand on his feet, then took of the Puzzle and handed it to him. Yugi pulled out his deck and looked through it quickly as if searching for a card.

_There it is! I just hope this works._ Yugi motioned Seto closer so he could be right over Joy. He held the card over the girl and said a few words. The girl's still body glowed softly for a few moments, and when the light faded, a soft moan could be heard. Everyone gasped when Joy stirred slightly and they saw her chest slowly rise as she took steady breaths.

"She's alive!" Seto and Yami cried in amazement and relief.

"How did you do it?" Seto asked.

Yugi held up his card. Monster Reborn. "I was hoping it would work, even though Joy isn't a Duel Monster. I used the Puzzle's power to activate the card." Yugi took off the Puzzle and handed it back to Yami. "Now, I don't know about you, but I think I feel a familiar tug and I think it means that we are being pulled back to our own time."

Yami nodded. "I can sense it myself. Your mission is complete, Yugi. You three have done a tremendous job and I thank you for your courage." He took a few steps back to allow the spell room to work.

"Don't mention it. It was almost fun," Yugi said with a laugh.

Seto snorted. "Yeah, right. That stupid spell almost got us all killed. But at least that wench is finally gone for good."

Just then, the area around the trio was engulfed in a bright light…

…Meanwhile…

Yami sat on the bed in Solomon's room, chastising himself for what he believed was his neglect for his light. _This is all my fault. If only I had done something. If anything happens to any of those three, I don't know what I'll do._

Solomon had taken a seat on a chair in the corner, also feeling guilty for letting Yugi use his Puzzle on the pillar. Katilli, meanwhile, was busy glaring. First she would glare at the pillar, cursing the blasted thing to hell, then she would glare at Seto, cursing him for casting that Ra damned spell in the first place.

Seto was simply gazing out of the window, trying not to worry about the reincarnations and instead observing all the changes that he saw outside. _Egypt__ has changed so much._

After a few moments of this going on, there was a sudden brilliant light that filled the whole room. When the light finally faded, everyone was astonished to see Yugi and Seto. Joy was still unconscious in Seto's arms. The two young men looked at all the wide eyes gaping at them.

"Yugi!" Yami leaped up and rushed to his light.

"Hey, Yami!" Yugi said with a grin.

"Joy! Oh Ra, is she all right?" Katilli looked over at her young charge with concern.

"She's okay," Seto reassured her. "Just out of it. We should let her sleep for a bit." He took her over and laid her on the bed that was now vacant.

"We were so worried," Solomon said. "What happened to you three?"

"It's a long story, but can we tell you over some dinner? I'm starving!" Yugi gave everyone his trademark smile. Solomon went off to call for room service.

Yami looked down at Yugi in relief. _Thank Ra he's safe and sound at last._ He took off the Puzzle and replaced it around his hikari's neck. _I'm so glad you are safe, aibou._

_ Me too. It's been quite an adventure. It's nice to be back for good and be able to talk to you. But once we get back to __Japan__, I want you to teach me some Egyptian._

_ Egyptian? Why?_

_ I'll tell you when I tell the others._

…Later…

It didn't take long for Joy to regain consciousness. She was in an extremely happy mood for two reasons. One, she was back in her own time and two, she was back to being able to speak English and Japanese. The spell from the past had left her, leaving only a few lingering spells and some ability to speak in Egyptian, but she was not confined to that language any longer.

The story took some time to tell because they had all been separated at first, and then had come together. Thus they each had a separate part of the beginning to report. Then they talked about Yukia's revenge, the Book of Origins (Katilli was particularly surprised at the part) and how they had finally defeated the witch once and for all. They also mentioned Joy's temporary death and how Yugi had brought her back.

"So, about this pillar…" Seto said, motioning toward the structure before them.

"I suggest you take it to Cairo Museum, grandpa. That way, it will be safe and besides, I don't think anyone can activate the spell anymore, even if they did have the Puzzle," Yugi told Solomon.

"Not a bad idea, Yugi. I will do that first thing in the morning. I believe it will be well cared for there."

As everyone went to bed last night, Yugi and Yami had a private conversation about Sorcerer Seto and everything that had happened. Yugi knew Yami wasn't happy that the High Priest was loose and even less pleased that Yugi was hiding him in his soul room.

_I know you aren't happy about this, Yami. But I think that Sorcerer Seto will be a great help in the fight against Vargon. He's still out there you know. And he also told me about James Smith and his escape from jail. We have both of those villains for worry about now. I just hope that there isn't going to be another kidnapping._ The abduction was still very fresh in the boys mind and it still gave his some nightmares and concerns.

_Yugi, I will NOT let that happen to you again. I am with you now and forever. I will not allow those two to harm you or our friends._

_ I know. It's just that it still bothers me. And I believe Sorcerer honestly wants to prove his worth. Please give him a chance._

_ Very well, Yugi. I shall try, since you seem so eager to befriend him. But if he turns out to be lying, I will seal him away for eternity in the Shadow Realm. _

_ Agreed._

_ Yugi…I want to apologize. I should have done something to prevent that spell that sent you back in time._

_ There wasn't anything you could have done, Yami. Don't apologize when you've done nothing to warrant it._ Yugi smiled over at his dark side.

_Very well, aibou. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is the last day in __Egypt__ and I'm sure you want to enjoy it._

Yugi smiled and nodded and then slipped under the covers, soon in a deep sleep.

* * *

Joy: I think that's a good ending place right there. I hope you all liked that chapter. I mean, a lot happened – Joy got brought back to life, though it might have happened a bit too soon (ponders) and everyone got sent back to the future. But before you start to worry, the story isn't over yet. I still have several chapters to go. I think I will have about four or five more chapters, but I'm not sure. I want to put Vargon and Smith in some more before I end it.

Now, the next chapter is called 'To Be A Protector'. It's got Sorcerer in it, so Sorcerer fans will like it. I won't reveal what it's about, so you gotta wait for the next update! =) Till then, review my readers! Ja ne!


	24. To Be A Protector

Joy: Chapter 24 coming at ya! But first, reviews!

_Midnights__: Heh. I'll keep that in mind, Yami __Midnight__. };o) _

_Sakura Panther: Thanks! Sent you an email. =)_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Me too! That was a close one!_

Here comes the chapter! Ready, set, go!

* * *

To Be A Protector

"All right, Priest Seto. Let me get this straight," Katilli began. She was sitting on an overstuffed chair in Joy's hotel room. Yami was sitting in another chair nearby, while Sorcerer had decided to stand. "You want to prove to everyone that you have had a change of heart by becoming Seto Kaiba's dark side?"

The high priest nodded silently.

"Do you realize the details of such a bond? I know you are Seto Kaiba's ancestor, but that is different than what we are talking about now. You will have to form a bond not unlike that of us and our lights. You will have to be his protector and confidant, and I am sure Kaiba will not warm up to that easily," Yami explained firmly.

"Not to mention that you will have to share his mind with him, and that will not bold well with him," Katilli added.

"I am aware of that, but I am sure that we could come to some understanding. After all, it would be beneficial for us to be connected.

Katilli looked over at Yami and opened up a communication link between them. They had done this before in order to have private chats.

_Yami, can we trust him?_

_ Mmmm…perhaps if we allow him to do this, he will be of greater assistance in the future._ The conversation with Yugi last night was still fresh in Yami's mind. He trusted Yugi, and so if Yugi put his confidence in the priest, than Yami felt that he could at least give the spirit the benefit of the doubt.

_I agree, to a point. I will not allow such a bond without Kaiba's FULL cooperation. We shall consult with him and the others when they return._ Yami nodded in agreement.

Yugi, Joy, and Kaiba had gone to explore Egypt. They were going to visit shops and the pyramids, promising to be back by nightfall.

"We have agreed to this on the condition that Kaiba is a completely willing partner. We will speak with him when he returns later today," Katilli finally told the sorcerer. He nodded in agreement. "I do have a question, though. How will you protect him without your staff?"

Sorcerer gave her a small smirk. "Katilli, you of all people should know my staff if not the limitation of my powers."

"That may be, but your abilities are much more honed with the staff in hand, priest," Katilli countered.

"Perhaps, but I will not ask Kaiba to give me the staff. It was given to him, and it is his decision on how it will be used or what will become of it now."

Katilli raised an eyebrow, then searched Sorcerer's eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Sensing no lies from him, she because confused by his actions. _Back in ancient times, he was known for his bloodthirsty and greedy nature. If anyone had even looked at the staff during the time he was evil, they would have died instantly. Perhaps he is striving to change…still, I plan to keep an eye on him._

"Yugi told you about the staff, then," Yami spoke up.

"Yes, as well as other things, such as your loss of memory, pharaoh. He also told me about the friendship you share. I found myself growing envious of you, Pharaoh Yami. Yugi was very kind to me, and I only wish there were more in this world like him."

"As do I," Yami agreed.

"It seems Yugi has placed a great deal of faith in you, Sorcerer Seto," Katilli observed.

"Do not mistake that faith for naivety. In truth the boy has taken it upon himself to keep an eye on me to make sure that I am keeping my word on changing. He is truly a brave soul."

_Sorcerer Seto is right. I am quite proud of Yugi. He has become a stronger person over time. Though I wish he would not take such burdens single-handed. I wish he would have trusted me with such information. After all, he seems to trust Sorcerer Seto so quickly._

…Later…

"Wow! Seto, look at the size of it! It's taller than the Kaiba Corp. building!" Mokuba looked wide-eyed as he stared up at the towering pyramid before them.

Yugi smiled over at him. "Yeah, and just think, Mokuba – it was built entirely by hand by hundreds of Egyptian slaves thousands of years ago."

"Yeah, and they didn't use any cement or glue to hold the stones in place," Joy added.

"My teacher said there are dead rich guys in there," Mokuba said, looking skeptical.

"Yes. Pyramids were the final resting places of the ancient pharaohs, who the people believed were the Earthly incarnations of the Gods, most specifically, the Sun God Amon Ra," Yugi said.

Joy smirked. "You sure know a lot about Ancient Egypt Yugi."

"Well, I AM the reincarnation of a pharaoh, you know," Yugi said with a small laugh. "I think I'm gonna go see the other sides of the pyramid."

"Sure thing. But don't be too long. We gotta get back soon," Joy said.

"I'm gonna go with Yugi." Mokuba said, running after the dueling champion.

"So, Kaiba. Was Egypt everything you dreamed it would be?"

"No. In fact, I don't think I will ever come back unless I absolutely have to."

Joy looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"How can you ask that after all we've been through. I would have thought you would be the first to want to get back to Japan, especially since you were so close to leaving this world forever."

"No way! It was a blast! I only wish I had bee alive to see you take out Yukia once and for all! Yugi said you kicked her ass, Kaiba." Joy smirked. "I hope you weren't doing it for some way to avenge my death or anything."

"Why the hell would you think that? I did it to be rid of the bitch. She made me want to vomit. She was a disgusting wench and I took care of her." Seto paused, looking at his watch. "We gotta go now or we won't make it back before dark."

Joy called out for Mokuba and Yugi, and then the four made their way back to the hotel. As soon as they got back, Seto made Mokuba go straight to bed, telling him they had to get up early to get back to Japan. Then he followed Joy and Yugi into Joy's room, where the spirits were waiting. Katilli had mentioned that they wanted to talk to them when they got back.

"We're here, Katilli, what do you want to talk about?" Joy said as she and Yugi took a seat on the bed. Seto chose to stand. "It sounded important."

"It is, and it concerns Sorcerer Seto." Katilli paused a moment before continuing, deciding the best way to explain all this. "Kaiba, Sorcerer Seto wishes to become your dark side. Like I am to Joy and Yami is to Yugi."

Seto blinked, his eyes wide. He looked over to Sorcerer Seto. "Why?"

"You are my reincarnate, Seto Kaiba. I find you fascinating. You are a teenager, yet you have many responsibilities. One would do well to learn as much as possible from one as hard working as you. You are juggling a company and family, as well as your own life, yet you have still managed to remain sane through it all. I am thoroughly impressed. I would be honored to have you as a reincarnate. Maybe you could benefit from having someone to yell at other than your employees." Sorcerer said the last part with a smirk.

It was silent for a moment. Then Yugi spoke. "You know, Kaiba. No one else can sustain him in their minds. Maybe you could keep an eye on him as well. He might come in handy in the fight against Vargon and –"

"Enough." Seto stopped Yugi from finishing his statement. "How do I know this isn't going to come and bite me in the ass?" Seto looked at the high priest intensely.

"I swear that if I even act like I am going to betray you or the others, you can seal me up for all eternity. And I will not seek the staff you hold, Kaiba. It belongs to you now, and I think you are the best to wield it."

"Well…he seems sincere. Your call, Kaiba," Joy said, looking over at the CEO."

Seto grew silent, looking down at the ground in deep thought. _As much as I hate to admit it, Yugi's right. He might actually be worth the space, if he doesn't turn on us. And I'll have the staff…maybe…but I don't know if I like the thought of anyone creeping though my mind and reading my thoughts._

Finally Seto spoke, his decision made. "I'll agree to this on a few conditions. If you do get a slot in my mind like the other spirits have, I don't want you sneaking around reading my thoughts and learning all about me. My thoughts are mine alone. And another thing. If you turn on me, I WILL send you straight to hell. I don't send people to the Shadow Realm. Just ask Yukia." He narrowed his eyes as he said that. "Agreed?"

"I give you my word that your wishes will be honored, Seto Kaiba."

Seto nodded. The spirit glowed a pale yellow for a full minute, then vanished. A moment later, Seto heard a voice in his head.

_You can hear me, correct? Just concentrate on what you want to say and say it in your mind._

Kaiba concentrated, sending his words telepathically to the priest. _Yeah. I can hear you. Kind of weird having another soul in my mind, though. It's going to take some getting used to._

_ I agree. But I will only talk to you if you want me to. I will not intrude in your thoughts or your business._

_ Good. I like it that way. What else do you do?_

_ Well, if you run into a situation you can't handle or you need someone to talk to, you can turn to me. Though I will not force myself on you, Seto Kaiba. Only call on me if YOU want to._

_ Damn straight. I don't usually need help of any kind. You may get bored before Vargon shows his ugly face, Sorcerer._

_ That suits me just fine. Gives me a chance to relax. I do have a request._

_ Yeah?_

_ May I look and hear though your eyes and ears every now and then? Just for the fun of it?_

_ Fine, just don't take over my body unless I'm lying on the ground with a bullet wound or I'm really bad off and we'll get along._

_ Deal._

"So, Kaiba. Looks like you finally joined the group. Three lights and three darks. The group is a complete set now," Joy said. Seto glared at her for a moment.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." With that, Seto turned and left. A moment later, grandpa came in and informed the rest of the group that it was time for bed.

"After all," he said, "you have a long flight ahead of you tomorrow, and I want to be able to eat breakfast with my grandson on more time before he leaves."

Yugi tilted his head. "You aren't coming too, grandpa?" he asked.

"No. I have a lot more work to do here, so I'm afraid I might have to stay for the rest of the summer. Gomen nasai, Yugi. I wish I could go back with you."

"It's okay, grandpa. I have Yami and Joy to keep me company. I think Kaiba may hang out with us more often, too. After all, we have a bit more in common now."

* * *

Joy: That was Chapter 24! Looks like Seto is one of the gang now! =D

Next chapter is called 'Arguments' and there will be two arguments in the chapter. Till then, review and see you next time!


	25. Arguments

Joy: Hey, everyone! Chapters are coming along quite nicely. This is chapter 25, and I am going to go ahead and tell you that this story ends at chapter 30. What is going to happen at the end of this story? You are just going to have to find out.

_Sakura: Yeah, Seto's other bad self was never caring or wanting to help in any way. Sorcerer is gonna be different. Thanks for the e-mail. Read your story today. It was great! Update it soon, okay?_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Yeah, it was a sudden decision, wasn't it? Oh well. We'll just have to see how useful the high priest is in future chapters._

_Midnights__: Heh. When you pouted I was reminded of when Yami had a pout on his face when he was talking to Mai right before __Battle__City__. (laughs) And yep, it was a rather informative chapter._

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all like this chapter. Ready, set, go!

* * *

Arguments

As Joy got ready for bed, Katilli was in deep thought. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She broke the silence.

"Joy, I think we both know our troubles with Vargon and that fool James Smith are just beginning."

"Yeah." Joy finished changing and sat down on the chair, looking up at her dark.

Katilli looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you not worried?" she asked, a little shocked.

"Not really, Katilli. I think together we can handle those two bakas with little problem." She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Katilli followed.

"Joy, I don't think you realize how dangerous Vargon is. He kidnapped you and took you to the Shadow Realm! You almost died there!"

"No I didn't. I was perfectly fine. Exodia came and clobbered his monster no problem." She brushed her teeth. Katilli stared at her with a look of astonishment.

"I cannot believe you are not at least a little concerned. Exodia is not a monster to be taken lightly, if you recall the reason he is not in your deck…"

Joy finished and headed to the bedroom, rolling her eyes along the way. "Katilli, I know all about that, but we can't dwell on it. To be honest, I am thinking of putting him in my deck for the tournament."

"What!"

"I know you don't care for Exodia and how risky it is using him after…but we may be forced to use him again, even if he isn't in my deck. Vargon has strong duel monsters and Exodia is called unstoppable for a reason. We should use what we have and not worry so much."

"I cannot believe you said that. Exodia is more than just five cards, Joy Houyoku. You could get hurt."

"Katilli, I hate to say this but – you are incredibly over protective of me. Just let me handle it. Vargon got put away once, it can be done again. You sitting around mothering me is not going to help. Besides, I didn't have you around in Egypt and I made out just fine."

"JUST FINE! You DIED! Yugi had to bring you back with Shadow Magic! Or did you conveniently forget that while your ego was as high as a pyramid?!" Katilli snapped, her anger and frustration obvious. She couldn't believe that Joy was just brushing all the recent trouble off like it was no big deal.

"But I still didn't have you! Sometimes I wonder what you do in your soul room – sit around and think of new ways to aggravate me?"

"Well it's better than staring at your mother's picture dreaming that she will suddenly come back to life!"

Joy froze. Katilli knew the instant she had spoken those words, she had done a horrible thing.

When Katilli became Joy's spirit companion, it was agreed that neither of them would ever enter the other's soul room unless they got permission or it was a dire emergency. This was to allow each other to have a bit of privacy and have some time apart when they needed to think or just be alone for awhile. It was a promise to respect one another. Joy had only gone into Katilli's soul room once, and she had done so with Katilli's permission because she had wanted to talk. Katilli had never asked permission, and Joy was under the belief that Katilli had never gone into her soul room.

She whirled to face her dark, giving her a look that could have frozen a bonfire. "YOU WENT INTO MY SOUL ROOM!" She was furious. _How could she do that? She didn't ask my permission!_

"Joy…I…"

"You went into my soul room WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! How could you?! How DARE you!"

"Joy, I'm sorry. It was…I mean…I…"

"You promised…I never go in without your permission…and not only that, but you have the audacity to ridicule me about looking at my deceased mother's picture."

Katilli suddenly took an interest in the floor. She felt so guilty about what she had done and said. "Joy, I am so terribly sorry." She vanished into her soul room.

_Oh sure, run away after you BROKE YOUR PROMISE! You are such a fucking hypocrite, Katilli. I am so angry with you right now I don't know what to do. I trusted you and you trusted me. I kept my promise and never enter your soul room without your consent._

Receiving no response and not expecting one, Joy got into bed and after a long while, finally went into a fitful sleep.

…Meanwhile…

Yugi was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Yami was in the bedroom pacing. When Yugi got done and noticed his dark's unease, he went over to see what was up. "What's wrong, Yami. You seem upset about something."

"Yugi, do you not trust me?" Yami asked suddenly. Yugi tilted his head.

"Of course I trust you, Yami. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you did not tell me about Sorcerer Seto being free and staying in your soul room."

"Yami, I didn't want Katilli to find out if it meant Sorcerer was going to be trapped back inside that crystal."

"Yugi, Sorcerer Seto used you to free himself. He manipulated you in order to serve his own purpose. How can you trust him so easily."

Yugi frowned. "I don't trust him completely. That is why I kept him in my soul room. To keep an eye on him."

"But you could have just told me, Yugi. I would not have been mad about your choice." Yami sighed, closing his eyes. "I just want you to have faith in our friendship. You know that I would not have forced you to do something against your will, don't you?" Yugi nodded. "Then why do you feel the need to hide things from me?"

Yugi's frown grew deeper, and Yami could feel his emotions of frustration and annoyance coming through the link. "Yami, sometimes I would like to do something for myself. Without having to have you hovering over me to make sure I'm not hurt. I want to show that I am as strong as you and everyone else. And not just prove it to all my friends, but to myself as well. There will come a time when you cannot be there, Yami, and I need to be able to take care of things myself."

Yami sighed. "That is good, Yugi. I am glad you are being independent, but that does not keep me from worrying that if you hide important things from people, it might lead to you getting hurt. You need to trust others not to hate you if you share things with them. You can't do everything alone, Yugi. I would have helped you if only you had asked."

"I know, Yami. I think it's great that you care. I just want to have a chance to be brave. I want to be useful."

"You are useful, Yugi. I swear it. You are the bravest person I know. I am sorry if my words were too harsh, aibou."

"They weren't, though sometimes I worry that you might drive yourself insane by worrying about me too much, Yami." Yami gave him a mock glare, causing Yugi to laugh a bit as he climbed into bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

* * *

Joy: I know, I know. Short chapter. The next one might be, too. Anyway…two arguments. I don't know if Joy went overboard in her anger, but I know if it were me, I would be pissed, too. Katilli was a little out of line…so, yeah. I didn't want to leave Yugi and Yami angry with each other, since they hardly ever get angry at each other in the anime…except that time at DK when Yami and Yugi fought Kaiba on the roof…

_As I said, this story is nearing the end. It will be a thirty chapter story. I want to do another story in this saga, but I will not write it until this one is complete and I have your blessings on another story. I will tell you now that the ending can be changed if you don't want a sequel. As it is I can go either way. Let me know in reviews or e-mails what you want. I am only asking now so that I can anticipate and plan out the next story._

Anyway, the next chapter is called Goodbye Egypt. It will be about the group's trip back home. Not much more to say about it without spoiling it all, so I'll just remind you to review and I'll see you later!


	26. Goodbye Egypt

Joy: Here comes Chapter 26! The journey home for the group! But first – review responses!

_Winged Dreams: :o) Arigatou! I aim to please, so here's the next chapter!_

_Sapphire: Heh, yep! Had to add drama!_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Yeah, it was wrong of her. And Yugi and Yami do get along and don't argue very much. _

_Sakura: Joy does have a temper. = O_

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: Yeah…Katilli was a bad girl. And your right, Yugi does lack self-confidence, even though he has proven himself on several occasions. Maybe that will change someday. _

Without further delay, here comes the chapter. Read on!

* * *

Goodbye Egypt

Morning came quickly for the group. Everything was packed up and taken to the two waiting taxis. Grandpa would see them off at the airport, but he would be staying, so it was only the three lights and their darks and Mokuba. The trip to the airport was a quiet one, as everyone was taking one last look through their windows at Egypt.

At the airport, everyone said goodbye to Solomon. Seto nodded his farewell and he and Mokuba went off a little ways to wait for Joy. Yugi hugged his grandfather firmly. "I'm gonna miss you, grandpa. Write me as soon as you can, okay?"

"You know I will, Yugi," Solomon said with a smile. "And you take care of yourself. I want you to call me if you have any troubles at the shop or need anything." Yugi nodded. "Good. Now you better go before that plane takes off without you." Yugi smiled and said one last goodbye before rushing off as his flight was called.

Joy stepped up to Solomon and bowed respectfully. "Arigatou for your hospitality, Moto-san."

"No need for thanks. Any friend of Yugi's is deserving of the hospitality. He had so few friends growing up."

"Really?" Joy asked. She couldn't believe how anyone could not like the boy immediately.

"Yes. He had a terrible time with bullies at school. But now he has friends who truly care about him. I used to worry all the time, but not anymore." Solomon smiled at Joy. "You best go before you die of boredom. I will see you later, yes?"

"Oh, count on it. We will definitely meet again. Sayonara, Moto-san." Joy bowed again and ran off to join Seto and Mokuba. The three boarded the Kaiba Corp. jet and headed for home.

…Later…

_We're going home at last,_ Yugi told Yami.

_I would have like __Egypt__ better if your grandfather had not discovered the pillar,_ Yami commented. _Perhaps the next time we travel there, we will have more opportunities to enjoy the trip._

_ Yeah. I guess overall it didn't turn out the way I had hoped, but I did find out a lot from going back in time._

_ Really?_

_ Yes. I learned that you were a fair and just ruler, Yami. You really cared for people, and you were well loved._

_ Mmm…that is reassuring, Yugi. I am glad for that journey into the past, but I wish you had not been in danger._

_ You and me both. When I saw Yukia in that tent I almost went insane. I mean, I can't believe she went to such lengths for revenge._

_ Revenge drives you to do things that are not always wise,_ Yami told his light.

_ That's the truth. Well, we are finally going back to __Japan__. It's going to be good to be home. I am personally spending a nice relaxing day at home when we get there._

_ Yes. I agree. It will be nice to take a break. But isn't there a tournament coming up that we are participating in?_

_ Yeah, but we have plenty of time to relax before we prepare. It isn't for another several days._

_ Ah. Well, I am going to take a nap. Let me know when we land, okay, Yugi._

_ Hai. Have a good nap, Yami, _Yugi said cheerfully.

_ I will. _Yugi felt Yami lower the connection as he went to sleep. Yugi yawned a little before settling into his seat as the in-flight movie began to play.__

…Meanwhile…

"Got any six's?"

"Nope. Go fish."

"Damn."

Joy's hand went into the pile of cards between her and Mokuba. Seto looked on as the two played. He wasn't tired in the least. Surprisingly enough he did not dream last night. Lately he had been having numerous nightmares, both about his parents and about his late foster father, Gazaboro. But last night…no nightmares.

_I am going to assume you had something to do with that, Sorcerer,_ Seto said to his dark.

_I might have stood outside your soul room and chased away some ill dreams. I do have that ability. Have I overstepped myself?_

Seto paused. _Did you go in? Into my soul room?_ Seto had a hard time with the fact that now his mind had two chambers – soul rooms – one for him and one for Sorcerer Seto. It was a little weird. _I mean to say, what would you expect to see in there?_ He had never had to deal with this, and didn't know anything about soul rooms.

_Your soul room is a reflection of your soul. It would contain things that would reflect who you are. For example, Yugi's soul room is one of innocence. It has children's toys, puzzles, and is brightly lit. And no, I did not go in. I only stood outside._

_ Mmn._ Seto paused. _No, you did not overstep yourself. _Seto thought to himself that that was one of his better sleeps.

Joy's sleep was not as peaceful. She dreamed of her mother and had woken up several times during the night, her eyes filled with tears. And Katilli did not stand outside her soul room. In fact, Katilli had not left her own soul room since their argument last night.

Not that Joy was begging for a chat with her. It would only end in another argument. She was still bitter about Katilli going into her soul room. To Joy it was a matter of trust. Katilli, by breaking her promise, had also broken Joy's trust in her. And that was not a good thing for either of them. The two halves were supposed to have faith and trust in each other, and that was weakened.

Near the end of the flight and a game of 'Solitaire' (AN: card game I sometimes play if I'm bored.) Katilli finally found her courage and reached out to Joy through their link.

_Um…Joy?_ Katilli sounded very timid and quiet.

_Yeah. What is it? _

_ Um…Well…I was thinking of taking a trip to the Shadow Realm…you know…check on the monsters and the castle. It might do us good to…well…_

_Take a break from each other?_

_ …Yeah. So, is that all right? I won't leave you for long. Just a little while._

_ It's fine, Katilli. I know how to reach you. Actually, it may do us both some good to take a breather._

_ Joy…I am so terribly sorry…for what I did…it hurt you, and that is something I never wanted to do._

Joy sighed. _I know you didn't mean to hurt me, Katilli, but you did. I really don't know what to do, now. I want to trust you completely, but…_

_ I understand. Perhaps this time away from each other will give us a chance to think about what to do. I can think about how I can make up for my mistakes._

_ Maybe…_

_ I will return. Goodbye for now, Joy._

_ Goodbye, Katilli. I will see you later._ Joy felt Katilli leave her mind. She sighed again, and Seto noticed.

"Everything okay, Joy?"

"Hopefully it will be, Kaiba. It's just been a long and grueling experience in Egypt. I can't wait to get back to Japan and see Obaasan again." Seto nodded in understanding and went back to the book he was reading.

* * *

Joy: Well, there you have it. It looks like Joy and Katilli are trying to patch things up, and Katilli has decided to go to the Shadow Realm for a visit. How will this factor in? You are just gonna have to wait and find out!

Did ya forget the tournament? If so, read about it in the chapter where Yugi is in the hospital (Hint…it's in this story). Now you may be wondering how this fits into things. Trust me, it does. One more thing I have to say – It looks like a lot of the reviewers are looking forward to a sequel, so I will leave the ending as I have planned it.

Next chapter is called 'Familiar Places, Familiar Enemies' The gang is back in Japan. Well, till then, don't forget to review and I'll see ya later!


	27. Familiar Places, Familiar Enemies

Joy: Well, here is it, time for Chapter 27! Wow! I can't believe it's already up to 27 on this story! Review responses!

_Sakura: Great! I'll go check it out real soon! Glad you like the chapter!_

_Midnights: It's okay. Poor Midnights…first babysitting, then scout camp. Hope you two have fun, though. Tell me about it when you get back!_

_Dark mage of sea 13: Hello, Torru! How ya doing? Thanks for the complement. I'll try. Here comes the update!_

_Silver Moon Phoenix: Well, this chapter tells a little about it. About Katilli and Joy? I won't say in fear of spoiling things for you. Read on!_

It seems a lot of reviewers are glad Joy and Katilli are trying to patch things up. Things are going to get interesting in these next few chapters, so hang on and we'll start the chapter!

* * *

Familiar Places, Familiar Enemies

"It's good to be back," Joy said, taking a deep breath as they stepped out of the crowded airport. Yugi smiled.

"Hey, the airport is really crowded today, isn't it, Seto?" Mokuba asked as Seto called for his limo.

"That's because of the tournament," Seto replied.

"Tournament? There's gonna be a tournament?"

"That's right, and I plan on making it all the way to the top. Now if only I could find a way to send Yugi on a tournament long errand…"

Yugi laughed. "Nothing doing. Yami is really looking forward to this tournament. We haven't dueled much this whole summer, and it's July already!" Joy giggled.

"Okay, okay. I guess you and Yami can be in this tournament. Just don't humiliate too many people, okay? And that goes double for you, Kaiba. I don't want to run into any sobbing teens that have been trampled by you in a duel."

Seto smirked. "Then they should just declare me the winner before the tournament even starts."

Joy rolled her eyes. The Puzzle glowed.

"What makes you think you will be the victor, Kaiba?" Yami asked, glaring at the CEO.

"Maybe I have found the perfect combo to defeat you. This time, I will win." At that time, Seto's limo pulled up. "I'll take Yugi home. Joy, your car is…?"

Joy blinked a few times before remembering. "It's at your place." Seto nodded. They made to get into the limo, but then out of no where someone ran into her. The two of them fell to the ground, the person on top of her.

"James Smith!"

Smith smirked. "That's right, babe. It's me. So glad to see you again."

"Get the fuck off her, you asshole!" Seto said, giving the criminal a glare that could make even the bravest man pee his pants. (AN: LMAO!) Of course, Smith wasn't the bravest man, so he just smirked some more. He leaped up, pulling Joy up with him by the arm.

"What the hell are you doing, you baka! Let go!" Joy snapped, pulling against the man's tight grip. Smith pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Vargon is already in this Realm, you know. And he's coming for you. You and your little friends. And I'll be watching you, babe, so you be real careful."

"I'm not afraid of you, baka," Joy countered. Smith laughed and let her arm go. Then he rushed off into the crowd.

"Joy, are you all right?" Yami asked, quickly going over to her. Seto came over as well, his anger reaching a peak as he stared out at the place Smith disappeared.

"I'm fine, but we got a problem. We'll talk on the way. Let's go."

They got into the limo and drove off. "So what is it?" Seto asked.

"Who was that guy, Joy? He was an ugly jerk, but what did he want?" Mokuba asked.

"Vargon is back from the Shadow Realm." Everyone but Mokuba looked at her in shock. Mokuba looked confused. Seto told him not to worry, that it was not his problem, but theirs, so the boy shrugged and took to staring out the window.

_So…Vargon is back in this Realm. What do you think, Sorcerer?_

_ I think we need to be on our guards. You know, this would be easier if we had all the Millennium Items._

_ What do you mean?_

_ There is a way to banish him for good, but we would need the Items and that is quite a chore to perform._

_ We have the Puzzle. But that won't cut it, will it?_

_ Not quite. The Puzzle is powerful, but when combined with all the other Items, the magical properties are unstoppable._

_ Well, can't we just use the Puzzle to find the other items?_

_ Maybe…but the Items generally need to be close for such an ability to be activated. I am certain not all the Items are in __Japan__, so it will be difficult to locate them._

Yugi was back in control, and he and Yami were conversing through their link as well.

_It would seem our problems with Vargon have only just begun,_ Yami said.

_Yeah…_ Yugi said, his voice trailing off. He had a tone of concern and fear lingered through the link.

_Don't worry, Yugi. I swear that I will not let him harm you further. I will find a way to eliminate him._

"Sorcerer says the only way to destroy this bastard is to gather all the Millennium Items. Can it be done?" Seto asked.

Yugi paused, asking Yami. "Yami says that Shadi has two of the Items in his possession, and Marik holds the Millennium Rod, and Ishizu has the Necklace. They are in Egypt, though. And I know Ryou has the Millennium Ring. But he left the country on vacation and I'm not sure where he is. The Eye was stolen and we don't know where it is."

_This isn't going to be an easy job that can be done in a day._

_ We must do everything we can. Vargon will no doubt be looking for the items as well, _Sorcerer informed Seto.

"Sorcerer says Vargon is going to be looking for those Items as well. We have to get to them before he does. Is Katilli still in the Shadow Realm?" Seto asked, turning to Joy.

"Yes. I can't seem to reach her. There seems to be something blocking my telepathy." Joy looked at the ground in concern. "I can only hope she is okay."

"I'm sure she is, Joy. Katilli is one tough girl to break," Yugi said reassuringly.

"In the meantime, Joy, are you going back to your grandmother's house?" Seto asked. Joy nodded.

"I told her I would be home after I returned from Egypt. And my car is at Kaiba Manor, so we are going to have to go there after we drop Yugi off."

"Speaking of which, here's the Game Shop." Seto nodded out the window. Yugi smiled a bit, glad to be home at last, even though his grandpa wasn't there.

"I'll walk you to your door, Yugi, just cuz I want to say bye," Joy said. Yugi nodded, and the two teens got out of the car and headed to the door. "I guess this is the last time we will see each other until the tournament. I don't know if I will be able to come back to Domino before then."

"Yeah, but it's only going to be a few days. Then we can finally duel!"

"Yeah, it's been awhile. My deck is getting cobwebs already." Yugi laughed at her joke.

"Mine, too. Well…I guess I'll see you at the tournament."

"Okay. I'll try to call and bug you later on, all right?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. Joy returned the smile, then waved as she headed back to the limo. The long black vehicle pulled away from the Game shop and headed to it's final destination: Kaiba Manor.

It didn't take long for the limo to pull into the long driveway of the Manor. Joy, Seto, and Mokuba got out. The chauffer put Joy's bags into her trunk.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye till the tournament, you two. A tournament that I plan to win, by the way," Joy said with a smirk. Seto returned her smirk.

"Right. You just keep telling yourself that, Houyoku, and maybe it will happen. But only if both me and Yugi come down with pneumonia the night before the tournament."

Joy gave him a look. "Listen here, Kaiba. As I recall, I already beat you once in a duel. It will be a piece of cake to do so again."

"Yeah, but this is a tournament, not just a duel between two people. You will have to work hard to beat me again. I won't hold back the next time I slip on that duel disk."

"Good. I want a good duel. That way, when I beat you, you won't have anything to say to counter me." Joy turned to get into her car.

"I'll miss you, Joy!" Mokuba said, waving with a smile on his face.

"Me too, Mokuba. I'll see you in a few days. And you too, Kaiba." Joy got into her car and drove off, waving at the Kaiba brothers as she left.

* * *

Joy: Well, that's all for now, folks! It seems Joy is blocked from talking to Katilli. Is that going to make things more dangerous? Will Joy be safe without her dark? And is Vargon going to make things difficult now that he's back? We will just have to wait and see. And don't forget about Smith…that bastard is still running around free, too.

You guys may be wondering about the Items. Well, I went ahead and let Marik and Ishizu have their Items back, and Ryou always had the ring. (I am calling the good Bakura Ryou and the evil spirit Bakura. A lot of people do that and it seems easier for me to do it, too. Just remember that when you see or hear about Bakura, I am referring to the dark side of Ryou. Ryou is the friendly one.) Did you get all that?...Good. And about the Eye…I am assuming Bakura still has it in his possession after his game with Pegasus.

So, now that I left you with all these unanswered questions, I will close this chapter. The next chapter is called…'The Package from Home'. It will deal with Joy, and her going back to her grandma's house. (I was going to call the next chapter 'To Grandmother's House We Go, but I thought that would be too silly.) Anyway, review everyone and see ya next time!


	28. The Package From Home

Joy: Hi, everyone! Ready for the next chapter? Chapter 28 is here for your reading enjoyment. I know you guys are getting anxious, so I'm uploading the chapters faster. Now for reviewer responses! There were a lot this time! Arigatou to everyone that reviewed! (bows)

_Sakura: Sure thing!_

_Sapphire: I don't want to give too much away, but Ryou will have a nice sized part to play in the next story, and you'll know why by the end of this story._

_Dark mage of sea 13: Heh…too bad Torru can't tell, but you'll find out sooner or later._

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: You're right, but for now it is a mystery as to what is going on._

_Midnights__: Heh, Joy did, too. Arigatou!_

_Winged Dreams: One of the best? Really? (blushes) Arigatou! I'm flattered. I try to update quickly so as to not leave you guys hanging for too long. And yes, there is a package during this chapter, though she doesn't remember it right away._

Well, this chapter is short for a reason. The reason will be known at the end. Now I won't keep you guys hanging on my words anymore. Read on!

* * *

The Package From Home

Joy sped down the road back to her grandmother's home. As she did so, she tried once again to contact Katilli. _No luck. Gods, I hope she's okay. I know she's got our monsters and all, but still…And now I'm getting this weird feeling that I'm being watched. Not good. I'm the only one without a dark to protect me at the moment._ Paranoia raced through Joy's mind as she finally pulled up to her grandma's house. She got out of the car, narrowing her eyes and looking around with an air of suspicion. Then she went inside.

"Obaasan! I'm home!" she called as she came through the door. She sat down her bags and looked around. "Obaasan?" Beginning to get worried, she searched all the rooms, calling out to her. Then she came upon a note by the hall phone.

_Ohayo, dear!_

_Welcome back! I hope your trip went well. I'm so very sorry I'm not able to be there to greet you, but I had to step out for the day on some errands. I'll be back later this evening! See you soon!_

_ Love, Obaasan_

Joy breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness she left a note. I would have gone insane with worry._ Joy decided to watch some TV in the TV room. She sat down in her favorite chair – an oversized black leather recliner. She started to watch a movie. She had seen it a few times and it was a favorite of hers, but the day's events made her mind wander off the show.

_I wish we could have just captured Smith. How did that complete baka manage to escape jail. I wish we could send him to the Shadow Realm like we did his master. Did Vargon help him? That must be it, but how and why? And how can we stop those two once and for all?_

Joy still had this creepy feeling of being watched. It was unsettling and it made her nervous. It also made her think about Vargon and what had happened since he had shown up. Especially the abduction of Yugi.

_Vargon is after the Puzzle, that was obvious when we first met him, and Sorcerer thinks he wants all the other Items as well. None of the Item holders are safe. I wish we could reach them somehow. And what about Yugi? Maybe I should call him. If I am being watched, he might be as well. I can talk to Yami and have him talk to Sorcerer._

She reached over and picked up the phone near her chair, dialing Yugi's number.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_ "Moshi, moshi."_

"Yugi? Good. It's me, Joy."

_ "Oh, hi, Joy! What's up?"_

"Well…you are going to think it's silly, but as I was driving home, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I still think I am, even though I am inside."

_ "Really? Do you want to come stay with us? Yami and I would love to have you over," _Yugi said, his voice showing his concern.

"No, I don't want to leave obaasan alone. She's not here right now. She left for the day. I don't want to risk leaving and her being alone. I'll be fine," Joy said, trying to sound confident.

_ "Well, okay. I understand. Do you want to talk to Yami about this?"_

"Yeah, just for a minute." Actually, Joy was hoping that Yugi would ask her that. Yami was the next best thing to talking to Katilli. There was a short pause on the other line, then Yami's deep voice sounded into the receiver.

_"Joy? Are you all right?"_ His voice was laced with apprehension and concern for the girl.

"Yep. Just nervous. Listen, though. Have you felt anything strange since we got back?"

_"As a matter of fact, I have. I am sensing the presence of another Millennium Item, though it is very weak, meaning the item is not in Domino. Though it is most likely in __Japan__."_

"Mmm…well, keep me informed. I still can't get a hold of Katilli. I think Vargon is somehow weakening our link. I don't know…I just hope everything is okay," Joy said, worry clear in her emotions.

_"As do I. Let me know when you hear from her. She may well be back as soon as she notices the link being intercepted. And if you see anything, call."_

"Right. Let Sorcerer know what's been going on for me, okay. And whatever you do, don't let Yugi hide the Puzzle again." Joy paused. "So, are you ready for the tournament?" she added, trying to lighten things up a little.

_"Do not worry. I am not about to let him do anything like that, and I think Yugi more than agrees this time. And as for the tournament, Yugi and I are going to refine our decks tonight before bed."_

"Me too. I'll probably do it when obaasan gets back. She said she wanted to hear all about Egypt. Though I'm not sure what to tell her. I mean, I can't tell her about going into the past, and that's where most of the trip was spent."

_ "Indeed. I suppose you could tell her about exploring and the pyramid. Those happened in this time period."_

"Good point. And she also mentioned a nice girl's day out when I got back. I guess that would be tomorrow, since there won't be any chance of it happening today."

_ "Sounds nice. I want to ask you something, Joy."_

"Go ahead."

_ "You mentioned to Yugi that you felt that you were being watched. Do you think that it is Vargon? If so, your life might be in danger, and with Katilli not there…"_

"Don't worry. Like you said, Katilli could be back real soon and somehow I don't think it is Vargon. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I feel that it is someone else."

_ "Mmm…perhaps, but I would still feel better if my sister were there."_

"Yeah, it's a real fine time for her and me to have an argument, huh?"

_ "Fate works in mysterious ways, ne? At any rate, keep trying to contact her and when you are successful, tell her what is going on. And if you run into trouble, you and your grandmother can come here."_

"Right. I'll remember. I gotta go. I'm going to lay down and relax until obaasan gets back. I'll see you later."

_"Count on it. And remember what I said. Goodbye. Oh, and Yugi said goodbye as well."_

"Tell him I said bye and that I'll talk to him later. Goodbye."

After Joy hung up, she turned off the TV and went to her room to lay down and read. It had been a long day, and she needed something to calm her nerves. Then she spotted something on her bed. A package, wrapped in brown paper.

_Where did – Oh! I remember! Daddy said someone sent me a package, and he sent it here for me. I wonder who its from and what it is._

She slowly opened the package…

* * *

Joy: And I'll end it here. (evil laughter) CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHA! Ahem. So…yeah. That is why the chapter is so short this time. I wanted the cliffy at the end. I'm so evil.

In the next chapter you'll find out what it is. I think I will purposely leave the title a secret, just to be extra evil. =D Don't worry though, the update will come soon.

Countdown time, people! Two more chapters! The story ends at thirty!

Till next time, review!


	29. Another One?

Joy: (waves a flag in each hand while grinning) Happy Fouth of July! Okay people, here's Chapter 29! Now it gets even more exciting! At least for me. Hopefully for you, too. This chapter went into a few revisions, but I like the way it turns out. This chapter also introduces another favorite character of mine. Review responses!

_Sapphire: Yeah, I do that a lot. You'll find out now!_

_Sakura: Actually I do have sugar…just got done eating some, to be honest. Yeah, I've had that creep feeling, too._

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Heh, but danger adds to the drama, yes? All questions answered with this chapter._

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: Arigatou for the compliments! =D Sorry about the lack of translations. I forgot to put them at the end like I usually do. The phrase 'moshi, moshi' is kind of like a greeting when you answer the phone. Basically it is a way of saying hello when you answer a phone call. That was a good question about Smith. I guess Vargon just wants someone around to do his dirty work. And Ryou is one of my top favorite characters, too, the others being Yugi, Yami, and Bakura._

Here comes the chapter!

* * *

Another One?

Joy peered into the box. Inside was something Joy had never seen before. It was a large golden ring with six pointy spindles around one side. In the center was a triangle with the Eye of Ra on it. (AN: Sound familiar?)

"What's this thing?" Joy muttered as she took the ring from the box. As soon as she had touched the object, it glowed and a male voice boomed into her head.

_ HIKARI!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!_

Joy gasped and dropped the golden ring. The object glowed again before a man appeared. He was as tall as Joy, with white hair that spiked up slightly and came past his shoulders. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. But even stranger was the fact that he did not hold a solid form.

The mysterious spirit looked around the room, eyes showing his annoyance at it's unfamiliarity. Then his gaze fell on Joy. He stared at the young woman as if surprised to see her. It was almost as if he had seen her before. Joy shrugged it off. After all, she had never seen this spirit before, in life or otherwise.

"Where is my hikari, girl?" he demanded, eyes narrowing. "Tell me now!"

Joy blinked, then shot the spirit an angry glance. "Calm down. Don't get your hair in a tangle. Now…who is your hikari? For that matter, who are you? Did you come from that thing?" She pointed to the ring on the floor.

"That," he said, pointing to the ring, "is the Millennium Ring."

"The Millennium Ring?" Joy was taken back by the statement. "Another Millennium Item is in Japan…just like Yami said…" She gazed down at the Item.

"The pharaoh?" The spirit raised and angry eyebrow at Yami's name being mentioned.

"You two know each other?" Joy asked. The spirit nodded. Joy thought back to the conversation in the limo. "And your hikari is the holder of the item, right? That means his name is Ryou."

"Yes, now where is he?" Joy could tell that this spirit wasn't known for his patience.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't know. I have never met him. I only know his name because Yugi Moto told me earlier today. I don't know where he is. The only explanation to you being here is that the Ring was sent to me in my home in America. Was that where you where when you were separated from Ryou?" The spirit nodded curtly. "Well, I am going to assume that he looks somewhat like you, so that narrowed things down a bit. I'll help you find him." She paused. When he said nothing, she sighed. "So…do you have a name, or should I make one up for you?"

Joy would never admit it out loud, but the spirit's presence was both a blessing and a curse. It gave her a sense that she wasn't alone and that she had someone to talk to. Also it meant that this was one more Item that Vargon couldn't get his greedy hands on. However, this spirit was nothing like Yami or Katilli or even Sorcerer. He was hot-tempered and patience was obviously a virtue he lacked greatly.

_What a time for Katilli to be in a totally different realm, while I'm stuck here with Mr. Attitude._

"Bakura."

Joy blinked over at him. "Huh?"

He sighed in annoyance. "Call me Bakura."

"Oh…well…Bakura. I'm sure Ryou probably had the Ring taken from him somehow. He's probably looking for you. There has to be some way of contacting him. I wonder if Yugi has a number we can call…" Just then there was a rough knock on the door, causing Joy to jump in surprise. She headed for the front door, but just before she reached it, Bakura appeared in front of her. "ACK!" she cried, falling back and onto the floor. She glared up at him.

"Do not answer the door," he commanded.

"Why not?" Joy asked, stunned a bit.

"The person on the other side of it is up to no good," he answered simply.

Joy looked around him at the door. "You mean it's a bad guy?"

"Yes, now go get the Ring and leave through the back door."

"But –" Joy began to protest.

"Do it or be on a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm, mortal baka!" he snapped as he vanished back into the ring.

Joy glared at the spot he just occupied, and then got up and went into her room. She retrieved the Ring and went out the back door as Bakura said, grumbling a bit about impatient spirits with attitude problems.

_Hey!_ Joy jumped a bit when she heard a voice in her head again.

_Bakura?! What the fuck are you doing in my mind?!_

_ Like I want to be in your damn mind! Go around to the front of the house so I can take care of this fucking moron!_

_ Fine!_ she snapped back at him.

Joy went around to the side and peeked to the front, seeing who was standing at the door. Her eyes narrowed.

_James Smith. I should have known._

_ Who?_

_ An asshole. He must have been the one following me and watching me. Damn._

Suddenly, Joy felt herself lose control of her body. She ended up in her soul room.

_Bakura, what the hell are you doing?!_ Joy demanded to know.

_Dealing with this mortal fool. Stay quiet._

Bakura looked down at his temporary body and snorted. _It is certainly strange to be in a female body._ He shrugged it off and came out from the side of the house, instantly attracting Smith's attention.

"Ah, looks like you're smarter than I thought, but you think you can get away from Vargon? He wants to talk to you, girly. And no fighting back, neither."

Bakura (yes, he's still in Joy's body) raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Oh, I'll do more than fight you, you pathetic human." He gave a short laugh. (AN: BTW – Bakura in Joy's body would have her voice, only deeper with a bit of an accent.)

The Millennium Ring glowed. Smith, shocked by what was going on, didn't even get a chance to scream before his mind was sent to the Shadow Realm. His body crumbled lifelessly to the ground. Bakura looked at it with an expression of pure disgust, then raised his hand again. "This should make sure that he never returns." He let loose a ball of black energy at the body, completely disintegrating it.

Then he thrust Joy back into control. _Well, I must say, Bakura. As much of an ass as you are, you do have a way with taking care of business when it comes to dealing with idiots like him. I'm impressed._

_ Hmph. Now tell me, who is this Vargon?_

_ An evil sorcerer who, until recently was stuck in the Shadow Realm. But he's out now and it's believed that he's looking for the Millennium Items. He kidnapped Yugi several weeks ago, trying to get his hands on the Puzzle, but we managed to save him._

Bakura growled. _He better not mess with this item or my hikari, or he will have to deal with me._

Joy smirked a bit as she went back inside the house. _Gee, Bakura, I didn't think a spirit as cold as you cared for his hikari._

_ Please. Don't insult me. Ryou and I don't always agree on the best way of handling situations and he is hardly the strongest person in the world. However, I am unable to find a more suitable host at this time, so he will have to do…unless you are volunteering._

_ Nothing doing. As much as I enjoy your charming wit, Bakura, I have a spirit of my own to handle._

_ Mmm? _Bakura said, becoming interested in Joy's words.

_ Katilli. She is my dark side, like you are to Ryou._

Joy could feel the spirit's surprise fly through to her mind.

_What was that name again?_

Joy blinked. _Katilli._

_ I thought you looked familiar._

_ You know her?_ Joy asked, totally confused.

_We've met before, in Ancient __Egypt__. You are her reincarnate. The resemblance is clear._

_ Yes, well, right now she isn't here. She and I had a fight and we decided to spend a day away from each other. But now I can't contact her at all. Something is blocking me. I know she can take care of herself but I'm still…wait a minute, why the hell am I telling you all this?_

_ Heh…because you have nothing else to do and no one to talk to, obviously. So…your link with her is being intercepted and weakened somehow._

_ Yeah. I think it might be Vargon. He is able to manipulate magic and with us being so far away it would be an easier task._ Joy sighed, still concerned for her dark.

_We can't do much about it right now, unless the bastard shows himself._

Joy frowned. _Yeah. I guess not._ By now she had made her way back to her room. She sat the ring down on her nightstand. She suddenly felt completely worn out. She laid down on her bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Joy: There you have it! Bakura has entered the building! He is so evil… }=D And Smith is gone! (smiles) After all, he was a bit of an idiot. Now Vargon will have to do his own dirty work…and he'll be doing a lot of it in the next story, not like you weren't going to anyway.

The final chapter will be called 'Preparations'. Till then, remember to review and see ya!


	30. Preparations

Joy: Okay peoples, this is the final chapter of 'Stolen Light'. That's right. It's the end. There is a sequel in the works that will come out VERY soon. I will explain more on that at the end of the story. I have a big A/N at the end and so I will leave my explanation there. This is not a long conclusion, because many questions are going to be left unanswered for the sequel to be richer. So it will be a cliffhanger ending! …Sort of… Reader Responses!

_Dark mage of the sea 13: Sorry I missed your review for chapter 28. I had just posted chapter 29 before your review came through. I got to you on this chapter, though. Heh, yeah that part was fun to write. You're welcome. Yep, sequel is in the works._

_Sapphire: Yep. It was a weird cool!_

_Silver Moon __Phoenix__: Well, yeah. Bakura wants to find Ryou, but he also has another motive for helping Joy out, but I'm not revealing it just yet._

_Dark Kuriboh Empire: (grins) Yeah. It was fun to picture Bakura as a girl. As for the wrap up, there will be some loose ends tied up, but others will not be. You will see for yourself._

Chapter 30 for your reading enjoyment!

* * *

Preparations

_Wake up!_

Joy's eyes snapped open. "Huh? What?"

_ Wake up! The door just opened. Go check it out and don't forget the Ring._

Joy, slightly dazed, looked over at her clock. It showed the time to be seven o'clock at night. She then remembered all that had happened. She grabbed the Ring and put it on, then crept out of her room, looking up and down the hall.

_ I don't see –_

"Joy, there you are, sweetheart!" came an elderly voice.

"Obaasan!"

_ Grandmother?_

_ Yes, it's my grandmother._

"Obaasan! You're back! How was your day?" Joy asked as she gave her grandmother a light hug.

"Oh, it was fine, dear. But what's this?" the woman asked, glancing down at the Ring.

"Someone sent this to me at home, obaasan," Joy explained quickly.

"Oh, it's absolutely beautiful, granddaughter. You will do well to thank the person when you see them."

"I will…if I see them. You see, I'm not really sure who sent it to me. Daddy just said someone sent it and forwarded it here," Joy responded.

"Well, perhaps you can call your father and ask him."

"I guess, but I don't want to bother him if he's busy." Joy looked down at her feet.

_ Hey, if it gets us some answers, I say bother him._

_ Daddy is a busy guy and there is a time difference between us and __America__. But I guess spirits don't recognize time zones and such._

_ I am not a baka like that pharaoh. I know all about that from Ryou, but I still say call him. He may have answers to all this mess. At least ask him who sent the Ring to you._

"All right," Joy submitted, replying to both Bakura and her grandmother. The woman nodded and said she was going to order something to eat for both of them. Joy agreed, then went to the TV room to call her father. She called his cell phone number, not knowing if he was in his office. After a few rings, he answered.

_ "Hello?"_

"Daddy? It's me."

_ "Oh, hello, Joy. What is it? Did something happen?" He seemed rather worried all of the sudden. Joy blinked._

"No…well…I have a question about that package."

_ "The – Oh! You got it, I assume. Have you opened it already?"_

"Yeah. Daddy, it looks very expensive and rare. I would like to thank whoever it is that sent it to me, but I don't –"

_ "There's no need for that, Joy," _Joy's father interrupted. His voice sounded rushed.__

Joy looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

_ "Um, it's just that I have already thanked the person for you. Now, I want you to listen carefully, Joy."_

"Okay. I'm listening."

_ "It's about the Item in the package. It's very important that you don't tell anyone you have it."_

_ He knows more than he's telling, Houyoku. Ask him who gave it to you._

"You know who gave me the Millennium Ring, don't you, daddy?" Joy said, taking a chance. There was a long pause.

_ "Yes, but you mustn't tell anyone you have it."_

"Daddy, who gave it to me? I have to know that if I'm going to protect it. This is a big risk for me. There may already be people who are after it as we speak, and remember, obaasan is in this house, too."

Another pause. _"I met someone a few years ago while I was in __Japan__. Her name was Ishizu Ishtar, and she told me that you were special and why. She told me about Katilli."_

"You mean you've known about my other half for years?!" Joy gasped. "How did this woman know about me and Katilli?"

_ "Yes, but I respected your privacy and said nothing, as long as she did nothing to harm you. Miss Ishtar sais that she had the special ability to see into different time periods. She said it was similar to ESP. She even proved it to me. She also told me that there would be a boy named Ryou Bakura who would come to my doorstep with a very precious Item that should be given to you immediately. To be honest, I had forgotten her words until the boy showed up."_

_ Ryou showed up at his house?_

_ "He gave me the Millennium Ring and made me promise to keep it safe, no matter what. I did so and said that you would be protecting it. He agreed and disappeared. That was when I called you and said I would send you a package."_

"There was no mention of where Ryou was going and why he had to turn over his Item to me for safe keeping?"

_ "None whatsoever. Ishizu did say something about a tournament where a dark force was going to make itself known."_

"Mmm…well, there is a tournament coming up in a few days. That must be what she meant. I have already entered it, daddy."

_ "Joy, you must be very careful. I know Katilli is there, but Ryou mentioned another spirit as he handed me the Ring. He said this spirit would not be happy with the exchange."_

_ And he isn't,_ Bakura's voice retorted in her head.

Joy stifled a laugh. "Don't worry, daddy. I have everything under control. The Ring is safe with me, and I already know about the spirit."

Her father gave a sigh of relief. _"Gomen nasai, my daughter. I should have been more open with you, but I was worried and didn't know what to say."_

"Don't worry. I understand. This is a delicate issue. I thank you for telling me everything, daddy. I will talk with you later, ne?"

_"Of course. Thank you for doing this, Joy. It is a big responsibility, but I know you are up for it. I have the utmost confidence in you."_

"Arigatou, otousan. I will talk with you later. Sayonara."

_"Sayonara."_

After she got off the phone, Joy joined her grandmother in the dining room. They talked and ate. Joy described her trip, leaving out the time travel adventure, then she talked a little more about her friends and the tournament that was coming up. Obaasan gave Joy her blessings on the tournament as she knew how important it was for her and she wanted her granddaughter to be happy during her visit.

By that time is was quite late, and so Joy and her grandmother turned in for the night. Joy, however, found that she wasn't tired at all – mostly from her recent nap. So she got out her deck and began going through it. Bakura came out of the Ring and watched her from a nearby chair.

"So…this tournament will be held in Tokyo."

"Yep. At least, that's what the notice said. And everyone is going to be there, including Yami and Yugi."

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Refining my deck just a bit. I don't need to make many changes, but it's always good to go through your deck before a major tournament like this…"

Bakura snorted. "I have been in tournaments before."

"Well, how was I supposed to know? Anyway, the tournament starts in two days, and I won't have time to go through it later. Obaasan has plans for us over the next few days, so I'll be busy."

"I certainly hope you intend to wear the Ring."

"Of course. I'll keep it until we find Ryou, then I can give it back. Now, I don't know when Katilli is going to return. Do you think you two will be able to get along during this whole situation?"

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem," Bakura said with a slight smirk. "She and I go way back. We could always do to catch up on old times."

"Speaking of Katilli…" Joy closed her eyes and concentrated on her dark side.

_ Katilli? Please hear me._

_ Joy?_ Katilli's voice sounded so soft, as if it were far away, but at least they could communicate again. Joy sighed in relief and smiled.

_ Katilli! Thank the Gods you answered! What happened? It felt as if someone was blocking us."_

_ It was, and I fear it will again. Listen to me, Joy. Vargon has sent Smith after you. You must hide."_

_ No need for that. Smith is now a happy resident of the Shadow Realm._

Joy heard Katilli sigh in relief. _Good. Thank Ra._

_ Wait, Katilli. How did you know?_

_ Vargon has been doing a lot of bragging about being able to get you, Yugi, and Kaiba any time he wants. I don't think he knows about Sorcerer yet._

_ You mean he's taken you captive!_

_ Only temporarily, aibou. I am already planning on escaping, but I need to regain some of my energy first. That will take some time. Until then, lay low. Stick close to Yami and Sorcerer during the tournament, hikari. You are the one without a spirit to protect you of the three._

Joy fought hard from laughing. She could tell Katilli about Bakura, but she didn't want to burden her with anymore worry, which she would surely do with the news_. Don't worry about me, Katilli. I will be fine. Just work on getting out of there as soon as possible. If you want, we could –_

_ No, Joy. I will not put anyone in danger. Vargon wants you to come. I will not give him that wish. Stay out of danger and on your mortal plane. I will feel much better if you are safe._ There was a pause. _I must go. Take care._

_ Goodbye, Katilli. Be safe._

…Meanwhile…

Seto looked over at his cards on the table. _A tournament. And I intend to win. I just need the perfect strategy to beat Yami and end his winning streak once and for all. This isn't going to be another failure for me. There must be a way to beat him, and I'm going to find it._

_ Good luck, Kaiba. I wish there was a way for me to help, but I'm more familiar with the ancient way of playing, where souls were at stake and such. It was not played with cards during my time,_ Sorcerer Seto explained. _I am not sure what do expect during this tournament._

_ Expect me to win, Sorcerer, _Seto said with a smirk.

…Meanwhile…

Yugi looked over his deck once more before putting it back into it's holder.

"We're as ready as we can be," Yami said assuredly.

"We have some tough opponents, Yami, but I'm sure we'll do just fine. I just hope everything is going to be okay. I don't want anything to happen to anyone…not like Battle City. That was terrible."

"True, but we were victorious in the end, aibou. And we will be again. No matter what we face in our future, we will face it together."

Yugi nodded in agreement as Yami faded back into the Puzzle. _What about the Item you felt? Is it any closer?_

_ No. But I have a feeling we will find out what it is. And we still have a big task ahead of us with collecting the Items together to get rid of Vargon._

_ I just hope we get to them before he does…_

* * *

Joy: YAYAYA! Story done! Wow! What a cliffy ending! So many unanswered questions, yes? We know Katilli is a captive of Vargon, and Smith is gone and Joy's dad got the Ring from Ryou so Joy could keep it safe, and that her dad knew about Katilli for a long time. I did answer some questions, but the bigger questions like – what happened to Ryou and how will Katilli escape – I left unanswered. Well, you will have to wait to find out until my next story comes out.

BTW: 'Otousan' means 'father' and 'ne' when used at the end of a sentence means 'right' – as in 'I'm going to the carnival with you, right?' would be 'I'm going to the carnival with you, ne?"

Now… some news on the next story:

1. It will be called… dramatic drum roll please… 'Total Eclipse'. (clapping and cheering) =D

2. Ryou will be in it, just not in the beginning. There may be some other Item holders in this story, too, though I'm not sure which ones to add. Ideas are always welcome.

3. There will be some dueling, as it does center around a tournament.

4. The first chapter is almost done, so that should be posted when I get reviews for this last chapter. And this next story may be even longer than this one! (collective gasp).

One more thing, I am willing to add some newer characters for the tournament, meaning duelists and such for Yami, Seto, and Joy to duel. I mean, Yami and the others can only kick Weevil and Rex's ass so many times before it gets tired, so this is what I am going to do…

If any of my reviewers would like to make up an OC or have an OC from their own stories that they would like to appear as a duelist in the tournament, I would be willing to put them in my story. If any of you are willing to do that, please let me know by e-mail or review. Granted now, I will need some details about the OC and his or her dueling skills for this to work, so keep that in mind. An only one OC per reviewer. That way I can keep track of them all better and be able to give credit to their creators.

Well, I guess this is Lady Joy signing off. I really hope you enjoyed 'Stolen Light', even though the ending didn't close the story completely, and I hope that you will all review my next story in this saga. I really appreciate all that reviewed this story. The reviews from this chapter will be answered in my next story's first chapter. You are all amazing people and I wish I could high five all of you. I will see you in my next story. Review and Ja ne!

P.S. This story is over 53000 words long, and has 90 reviews! ARIGATOU!!!


End file.
